Making History
by GlisteningMoonlight
Summary: Edward Masen, the ultimate bad boy. Isabella Swan, the popular girl. What happens when Mr. Banner partners up these two for a big History assignment? Will the World War be reenacted? Or is a peace treaty going to be signed? AU, OOC, M.
1. Short Summary

Edward Cullen, the ultimate bad boy. He is in a gang, shoots guns, drinks alcohol, but still has enough brain cells to choose not to do drugs. Congrats for him. Isabella Swan, the good and popular girl. She is on the cheerleading squad, has a great boyfriend, but has a secret that she would die for rather than anyone finding out. They both want to get out of the world that they were raised in, but keep getting caged in. She wants to get out of her hometown. He wants to _survive_ in his hometown. What happens when Mr. Banner, the totally lame and hardest teacher at Forks High, partners up these two people for a big History assignment? Will the World War be reenacted? Or is a peace treaty going to be signed? AU and OOC. Rated M for mature content.

**So, what do you guys think? Should I write this story or not?**


	2. 1: Starting History Part 1

**The first chapter! Woo hoo! Let me just say, I haven't even started studying for my two quizzes that I have tomorrow, just so I can do this. Anyways, please read and review. If you haven't read ****Sneaking a Dance with Josh ****or ****Gatsby's Remaining Life****, please do so. **

**Please, don't expect any updates too soon. I'm working very hard on this story.**

CHAPTER 1: BPOV

It is the first day of my senior year. _One more year, just one more year._ One more year until I can leave and go to college. One more year to get out of this hellhole. I _hate_ living here. My parents are not the ideal parents anyone would want.

My parents fight, a lot. They have even taken out their stupid anger out on me. Sometimes, they hit me, slap me, and use harsh words to degrade me. Other times, they hit each other. Charlie hits Renee more often, but still. They both think they are ALWAYS right in every single situation; but they're not. You can see it on their faces that they know they're wrong. All of the fights they have are stupid and pointless. They just don't want to admit that they're wrong. They think they're too good for that and they're very stubborn.

They always try to put me in the middle of situation: to either choose a side, get involved, or find some way to blame me. If I choose a side—which I never do—and not the "right" side, one of my parents ends up yelling at me. The other parent, that I choose the same side on, does nothing. If I get involved—which I always do—I get the burn, I get the hit, I get screamed at and etc. If I tell them they are both wrong, or something, they find some way to blame me.

I do nothing to them. I am a great daughter. I give them no reason to ever want to doubt me. But some of the time, they're too busy with work to even argue. Whenever they don't argue, they talk about their work. They're always working. They're either lecturing me, neglecting me, abusing me, or they're out working. They're usually never home, which is good for me because I get to do anything I want. But still…I sometimes believe that they don't even care. At least now, I don't have to hear their stupid loud voices arguing over pointless stuff.

The fights all started when Charlie cheated on Renee. When Renee found out, she was heartbroken. Of course, Charlie did his best to slap her and get that "repulse" thought out of her head, but it didn't work. That's when they started hitting each other and stuff. It scared me when I was younger, but now I'm not scared of it at all. Of course, I get a little shaky when they want to hit me, but still. I guess I'm just used to it. Even though they blame me, and try to make me think that I deserve it, I know the real truth. I deserve none of it. I'm the innocent one in the house.

Whenever they fight, I just go to my room and lock the door. Either that or I just leave the house. I'm 18 years old. I'm legal. What I do and say can't be controlled by them, I just happen to live with my parents, that's all.

Of course, I've called the cops. Charlie and Renee have even gotten help. However, it didn't work. None of it did. The police said the next time they're in jail, they'll be put on probation. From what I've found out, that means they won't be able to pay off the fine, they would actually have to _stay _in jail. So why don't I just call the cops and _keep_ them in jail you ask? Because if I do, they won't be able to make money. I'm not saying that money is everything, but let's face it—money is too damn important. Charlie and Renee refuse to let me get a job because school is important. Me? I _want _to get a job, less time to spend in the house. But whatever. If there is no income, how can we survive, right? Plus, I guess a job would keep me too busy for cheerleading anyways.

They're not good parents. They've even sometimes said that they don't love me. Can you believe it? Parents telling their own daughter, their only daughter, that they don't love her. Worst of all, they've even said that I was a mistake. They regret having me. I _always_ do my best on something, anything, _everything. _But no matter what, it's never enough for them. They always put me down. They sometimes make me feel like a stupid, inferior girl. But I'm not. I have to be the one to tell myself that I can do it.

They've never really taken care of me. They never knew how. I was always the one bright enough to make my own path. I'm like my own mother. I'm like my own father.

Yeah, life in my family sucks.

But I'm not just going to sit here and say all the bad things about my family. I mean, there are _some _good times too. It's just that the bad times get so rough that I easily forget the good times. But regardless, I have been blessed to have things that other people can't have. I live on the _good _side of the city. Thank God for that. I live in a neighborhood where all the houses are big and everyone is rich. Okay, that sounded a bit snobby. But in all honesty, I'm not a snobby person. I am very grateful for all the things that I have. I really am. I just enjoy living this lifestyle because it's better than living on the _other _side of the city. The _dangerous _side where the crime rates are higher than the divorce rates. **(A/N: I think the divorce rate is about 57%.)** Yeah, I know, kinda scary.

Whenever I want something, I buy it with a swipe of my card or with a fancy check. We're so rich, it's not even funny. But once Charlie and Renee stop working, things will go downhill immediately. That's why it's important for them to keep working. Anyways, I have no clue how much money my parents make. I don't even know how much we're worth. Since we have all this money, we might as well spend it. I also know that we're not in debt of any kind. So buying things and getting what I want has never been I problem for me. Plus, I'm not the only one who enjoys shopping sprees. Mom and dad buy tons of expensive stuff too. If you think I have tons of nice stuff, you should see what they have.

My parents know that I appreciate them. As horrible as they are, I still choose to respect them. Why? I don't even know. But, like I said, I was the one bright enough to make my own path. If I don't respect them enough, who knows what will happen. Yeah, don't want to take my chances there.

One time, I invited some friends over for just a group hang out. But of course, word got out and it became this big party bash. Hundreds of kids from school, and from other schools, and I think there was this one guy from California that came over. I had no idea how word got out _that _far, but it did. Of course, all the valuables and breakables were locked up. I'm not irresponsible. When the party finally died down at 2am, that was when my parents got home from Brazil. They had to go there for some stupid business thing. "Clean this up," was all they said to me that day. That was one of the days they chose to neglect me. No emotion, just blank. I was grateful that they didn't yell or hit me. So I hired a cleaning service and charged it to their account. They didn't care. They just wanted the place clean. Lucky for me I guess.

I crawl out of my bed and start getting ready for school. It's the first day, and you always want to come back looking great. It's basically a tradition for all girls out there, to look great on your first day of school. I don't know why, but I guess it's because after having a summer of not seeing each other, we want to come back to show how much we've changed. But in reality, none of us has changed. We've all been the same person. If it _seems _like you've changed, it's only because you've opened up a different side of you that you chose to lock up. At my school? We've seen all the different sides a person has. Hey, it's a small school, what can I say?

I walk to my closet and start to choose some outfits. I wasn't sure what I was going to wear today. The sky is sunny, so it'd be a nice day out. I decided to wear my dark wash flare Abercrombie and Fitch jeans, an ivory Sugarlip tank top, a cerulean cardigan, and my black Coach sneakers. To match my shoes, I might as well also bring my black Coach purse. I love my purses. It has my driver's license, money, my cell phone, my Victoria Secret lip gloss, my new schedule, and basically everything. Since it was a sunny day, I'll also bring my Gucci sunglasses. Now, for my underwear. I decide to wear my black lace bra with some black lace panties, all from Victoria Secret. Not too bad, not too bad. Comfy and casual. Plus, totally styling.

My home life is my home life. No reason to make people at school feel sorry for me. That's why every time when I go to school, I try to act like everything is normal. I made sure to separate my school life from my home life. The only person who knows the real me is Alice. Alice Brandon, my best friend. She's totally awesome. She and I love to shop and we're the best of friends. Yes, we have other friends, but at the end of the day it's always just the two of us.

She's seen my parents yell at me. She's also hanged out with me when no one is here. My house is so big, sometimes it's a bit too overwhelming at night. She always lets me sleepover whenever I need to. I don't even have to ask. I can just show up and stay if I want to. Her parents? Yeah, they don't care. They love me very much. Alice's parents are the parents I've always wanted. Of course I told Alice's parents about my parents. The Brandons have done all they could to help me, but that's the thing, they could only do so much. I know they love me, and I love them too. But when all else fails, letting me crash has never been a problem. They love seeing me, and I love seeing them. They also know that one more call to the cops is pretty bad. They want to help, but they can't. I'm trapped. We all agree that my home life is totally stupid and my parents are horrible. However, the Brandons use colorful language to describe my parents. But me? Nope. I wouldn't disrespect them. According to them, that is what makes me a good person.

Actually, Alice was the one who got me into push up bras and Victoria Secret. I never really thought that I belonged there. My breasts are small. But whatever. VS bras did do their job. My boobs did look nicer in their bras. Now, Alice and I just buy VS bras and panties as a joke between us. But even if it is a joke, it was the most comfortable joke ever. VS bras and panties are so soft and silky, you'll be amazed.

I go to the bathroom to put on my contacts, fix my hair, wash my face, put on my makeup, and do the normal morning routine anyone would do. Makeup is the best thing ever. Why? Because I can use it to cover my bruises if needed. That and the occasional break out, but still. I'm so glad I took a shower last night, or else it would be a pain to deal with wet hair in the morning. I decide to give myself a light blue eye shadow, to match my blue outfit, pink lip-gloss, mascara, eyeliner, and just a tint of blush. Looking at the time, I decide to curl my hair. It would look great with the outfit that I had planned today. I then put on my outfit and I grab my Gucci sunglasses and place them on top of my head. _Cute, _I thought as I looked into my bathroom mirror. I like to treat my sunglasses as a headband whenever I'm not outside. I also love my Sugarlip tank tops. They were low cut enough to show a hint of my cleavage, but not too low that my bra was showing. Plus, the Sugarlips aren't see-through, so wearing a black bra underneath an ivory Sugarlip was never a problem. I checked the time again, _Good. I'm not going to be late. _I put on my shoes, grab my purse, and go downstairs.

I walk downstairs and walk to the kitchen. On the counter was a plate full of blueberry muffins. My mom must have woken up early today to bake. She and my dad both walk into the kitchen with their business suits, looking professional and whatnot. They were helping each other get ready and they weren't fighting this morning. _Hmm…today must be a good morning. _"Mom, did you bake these?"

"Yes I did. Do you like them?"

"Yes."

My dad said, "Renee, hurry up or we'll be late."

"Charlie, we still have time."

"No Renee, we don't. Remember? Our assistant had to reschedule our meetings a half hour earlier."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. We're prepared right?"

"We always are. Come on Renee." She grabs two muffins, one for her and one for Charlie, and rushes to the door with my father. Before they leave, my parents wish me good luck on my first day of school. See? There are _some_ good times in my home life.

My cell phone rings and I go through my purse to find it. I checked the caller ID: Alice Brandon. I smiled, loving it whenever we talked on the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella! Can you believe it? Senior year is finally here!"

"Yes Alice, it's senior year. Yippee…" I say, moping.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." It's just senior year, what's so great about it?

"Are they gone?"

"Yup. Renee and Charlie just left." When they aren't around, I call my parents "Renee and Charlie." Only the people who deserve being called "Mom and Dad" will be called "Mom and Dad." My parents don't deserve being called "Mom and Dad." They deserve to be called by their first names by me.

"Thank God for that."

"Yeah, I know, right? But Renee was nice enough to make blueberry muffins."

"Well I can see that bitch finally does something right for once."

I laughed. "Alice, don't say that."

"Why not? They're not good parents. I know it, you know, hell even the aliens on Neptune know it."

"Alice, they're my parents. I have to respect them."

"You're too good for them."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, while you're being respectful, I'll just be the conscience in your head: they fucking suck."

"They also wished me good luck today."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope."

"Bella, did you drug them or something?"

"I'm pretty sure that's against the law…"

"So? I'd do it."

I laughed again. "Okay Alice, give. Why did you call? I'm pretty sure it wasn't because it's the first day of our senior year, or because of my parents."


	3. 2: Starting History Part 2

**That's right. A new chapter. Please read and review. Also, please spread the word about this story. I want to see if this story can go the lengths. If you haven't checked out ****Gatsby's Remaining Life**** and ****Sneaking a Dance with Josh****, please do.**

CHAPTER 2: BPOV

"You're right. It's not. I need a ride to school. Pick me up? Please?" Alice asked.

"What about Jasper?" Jasper, her boyfriend. They've started dating since junior year. However, being friends with them during freshman and sophomore year was just torture. They kept flirting and asking me about they should confront each other. I swear, he should've just proposed to her instead of asking to go out with her. But whatever. They're happy now and I see their love grow. But still, during our first two years of high school, trying to convince each other that they were worth each other, was hard.

"He can't. Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Can you wait until I pick you up? I should be on my way now if you want me to pick you up."

"So you are going to give me a ride?"

"Of course I will, you Pixie. If your knight in shining armor won't do it, I might as well wear the suit."

She giggled. "Bella, I don't think the suit would be your thing."

"And why not?" I joked. "Anyways, save your question for the car. Want me to bring you a muffin?"

"Are you sure it's not poisonous?"

"Pixie…" I warned.

"A muffin sounds wonderful. Could also bring me some…"

"Bye Alice." I giggled, pressed end, and put my phone in my purse. I grabbed an extra muffin for Alice, got my purse, and rushed towards my car. My car. I love my car. I told my dad that I really needed a car to drive. He said I was begging too much for one. So to shut me up, he just told me to buy whatever and to use the card. I bought a blue Lexus convertible. I thought he was going to flip when he found out how much money I spent, but he didn't. He'd do anything for me to leave him alone. Great father, right?

I walked out of my front door and walked to my car. I hated parking inside the garage. What was the point to park it in the garage if I would have to drive it out again? Besides, our neighborhood is safe, unlike _other_ places. We've got the city police driving laps around here to make sure some hooligans don't ruin these houses. The city police and I? Yeah, we're basically good buds. Anything I want, they'll bend. I don't know why they'd help me, but they do. Plus, they know I'd never abuse their authority like that. I raised myself well. Anyways, I only park it in the garage whenever necessary; for example, snow, hail, rain, thunderstorm, and etc.

I got into my car, slid on my Gucci sunglasses, and put my keys into the ignition. Her house is really close to mine so driving to her house wasn't a problem. When I arrived, I honked, and she walked out. Alice, being the stylish girl that she is, is wearing a soft yellow V-neck long sleeve shirt, a jean vest, a jean skirt, and some silver bangles. Her flats and Guess white purse complimented her outfit nicely. I smiled at her purse because I was with her when she bought that purse. That shopping spree was just too fun to forget. She too loves sunglasses. "Hey Pixie," I greeted when she came into the car, "you look cute."

"Why thank you Bella, the same goes for you too."

"Thank you Alice." I smiled. As I put the car into reverse and drive to school, she was telling me about her morning and how her mom spilling orange juice was funny. I sometimes envied her. She had a good family. Her family actually talked and hanged out. They were close. Unlike mine…

"You know, I sometimes envy you, for having such a great family."

"I know," she whispered, "How have Charlie and Renee been so far?"

"They've been okay. They haven't hit or screamed at each other for the past couple of days, nor have they hit me."

"That's good, right?"

"It's great. I'm just afraid that one small slip-up might start the punching."

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"Yeah, me too."

"You know you can always crash at my place if you need to. I mean, my parents gave you a key to our house for a reason."

"I know, but most of the fights happen during the night and…"

"So? Just come in the middle of the night. You know we won't ever mind. We have a room for you, a bathroom, and everything else you need.'

"I know. I always do that anyways. I hate feeling so trapped, and I hate being a bother in your home."

"Bella Swan, you listen to me. You are _never _a bother. Seriously, my parents _love _you, you know that. And, I hate that you're trapped too, _really _hate it." Alice always listened to me whenever I needed her to. She never once complained, that's how great of a friend she is. She's always been there for me. I've always been there for her too. So, all in all, we are great for each other. "Bella, you're 18 years old. Legally, you're an adult and can make your own choices. Why don't you move in with me and my family? You know that my parents don't mind, they never mind you. We all love you."

"Alice, I appreciate the gesture, I really do, but Charlie and Renee are my family. At the end of the day, they're all I have."

"That's not true, you'll always have us Brandons." She smiled.

"Thanks Alice. But the thing is, if I do leave them, that can give them even more reason to want to hurt me. They'll think I'm abandoning them or something."

"You'll always be protected in our house Bella, you know that. Plus you would be abandoning them. They don't deserve having a great daughter like you. Actually, they don't deserve anyone period."

"I know, but still. They are my parents at the end of the day. I'm going to need them…and their money."

We both looked at each other for a moment and laughed. "Bella, money has never been a problem for us Brandons."

"And neither for us Swans. But Alice, you know what I mean when I say I can't just move in."

"In all honestly, I don't understand why you would stay. I just want to grab you and move all of your stuff to my house. We have the room and we can give you everything. Hell, Bella, if you want, we can pay for your college. That's how rich we are."

"Yes Alice, I know...but still." I love Alice. "Rain check on moving in?"

"The offer will never expire."

I smiled a "Thank you" to her. Did I say that I love Alice yet? "So, what did you want to ask me on the phone this morning?"

"Oh yeah. I did want to ask you something. How much have you heard from Mike over the summer?" Michael Newton, my boyfriend, the boy that I've been dating since sophomore year. Our relationship was good, solid, expected. He treated me very well and I was good to him too. We've even gotten to the "I love you" stage. I know, freaky right? Us being teenagers and all. But we do love each other. This past summer was the first summer we've been apart. A lot could have changed.

"No. Have you heard from Jasper? They've been together this whole past summer…you know with football camp and Florida and all."

"That's the thing Bella. I've actually heard from Jasper. Every day as a matter of fact."

"That's strange. How could Jasper have been able to call you, but not me?" Mike and Jasper are on the football team. They're also best buds. That's what our past three years at Forks High has been, the four of us, no matter what. While they were at football practice, Alice and I would be at cheer practice. She and I love being on the cheer squad. Cheerleading just came naturally to us. I am the head cheerleader while Alice was my partner in crime. The best part about being a cheerleader? The throws. We get thrown into the air so high, it's exhilarating. Another good thing? Never coming home until later. We always have games and competitions to go to. I guess it's kinda great that we don't get much homework at Forks anyways. It's not like our school is the top high school in the country. Our cheerleading team wasn't just any cheerleading team. We are so great, that we incorporate tons of dance moves into our routines. With the dance routines we add in, it just makes us that much more successful. So, some of our practices is just dancing and making a dance routine. It's kind of like poms, but with no lyrical and a lot more of hip-hop.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing major. I mean, you're still the love of his life you know."

"Yes, I know. I love him too."

"Jasper couldn't give me a ride because he is giving Mike a ride this morning."

"Do you think it's going to be weird between us?"

"Like I said, you're the love of his life. I'm pretty sure everything will go back to normal."

I sighed, "I hope so." Mike only knew a fraction of my home life. I never really told him everything because I've always thought Mike didn't deserve to know. Alice always agreed with me too. I'm surprised she hasn't told Jasper, they are so close.

When we finally got to school, we both noticed all the students are here. Everyone was with their own cliques. The jocks with the jocks, the cheerleaders were together, and the SOB were sitting under their "SOB tree." The SOB. The most violent and dangerous gang in all of Washington state. They do every illegal thing possible. Why would anyone want to break so many laws? If they are the most violent in Washington, they are definitely the most violent in Forks High. Everyone, who isn't an SOB member, is scared of them. It's feels _required_ to be scared of them. If you aren't, you can kiss your sweet little ass "good-bye," because then they would cut you up like the little kid you are. If you've never heard of them, that's just plain suicidal. The SOB…the thought of them always sent violent shivers down my spin.

It was then when I quickly noticed Edward Masen, an SOB member. I looked at him and rolled my eyes away from him. _Whatever…_He was just relaxing under the SOB tree like a normal person, like he never committed a crime or something. _Hmph, yeah right! _He's in a gang! Besides his mother and the SOB gang, knives, guns, alcohol, cigarettes, and drugs are probably his best friends.

We got out of the car, with our purses, and walked over to the Jock area. Our boyfriends were there, so we wanted to go by and say hi. When Alice saw Jasper, they walked up to each other and kissed. They are so good for each other.

When I saw Mike I yelled, "Mike!"

He turned around, "Bella!" We both ran into each other's arms, he picked me up, and we kissed each other. The kiss felt like he really was _sorry _and that he really did _miss _me. How could I have ever doubted Mike?

When we pulled back for air, we nuzzled our noses together, and I asked, "How was your summer with Jasper?"

"Totally awesome. Babe, I'm so sorry I haven't called you. I just needed a summer to myself. But now that I think about it, that was selfish and rude of me. How can a boyfriend not call his girlfriend? Bella, please? Forgive me?"

"It's okay Mike. Us being here now, that's what counts."

"Thank you." He exhaled. He gently set me down. Our eyes were still locked with each other. My arms around his neck, his hands at my waist. He asked, "Did you get your schedule yet?"

"Yes, in the mail. You?"

"I just got mine yesterday. Compare?"

I pulled mine out of my purse and grabbed Mike's. I looked at them side-by-side. "We have History, lunch, and we have the last period free, but that's about it."

"Only one class?"

"Yes. Sucks, doesn't it?"

"I can only see my beautiful girlfriend for two periods a day, that totally sucks. Anyways, I'm going to hang out with the guys for this morning, okay? Then I'll see you for lunch, History, and after History? You know, since we don't have to be in school during our 8th off." History is our 7th period. That's cool because once Mike see each other in class, we can leave class together. The one great thing about being a senior: we get 8th period off, so we can all leave early if we want, which we usually do. The bad part? Some of us have practices to go to, so practice takes up our free 8th hour.

"You don't have football practice?"

"No. Do you have cheer practice?"

"No."

"So we'll hang out after 7th?"

"Sure Mike." I gave him a quick peck of the lips and he called out to Jasper. "Yo', Jasper my man, stop smooching and come back over here."

I walked up to Alice. "Alice, can we go now? We should go sit with the cheerleaders and I want to find my locker." She unwillingly let go of Jasper and came with me.

"Let's go. I need to find mine too." Alice said.

First, we went to our picnic table. The table was so nice. Someone on our squad brought blankets, so we all just laid around in the blankets. The first thing Alice and I did when we got there was sit on the blanket. I asked the girls, "So girls, ready for the new season?"

"Yeah!"

"Totally."

"Can't wait." Angela Weber announced. Angela is such a sweetheart. Honestly, she's kind of like another Alice. I've never told Angela anything about me, but it always seems like she catches a hint about my life. I know Angela won't go against me or anything. She and I are pretty good friends.

"We got new uniforms!" Jessica Stanton said. Jessica is very jealous of me. I don't know why she would be. It's not like I'm any prettier or smarter. Plus, she has a better life than me, so I don't understand what her deal is. I hear that she has a little crush on Mike, but whatever. Mike is mine. Jessica and I? We aren't the _best _of friends, but we respect each other. Plus, whenever it's about the cheer squad, we _always_ put our differences aside. **(A/N: At first, I tried to make Jessica a really good friend of Bella's. But with this story, it didn't feel "right." I guess Jessica has her own mind on where she wants to be.)**

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, really. And they're so sexy. They show off our great abs, just how we wanted them to."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys, that's just going to make it colder for us during the winter."

"Oh we know; we're just going to wear our new uniforms during the warm weather. We can still wear our old ones during the colder weather."

I nodded my head in understanding. "I hear that we have some new members?"

"Yes, and they're sophomores."

"But the thing is," Alice pitched in, "they're not that great as we are."

"But," Jessica continued, "they're better than all of the others at try outs."

"It doesn't matter. As long as they're the best in try outs, they'll be fine. I'm head cheerleader and you're my partner in crime, Alice. We _make _them great. Who are they?"

"Look, they're coming."

I looked in the direction that Alice said. When I saw the two girls, I was in shock. _No, no, not SOB members. _But then I thought, whatever. They can't hurt us. If they do, automatic removal. Plus, SOB girls must be like other girls, they must have wants and dreams. Apparently, one of their dreams is to become a cheerleader. I don't want to be the one responsible to crush that dream.

"Hi," they said, walking up here.

"Hi," I took out my hand to shake hands, "I'm…"

"Isabella Swan," they took my hand and started shaking it, "Yes we know. And we are…"

"Rosalie Hale and Kate Denali," I answered for Kate, "I know you guys as well."

They nodded their heads, apparently excited for cheerleading. "We can't wait to cheer. Rose and I have been doing gymnastics ever since we were little kids and we just…" Kate rambled.

"Whoa there Kate. Take a breather. I bet you girls are excited. Anyways, our practices are on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school. We have games and competitions throughout the week, even weekends. So being in cheer is a lot of work and dedication. You girls up for the challenge?"

"Yes," they said anxiously.

Then I just went straight to the point, "Look, I know you girls are in the SOB…" their smiles turned down, "and I'm not going to hold that against you," their smiles were starting to lift, "but please promise me that the SOB is NOT going to interfere. Cheer is very important to us cheerleaders and we can't have SOB members making fun of us and etc."

They nodded their heads. Rose spoke up, "That's understandable. Thanks for letting us in the squad."

"Thank you for being so good."

"Can we join you guys here?"

"Why of course you can. You're on the squad. Go, talk, and mingle with the other girls. We are basically a family." The girls went to sit down on the blanket. Magically, they just blended in together. Crazy right? They just fit into our lifestyles of cheer and stuff. _So what if they're "other siders"? _My smile grew wider every second. I checked the time on my cell phone and called out to Alice, "Alice, can we go find our lockers now?" She stood up and we started walking towards the building.

As we were walking into the building, I was looking through my purse for the combination and locker number. _It's in here somewhere…_that was when it happened. "Oof." I accidentally bumped into someone, taking the person down with me, and dropped my purse. I bent down to pick up my purse and said, "Sorry, I'm a total clutz." I looked up to see Alice's reaction. She just stood there, mouth open, no sound coming out. _Why is she so surprised? _I then turned my head to see who I bumped into and couldn't believe my eyes…

**Please tell me what you think. I know Bella's life seems a bit confusing, but it's really not. Basically what I'm trying to say is that her parents are hard on her when she doesn't deserve it. However, even though she lives a hard life, there are also many good moments in her life as well. So she's not **_**totally **_**screwed up. She is somewhat **_**normal. **_**Please review and spread the word about my story.**


	4. 3: Starting History Part 3

**For those of you who reviewed, I want to thank you. I love reading the reviews and it amazes me how supportive you guys all are.**

**Here's another side note I really want you guys to take in. For now, FORGET about Bella and Edward. That's right, I said FORGET about them. (Please don't kill me.) In chapter 2, I wanted to show that Bella and Mike are pretty solid in their relationship. Will Bella and Edward happen? Well, I can't tell you guys **_**that. **_**You'll just have to find out for yourself. *grins***

**And to answer the fans—**

**WhereWereYou: I hope you can tell that SOB is the name of the gang. You probably have heard of this phrase, you just never heard anyone shorten the phrase to "SOB." Once you find out what it stands for, you'll probably think I'm stupid for choosing this name. But after writing revisions and re-reading my drafts, calling the gang "SOB" just started to fit.**

**Mfrancesj: No, Bella did not bump into Mike making out with another girl. Mikes loves her too much to do that to her. I know, crazy right? It's a totally different Mike from other fanfictions and especially different from the original Twilight. But hey, it's AU for a reason.**

**Clancy119: Yes! I am getting down to business. I promised I would write this story, so here it is! As for your questions, you just need to read and wait…**

**If you haven't checked out ****Gatsby's Remaining Life**** and ****Sneaking a Dance with Josh****, please do.**

**Read and Review!**

CHAPTER 3: EPOV

Starting History Part 3

Great, just fucking great. Thursday, It's the first day of school of my senior year. Why the hell do we have to go to school in the first place? Every day we have to deal with teachers and their attitudes, always looking down on us as if we're some kind of animals. Okay, well maybe they _only_ look down on me and my kind, but still. At my school, it's the people with money who rule. Me? I don't have money. But I bet you, if I did, the teachers would be a whole lot nicer than they are now.

I just live with my mom. My dad? Yeah, he died. May he rest in peace. I miss him so much. He was the one who taught me how to be a man. I'll never forget any of the things that he taught me. Too bad I wasn't putting much of that knowledge to use. But whatever, I'm in a gang. When you're in a gang, you have no time to act like a gentleman. It's usually our fists that do the talking, not our fucking lips. We use our lips for other occasions, if you know what I mean.

But anyways, my mom? Yeah, she's the best thing in this world. Always so sweet and caring. But she's also weak. I'm in a gang to protect myself, so I won't get in anyone's bad nerve. But honestly? It's just to protect her. The thought of seeing her close to death, well, just don't make me think about it. She's always been there.

However, as great as my mom is, she's not the only thing in my life. The gang? Yeah, that's a big part of me too. I have to breathe, live, and eat the Sons of Bitches. **(A/N: I know, I know, it's a corny gang name, but it was all I could think of. Now, after writing, the SOB just sticks.)** Even though I'm in a gang for protection, that still doesn't mean I don't live my life in fear. I just don't let the fear get to me. Everyday, we have to fight, argue, punch, shoot, stab, you name it, we've done it.

Plus, it's a gang. We have an important reputation to keep up. We can't be known as the Sissies of Bitches.

A part of me, or a big part of me, wants to get out. I can't stand it. We do bad things, things that can keep us in jail forever. I want to get out. I'm dying to get out. I just don't. I'm not afraid of some fucking challenge; hell, I do fucked up challenges everyday. I just think one more year of being around this gang is going to be worth it. After all of this high school shit, I graduate. Then, if I'm lucky, I'll go to college. I'll take me and my mom out of here and leave the SOB. The fucking SOB can just suck my dick once we leave. Because once we leave, we're never coming back, ever. I know my mom wants to stay, to make a life that my father tried so hard to create. But I'm the man of the house now. Dad died trying to make a life. I can't have her risking her life. It's not worth my mother's life. Hell, nothing is worth my mother's life.

Yeah my life sucks, so what? Everyone's life in this part of the city sucks. That's why we're all in a gang, to stick with each other. None of us are rich or has money. Whenever we want something, we work damn hard for it. Not like some people on the _other _side that use credit cards and shit. We work through our living. We work for our money. And for that, we're damn proud of it. We don't take handouts either. If someone even thought of giving a handout…

Some of us gang members steal. You heard me, steal. And not just the phony stealing a pack of gum, but downright steal. We also deal drugs too. But me? I know better. I don't want to spend my time in jail for doing something stupid. I have enough brains cells to know what to do and what not to do. Like I said before, I don't take handouts. I told Carlisle Cullen **(A/N: Carlisle Cullen is the SOB's leader. Now you see why Edward is "Edward MASEN," not "Edward Cullen.")**, the leader of SOB, that I'm not going to steal nor am I dealing drugs. I'm not stupid. Carlisle always tries to convince me otherwise, but I have a brain. Too bad his brain is too fucked up with all the drugs he takes and all the shit he sniffs. Oh well, it's not my brain so I don't give a damn.

I get out of bed to get ready. I walk over to my dresser and just grab a pair of old jeans, a white t-shirt, and my SOB black leather jacket. No need to fancy it up. It's just school. Plus, the SOB black leather jacket is a must. It shows and represents who and what I am. That, and a couple of tattoos. Nothing scares a group of people than tattoos. I have a tattoo on my bicep. It's the symbol of SOB: an SOB with a knife stabbing in the middle of the 'O' and blood dripping. Oh yeah, we are well known for all the bloody fights we cause and end. It's our thing.

I looked out of my window. Well what do you know? I guess the sun does shine. I grabbed my sunglasses. I drive a motorcycle, my most prized possession. I may be in a gang, but I know how to be a safe driver. If the sun is blinding me, how the hell am I going to see the road and the oncoming traffic? I'm not stupid as most people think. I'm a damn good driver. No way in hell am I going to get into an accident or else we would lose our house for sure.

I grab my chains and hang them over my jeans. Those chains are just for effect. But whenever needed, I use them to threaten people. I also wear the traditional SOB red bandana. I usually tie it over my arm, the arm that I have my tattoo. It makes things all the more mysterious.

I go into my bathroom to take a shower, brush my teeth, and whatnot. When I finish my shower, I look at myself in the mirror. _What the hell am I doing here?_

I clean up and try to look presentable. I can never leave the house without my mom always telling me to fix myself up. According to her, appearances matter. But according to everyone that wants to breathe, my appearances mean SOB. I look at my hair and get tired of it quickly. I don't even care about my stupid hair. It's always in a disarray. Even when I fix it, it gets ruined. I don't even care. I just run my fingers through it and deal with it. I check the time. _Shit, why did I wake up so damn early?_

I go into the kitchen to eat breakfast. My mom is up and she's made some pancakes. Got to love mom. "Morning mom. Thanks for the breakfast."

"What makes you think I cooked these for you?"

"Mom, besides you, I'm the only one you cook for."

"Now don't sass me Edward."

"I only do it out of love." I walk up to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. She and I always joke around like this. We don't have an amazing life, so why not try to fill it up with smiles? Well, at least that's what mom says.

"I have to go to the store after work. So I won't be home until later. Be careful when I'm out."

"Mom, I'm 18 years old. I'm not some 8 year old boy."

"Hmm…that's funny. Because when you were 8 years old, you thought you were big and tough too."

"Mom…"

"I'm your mother. I have a right to always want you to be safe."

"Especially since I joined SOB, right?"

"I want you to be careful in the SOB. You shouldn't have joined."

"Mom, you know as well as I do that I did it to protect myself and you."

"But Edward…"

"But nothing mom."

"I don't want you to end up like your father."

"I won't. He's taught me things that I'll never forget. I will put _some _of that knowledge to use."

"Some? Why not all of it?"

"Because all of it might get me killed like dad."

"Don't talk about your father like that Edward Masen!"

"I'm sorry," I sighed. Talking about my father, her husband, was always a sore subject between me and my mom. He was too damn good of a man, too bad… "Forgive me?"

"I always do, son, I always do." She gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now eat your breakfast. You don't want to be late for school."

"Yes Ma'am."

"That's my boy."

"Mom, I'm your only boy." She laughed and left the house, leaving for work. Mom is just a waitress at some diner. She doesn't make much, but it's enough to survive.

When I finished my breakfast, I grabbed my backpack and left the house. My Ducati, I love my motorcycle. That's how I get around places, by my motorcycle. Some idiot wanted to get rid of it because of some stupid reason. I don't know what the reason was, but it's stupid if you're going to trash a Ducati. Once I found it in the junkyard, I took it in and fixed it up. Took me a long time too, but I did it. I worked hard for it. If anything were to happen to it, I'd be one angry man. That's right, I called myself a man. I'm 18 years old, I'm official legal to do anything. No one can stop me now.

Once I got outside, I put on my sunglass, and I see Tanya, my ex-girlfriend, sitting on my Ducati. _Why the hell is she here? Doesn't she understand that we're over? _"Tanya, what the hell? Get off of my Ducati."

"Oh Edward, don't be like that."

"Be like what?" I notice what she is wearing. She's wearing a red tube top, hanging so low that you can see her cleavage. She's not wearing a bra because you can see her nipples against the cloth. She's also wearing a mini black leather skirt and some leather knee high boots. Her nails are so fucking long, they've made permanent markings on some people who cross her path.

"All ass-like and whatnot." She came up to me and tried to seduce me, using her finger to trace my cheek. "But if you continue, I do have to say, you all riled up is sure damn sexy."

"Tanya, don't you get it? It's over between us."

"Why? It doesn't have to be. I can show you a _very _good time." I knew what she meant, _sex._ That bitch wants to have sex with me, again. She already had me once, too bad she blew it.

"Tanya, stop it. Why are you here?"

"I was just wondering if you could give me a ride to school?" She pouted.

Being the gentleman that my mom tried to raise me to be, I reached over to my Ducati and handed her my extra helmet. "Fine. Hop on." When she hopped on, I started ridding to school. While sitting behind me, she made sure to sit extra close to me. I could feel her pressing up against my back. Her hands? Lets just say she enjoys traveling south. Of course it pissed me off. I didn't want her touching my jewels. When we were at a stoplight I snared at her, "Tanya. Keep your fucking hands to yourself."

"Fucking hands? You want my hands to fuck you?"

"Tanya…" I growled. When the light turned green, I had no choice but to ride. She just giggled at me and continued groping me. Now, she just plain disgusted me.

Tanya and I used to go out. She's also in the SOB. I know, a girl in a gang is screwed up, right? But she's not a screwed up chick. She knows how to stand her ground. That chick, with her nails, I swear…she is violent. That was one of the reasons why I liked her so much. But that's the thing, I used to like her. When we were together, I actually thought we were in love. We even made it to the stage of having sex. Back then, I would've called it making love, but now I just look back disgusted with myself. I broke up with her when I saw her screwing some other boy. That pissed me off big time. She told me she had to do something at her house. Being the thoughtful boyfriend I thought I was, I went by her house to drop by some food. However when I arrived, there was a car on her driveway. When I looked through the windows, I saw her and some boy going at it like stupid horny teenagers. Pissed off, I yelled at her "It's over" and rode away. I wanted to punch the lights out on that fool, touching my girl. But the truth was that if she did it with one guy, how many guys has she cheated on me with?

As I finally got to school, I parked in a parking space. I literally threw Tanya off my bike, grabbed her wrist, and growled at her, "Tanya, what did you think you were doing?"

**My goal? To get over 75 comments. Crazy right? But hey, I have a goal and I'm going to do my best to reach it. Please review and spread the word about my stories.**


	5. 4: Starting History Part 4

**To answer my fans…**

**bebeDestiny: I know. Tanya is acting as if she does want to get killed.**

**clancy119: I like this Edward too. But remember, I'm trying to make Edward the enemy. LOL, like that's even possible. You'll be amazed on how many girls are more attracted to bad boys than the good boys.**

CHAPTER 4: EPOV

Starting History Part 4

"I did nothing Edward. I have know idea what you're talking about." Damn, she thought I was playing. Now was not play time.

"You know what I meant. Keep your filthy hands off of me."

She was finally able to see that I was being serious. "Filthy? You think I'm filthy Edward Masen?"

"You are if you're sleeping with other jackasses behind my back."

"Edward, stop blaming me for my actions." Is she serious? I'm pretty damn sure I wasn't the one who told her to cheat on me. "You should've paid more attention to me except for turning me down all the time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I couldn't ever remember turning her down.

"It was either the SOB, or your mother. But never me, Tanya, your girlfriend." How dare she blame my mother.

"First of all, you're not my girlfriend…"

"Yeah, we'll see about that," she muttered.

"Second of all, those are all important things to me. And you know what? I'm happy that you thought I didn't give you enough of my time."

"What?"

"My time deserves to go to people that I love and care about. Tanya, you're neither of those things."

"Excuse me?!" She nearly screamed.

I took a deep breath. I had to be a gentleman about this, that was how I was raised. "Look Tanya, we're both in the SOB, so having this 'thing' between us isn't a good idea. Why don't we just keep our relationship SOB, alright?"

"I'll get you to change you mind sooner or later."

"No, you won't. I won't make the same mistake twice. It's over, _for good._"

"It's not over until _I _say it's over."

"Hell no. That's just not going to cut it for me. You know what Tanya? Fuck you. Find your own ride back home, because I don't want you anywhere near me." With that, she stomped off to our SOB school tree. Under the SOB tree is where the SOB hangs out. It's _our _spot. If any idiot wanted to get killed, sitting under the SOB tree was one way. But everyone valued their lives too much to even _think _about sitting under the SOB tree. I followed her to the SOB tree because that's where I belong there too. Not the stupid Jock area where all they know is how to throw some pigskin and toss some toy in a basket. Not the stupid "U-G-L-Y You ain't got not alibi" area, I would rather die than sit with those plastic fakes.

When I got to the SOB tree, I sat down under the shade. Tanya was off with other SOB girls, probably crying over me. Whatever. _Damn, I need a drink, or a smoke._ Emmett McCarty, my best buddy and right-hand man, swung by and sat next to me. "What's up Edward?"

"I don't know McCarty. Why don't you tell me?"

"Well, it ain't your dick, if that's what you're asking."

"Perv."

"High School has _always _been a drag, hasn't it?" Emmett has muscles bulging out of his body, and he always loves using them. He enjoys getting into fights to show off his strength. If he loses, he'll fight again until he wins. Losing is never an option with McCarty. He causes some of the fistfights that SOB has to deal with. However, Carlisle, SOB's head honcho, never minded. He loves McCarty's enthusiasm and dedication. It was annoying having to bail him out of fights though.

"You got that right. We don't learn shit in this school. And when something finally gets interesting, they have to give us a fucking test without telling us. And finals? Once we learn something and get tested on it, we forget it. Why give us two tests for the same info?"

"I know man, totally messed up. So, how has your summer been?"

We looked at each other and I lifted my sunglass to the top of my head. We started cracking up. It was because Emmett and I spent the whole summer together. Smoking, drinking, partying, having tons of one-night stands, summer was always a blast. There were some occasional fights, but other than that, summer was good. "Dude, I just wish this high school shit is over fast. Summer was too damn short."

"I know what you mean man. Screw homework this year, let's just party."

"The SOB way."

"Be true to your gang."

The rest of the SOB gang heard what Emmett said and all yelled "Yeah!" We all stood up and high fived each other. The girls were bouncing up and down, giggling with each other. We all hated school, but liked each other more. We were—somewhat—a family.

That was when I saw her…again. Isabella Swan, she was getting out of her car. The popular "goody two shoes." Uhhh, what it would take to just corrupt her. She's on the cheerleader squad and is currently dating a football player. _Bitch, such a typical high school bitch._ Emmett noticed that I was, kinda, watching her. "Edward, are you checking out Isabella Swan? Aren't you already dating Tanya?"

"Fuck off. Are you _asking _me to murder you? Besides, you know I broke up with her a long time ago."

"More like the beginning of the summer. But, the way you're looking at Swan right now, kinda looks like you want her or something."

"I just glanced at a direction, and she just happens to be in that direction. What makes you think I was looking at _her_?"

"Masen, dude, it's okay to want a cheerleader. She's fucking _hot_!"

"Please. She's totally fake. And look at her, she's got no figure."

"What the hell are you talking about? Edward, I've seen your share of women, she's totally on your list and your type, isn't she?"

I can't believe him. He actually thinks I want a _cheerleader_. As if I would stoop that low to get some action. "Emmett, carefully look at her. She's got not boobs, no curves, and is too _peppy_."

"Hmm…she's showing off enough cleavage for _any _man, her jeans looks pretty snug to me, and imagine how _peppy _she could get in bed."

"Man, I think _you_ are having the hots for her." I said to Emmett.

Sawyer, another SOB member, spoke up, "If you guys are talking about Isabella Swan, she's smoking. Edward, have you been taking crack? 'Cuz if you are, that can explain the reason why you're so resistant to her."

Emmett said with sarcasm, "Edward, man, crack? I thought you'd never touch that shit. Do you have extra? Hook me up some right now."

I slapped them both in the backside of their head. "You fucking idiots, I am _not _high. Besides, after being in the SOB for so long, you'd actually think I would take that shit? I _want _to keep _all _of my brain cells, that's what makes me smarter than all of you pieces of shit."

Sawyer said, "Tough dissing Edward. You really want her, don't you?"

"Shut the fuck up." Both Sawyer and Emmett raised their hands up, like they would whenever a cop said "put your hands up, you're under arrest." And trust me, we've acquainted ourselves pretty well with cops.

Emmett decided to continue. He loves to play with fire, "Masen, man, but seriously listen: when has it ever been about the _body_? I've seen you with _every _single type of body there are: curvy, thing, flat, busty, and etc. Why you being so picky with Isabella?"

"Emmett, for you to ask that question, I think you already have enough crack as it is, and you don't need me to try to hook you up some."

Me and Isabella? Yeah, that'll be the day.

Then, we all saw Isabella run up to her boyfriend and kissing. _Ew…_I think I'm going to see my breakfast again. They've been holding each other for a long time. Who would want to hold a cheerleader? They're nothing but mindless airheads with a shitload of money.

Sawyer continued, "Too bad man. She's already claimed."

Emmett said, "So? That's not going to stop Masen."

"McCarty, Clinntock **(A/N: Clinntock is Sawyer's last name)**, shut the fuck up before I do some real damage to your faces. The first day of school is _not _the day to be doing this."

"Chill Masen. We're just teasing. The day an SOB member dates a girl from the _other _side is like World War III happening. _Everyone _is going to get involved."

"Well, then I guess we all won't see WW3 happening, now would we? The first two world wars were already hell, no need to create a third one."

"Unless it's in bed," Emmett said. Seriously, when is his mind _ever _off of sex?

Isabella walked back to another cheerleader, Alice Brandon. Ugh, Alice…she's so hyper and happy all the time, it's so fucking annoying.

Sawyer asked, "Well what about an SOB become an other sider?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't know about Rose and Kate?"

I swear I saw Emmett's eyes flash with shock when Sawyer said "Rose." Those two should just have sex and get over it. He needs to get laid, and so does she. "What about them?"

"Dudes, they made it on the cheerleading squad."

"WHAT?!" Emmett and I said. Then we stomped off to where the SOB girls were. Why the hell would SOB girls want to join the other side? It's the other side! We don't want to associate with _their _kind. Emmett and I are important in the SOB. We know what's right and what's wrong, especially when you're an SOB member; that's why we had to talk some sense into those girls.

Emmett started complaining, "Rosie, what the hell are you thinking becoming a cheerleader?"

Rose answered angrily, "I was thinking it would look great on a college application and it would be good for me. Unlike you, I actually _want _to go to college."

"How can you do this to us Rose?"

"Do what?"

"Become a cheerleader? You're going to be with the enemy."

"They're not the enemy Em. The cheerleaders aren't in any of the gangs that we are against. Plus, when you think about it, there is no reason for us to be against the 'other siders.' The 'other side' doesn't have a gang that we are against. So, why are we even against them?" I reluctantly glanced over to where Bella is. She is now with Alice, walking over to their table. _They even flock together._

I was also listening to Rose. All of us couldn't believe what she was saying. Emmett still tried to convince the girls, "Of course they are enemies. They think they're so great when they're not. They look down on us, thinking that we're stupid, when we're all probably just as smart as them, we just decide to not apply ourselves."

"And whose fault is that? Look, you boys 'not apply yourselves' all you want. While you boys slack off your senior year, and get caught up with 'senioritis,' Kate and I are going to be cheerleaders. Plus, it would be fun and good for us. We're sometimes tired of all this SOB shit. We know you guys are sometimes annoyed with it too."

"Don't let Carlisle hear you say that."

"Carlisle too is messed up: drinking, smoking, and taking drugs all the time. How can some man, who needs to go to rehab, control a gang?"

"Carlisle is a good man."

"Yeah, he's good at killing people for no shitty reason."

"If you hate the SOB so much, then why are you even…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Em. I never said I hate the SOB. I simply said some of the shit that we do isn't smart. Besides, you boys should be encouraging us, not degrading us."

That's when Tanya stepped in, "Honestly boys, let the girls do what they want to do. At least let them try this out. They can always quit later."

Emmett scanned her body, "My my my, Tanya, you sure do look delicious."

"McCarty, wipe that drool off of your mouth. You're too good for her." I said.

"Shut the fuck up Edward." Tanya said. "If McCarty wants me, he'll get me. Whatever McCarty wants, McCarty gets."

Emmett rubbed his hands together, "I do like the sound of that."

I slapped the backside of his head, "McCarty, you can't be _that _desperate."

"When you're me, Masen, you're _always_ desperate."

"That's disgusting," Rose said.

"Oh, don't worry Rosie, there is plenty of me for you."

"Shut the fuck up McCarty. I'd have to be drunk, high, drugged, desperate _and _stupid to share a bed with you. And honestly, I _know _I'm not as stupid as you."

"Sharing a bed isn't all what we'll be doing…"

"Keep your pants on where they belong."

"On the floor?"

"How 'bout keeping your pants on you?"

"Sex with clothes on? I dig it."

"Leave me alone McCarty."

"You want to do this _alone_? Damn, the image of you trying to pleasure yourself is driving me up the wall."

"Ew. Do you have to make a sexual connotation towards everything I say to you?"

"Baby, you lost me after 'sexual'? What sexual activities do you want to do?" Emmett grinned. Emmett knew exactly what she was talking about, he just decides to make everything sexual. Like I said, those two should just do it and get it over with. They like each other too much to even realize it.

Kate then chose to pop into the conversation, "McCarty, you're such a pig. Rose, lets go to the Cheer area."

As the two walk towards the Cheer area, Emmett shouts to them, "You're fraternizing with the enemy." Then both the girls turned around for a brief moment, to give Emmett the finger, with both of their hands. The whole SOB group laughed at McCarty for getting four fingers. **(A/N: I don't know about you, but I LOVE the conversation between Emmett and Rose.) **Emmett just laughed too. "Damn, Rosie sure has bloomed over the summer. Have you see her brand new _bod_?"

"What happened to 'It's not all about the body'?"

"Dude, it isn't. But growing a new body doesn't help a man's hormones either."

"You're a man?"

"Damn right I am."

We looked at each other and laughed. "McCarty, you sure know how to be you."

Tanya was still standing with us, listening to our conversation. She couldn't believe how quickly we got over the SOB girls becoming cheerleader. Well, we weren't over it; we just _seemed _like we were over it. She left and said, "Boys." I grabbed Tanya's arm, before she left, and turned her around to me. "Oh, Edward, getting all touchy touchy again? I didn't think you'd crack this soon," Tanya said with a smile.

Emmett was walking away smiling, "I'm going to leave you two lovebirds _alone. _Masen, you sure you guys are over?"

"McCarty, get out of here. Plus, you know we're still not together." I turned towards Tanya, "Why are you supporting the girls into becoming cheerleaders? You're not their mother."

"And you're not their father. Look Masen, let those girls do what they want to do."

"I don't want them making mistakes. We should be looking out for them, not pushing them towards trouble."

"Let them make their own mistakes Masen. And for your information, I am the mother. You're not the only one who is important in the SOB and know everything. I am just important as you are, maybe even more important."

"Yeah right bitch."

"Oh, feisty, I like a feisty Edward."

She was trying to make another move on me. "Listen Tanya…" And then I heard an "Oof." Some girl fell. She quickly grabbed her belongings on the floor, "Sorry, I'm a totally clutz." Tanya went down with her like the Twin Towers on 9/11. The bumper's friend just stared at me and looked at Tanya, mouth open, with no sound coming out. Tanya and I then both looked down to see who bumped into us. Well well well…

**Before you ask questions, at this point of the story, NO, EDWARD DOES NOT LIKE BELLA. In this chapter, he **_**hates **_**her and is disgusted with her because she is a cheerleader and rich. I know it seems like he likes her, but he doesn't…or does he?**

**What do you guys think about SOB being the gang name?**

**Please review.**


	6. 5: Knocking Down The Twin Towers Part 1

**To all my fans: Thank you so much for the nice reviews. This story has turned out to be bigger than I thought. Please read my other stories and spread the word about my stories.**

**Plus, does anyone know how to get your stories out? Thanks.**

CHAPTER 5: BPOV

Knocking down the Twin Towers Part 1

As we were walking into the building, I was looking through my purse for the combination and locker number. _It's in here somewhere…_that was when it happened. "Oof." I accidentally bumped into someone, taking the person down with me, and dropped my purse. I bent down to pick up my purse and said, "Sorry, I'm a total clutz. I hope you're okay." I sounded totally genuine. I looked up to see Alice's reaction. She just stood there, mouth open, no sound coming out. _Why is she so surprised? _I then turned my head to see who I bumped into and couldn't believe my eyes…OMG, I bumped into Tanya Denali, SOB's fiercest girl. She gave me such a dark look too, squinting her eyes with such evil behind them. She was trying to make me cower, but that was one thing I wasn't going to do. I stood back up, "Tanya, I hope your summer was nice."

"Watch where you're going, Cheer girl." She spat at me.

_Oh? So we're playing this game right now?_ That was when Alice changed her stance, she was backing me up. "Watch where you're standing, SOB girl."

"I wasn't the one looking through things in a purse."

"I wasn't the one not looking around the surroundings," I looked around her to see what she was doing. Edward Masen was by her, so I just made something up, "nor making out with anyone."

Edward spoke up to say something. _What the fuck?_ "We were not making out."

Tanya just walked up to me and tried to stare me down. But we are the same height, so the "glaring down on a person" didn't work. She put her hand up to shush Edward. "You saying that you bumping into me, was _my _fault?"

"I said no such thing."

"Excuse me?"

"I already apologized. No need to say it again."

"What did you say?"

"Jeez, I think she may need to get her hearing checked." I said to Alice, totally ignoring Tanya. I then looked back to Tanya, "I already apologized. No need for me to repeat it." _Unless you're totally stupid._

I linked arms with Alice and we continued walking towards the school building, until I got turned around by Tanya. "Come back here Cheer girl and apologize correctly."

"Unhand me right now bitch."

"Hey, Cheer girl, you should apologize for swearing to her face." Edward interrupted.

"Oh, poor baby, going to have your boyfriend fight your battles? I thought SOB members stand on their on two feet, not rely on others." Apparently, that blew the fuse.

"Take that back. Us SOB members know how to stand on our two feet." Tanya sneered.

"Our two feet? Huh, funny, because I only stand on MY two feet, not OUR two feet."

Right now, it was me and Alice face-to-face against Edward and Tanya. I don't care who the fuck they are, SOB or not, but no one should make me do things that I don't want to do. When Alice and I looked at each other and decided it wasn't worth it, we turned around and walked away. Then those two stepped in front of us. "Well?"

Alice finally said something, "Just move you gang members. She already apologized and meant it. No need to threaten our lives with it. Plus, it was an accidental bump. It's not like Bella wakes up in the morning and asks 'How should I piss off the SOB today?'"

"Even though it's kind of funny right now, seeing how you SOBs are acting like children. Just suck it up and deal with it. No need to be such drama queens about it." I said after Alice.

We walked around them and went straight to the door. When I reached for the door, Edward took my hand and made me face him. His other hand was stopping Alice from opening it. "Child? You think I'm a child? Give me one night and let me show you how much of a _man _I can be." I knew the secondary connotation behind his words…_sex._

"Let go of me Edward. You want to be a man? Then be a man by opening the door for me. As for 'how much of a man you can be'…well, I already have a man to fulfill _all _of my _needs._" Okay, in truth, Mike and I never made love, or even had sex for that matter. Yes, I'm still a virgin. Yes, I have had other relationships before Mike. Granted, none of them were as serious as Mike, but still. I've never had sex. Even if Mike would want to have sex with me, I wouldn't be ready to do it with Mike. I love Mike and all, but something was missing in our relationship. If I couldn't tell Mike about my real life, how am I suppose to give myself to him?

I violently pulled my hand back and he reached to open the door for me. He bent down acting like he was my butler. "Here you go, Ms. Swan."

If he wants to be my butler, then so be it, "That will be all now butler. I'll pay you when you deserve it." I heard a lot of "Ooh's" and "Burn's" from a group of people behind me. When I looked back, I could see it was the SOB boys. Alice and I just laughed at Edward's face and walked through the open door.

When Edward closed the door, walking back to his gang, Alice started asking me quietly, "Bella, are you crazy? Do you have a death wish?"

I sighed, "No, but I'm not going to let them mistreat me. I already apologized, and you also heard me genuinely apologize. No need to say it again."

"Would it have been so bad for you to repeat it?"

"Yes because it would make me look like I'm a coward, and I would lose my dignity. Alice, I've already been through _another_ summer of Charlie and Renee, I don't want to deal with the SOB either. Plus, I'm stronger than that, you know that."

"I thought you said everything between Charlie and Renee stopped."

"Only for the last couple of days." I corrected her.

Her mouth then shaped into a big "O." "But we spent, almost, the whole summer together."

"_Almost_ Alice, _almost_. You and I didn't hang out through _all _of summer." I pulled out my schedule, "Do we have any classes together?"

"Um, let me check." She pulled her schedule out. "We only have lunch, History, and 8th off."

"That's great. Mike has the same lunch, History and free period as us."

"Jasper too."

"Really?"

She laughed. "This is going to be a great school year."

"I can't believe it. It's just going to be the four of us, like always."

"Like always," she agreed.

When I looked through my purse again, I found my locker and combo sheet. It turns out that Alice's locker is right next to mine. Wow, senior year may be better than I thought. When we got to our lockers to put our stuff in, our boyfriends found us. Mike was the first to say something. "Bella, there you are." He looked at Alice, "Alice, I haven't seen you all summer."

"And I haven't seen you this summer either," she replied.

"Been good?"

"Yup. How was the summer with my boyfriend?"

"Totally relaxing. It was just a summer made for men." We all laughed at Mike when he said "men."

"You know, Bella was hurt when you didn't call her over the summer."

"Alice!" I hissed at her.

Mike said, "Bella, it's okay. I deserve it. It was wrong of me and I know it. I only hope you can forgive me."

"I already forgave you Mike." I said.

"Alice, will you forgive me too then?" he smiled.

"If my best friend forgives you, then that's all that matters."

Jasper joined the conversation, "Alice, stop torturing the poor boy."

"I'm just saying. Mike, if you hurt Bella, I swear, I will kill you. And that is a promise." Alice was always protective of me.

So I decided to play along too. "Jasper," I said doing my best to copy Alice's voice, "If you hurt Alice, I swear, I will kill you. And that is a promise." Then, we just all laughed at each other. This is what it's always been like between the four of us. Comfortable. I then went up to Jasper and gave him a hug, "Hey Jasper. I haven't seen you all summer. Did you have fun with Mike?"

He just chuckled, "Not having fun with Mike should be against the law."

Alice gave Mike a hug too, "I hope there was no drinking or anything."

"Of course not" the boys said in unison. Alice and I just gave each other looks, of course they were lying. But we're all 18 year old, it's like we're _suppose _to drink underage.

I spoke up. "So I just heard that we all have lunch, History, and 8th off together."

Jasper answered me, "Yes, we know. Mike just told me. Think this year is going to be interesting?"

"Dude," Mike said, "it's our senior year, the year when anything and everything happens."

"True," we all agreed. Senior year, it's suppose to be special. Like Mike said, anything and everything happens.


	7. 6: Knocking Down The Twin Towers Part 2

**Two chapters in one week? Wow, I spoil you guys rotten!**

**Ugh, I have AP tests to study for. So, as wonderful as you fans are, are you going to hope for me to get all 5s on my tests? Please? *Pouts***

**Thanks for all the sweet comments. I hope I don't disappoint you guys in the future.**

**To answer my fans:**

**RobRiv: I know, most people aren't used to reading a story about Bella being with Mike. But just give the story some time, that's all I ask for.**

**Please spread the word about my stories, read, and review!**

CHAPTER 6: EPOV

Knocking Down the Twin Towers Part 2

I had trouble trying to not laugh at Tanya falling flat on her face. As much as I dislike Isabella and Alice, I think my hate for Tanya is a bit more. But, I could tell that this was going to be a showdown. I have to like Tanya a bit more than the cheerleaders, we're SOB members.

When Tanya stood back up, so did Isabella. "Tanya, I hope your summer was nice." _Wow, so diplomatic. Why?_

"Watch where you're going, Cheer girl."

"Watch where you're standing, SOB girl."

"I wasn't the one looking through things in a purse."

"I wasn't the one not looking around the surroundings," Isabella looked at me, "nor making out with anyone."

That made me mad, I was doing no such thing with Tanya. "We were not making out."

I then see Tanya's hand in front of my face. _How dare she shush me_? "You saying that you bumping into me, was _my _fault?"

"I said no such thing."

"Excuse me?"

"I already apologized. No need to say it again."

"What did you say?"

"Jeez, I think she may need to get her hearing checked," Isabella said to Alice. Isabella then turned towards Tanya, "I already apologized. No need for me to repeat it."

The cheerleaders were turning around to leave, until Tanya stopped Isabella. "Come back here Cheer girl and apologize correctly."

"Unhand me right now bitch."

This is getting out of hand. I might as well say something, "Hey, Cheer girl, you should apologize for swearing to her face."

"Oh, poor baby, going to have your boyfriend fight your battles? I thought SOB members stand on their on two feet, not rely on others." Apparently, that blew the fuse.

"Take that back. Us SOB members know how to stand on our two feet."

"Our two feet? Huh, funny, because I only stand on MY two feet, not OUR two feet."

When they tried leaving again, Tanya just pulled me to stand in front of them; she wanted to stop them and make them apologize again. We are the SOB, we stick together. "Well?"

Alice found her voice, "Just move you gang members. She already apologized and meant it. No need to threatened our lives with it. Plus, it was an accidental bump. It's not like Bella wakes up in the morning and asks 'How should I piss of the SOB today?'"

"Even though it's kind of funny right now, seeing how you SOBs are acting like children. Just suck it up and deal with it. No need to be such drama queens about it." Isabella said.

Now that comment pissed me off. How dare a cheerleader call me a child? When they left again, for the 3rd time, I put my hand up to stop the door from opening. With my other hand, I grabbed her arm and turned her around towards me. "Child? You think I'm a child? Give me one night and let me show you how much of a _man _I can be." _As if you could handle me in bed…_

"Let go of me Edward. You want to be a man? Then be a man by opening the door for me. As for 'how much of a man you can be'…well, I already have a man to fulfill _all _of my _needs._"

I opened the door for her, and bent down, mocking her. "Here you go, Ms. Swan."

"That will be all now butler. I'll pay you when you deserve it." Damn it, she turned the game around. That pissed me off. Surely she could tell that I was insulting her. The SOB gang did "Ooh's" and "Burn's." And I thought they were suppose to be on my side. I closed the door behind them and walked back to the SOB tree.

"What the hell guys?"

"She dissed you, and she dissed you good." Clinntock said.

"Clinntock, you better shut the fuck up or else."

"Masen, you have anger issues."

"Yeah, whatever." I had to finish the conversation I was having with Tanya. I saw her and went up to her, "Tanya, what the hell?"

"What's wrong now? Is it about us fighting with those cheerleaders? Whatever Edward, you knew that we could take them on. Hell, I could take both of them."

"No, that's not it. Fiesty, Tanya? Seriously." **(A/N: Edward is referring to Tanya calling him feisty. It's a couple of chapters back.)**

"Oh, that."

"It's over Tanya, forever. And, don't encourage Rose and Kate to join the cheer girls."

"What is it now Edward? They want to do something, and you're preventing them from doing it. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"They're young SOBs. They shouldn't be with the enemy and such."

"Edward, they're big girls now. They can handle it."

"No they can't and you know it. You called yourself a 'mother figure.' Well, be that figure and be a good role model for them."

"Role model? Seriously Masen? What the hell are you on?"

"Look after them," I barked.

"Yeah yeah," she waved her hand to me.

I went back over to the guys. "Dude, you were pretty harsh on Tanya," Clinntock said.

"She deserves it for hurting me and thinking that I'll forgive her so quickly and easily."

"Are you going to forgive her?"

"Hell no."

Emmett rubbed his hands together, "It's our senior year you bitches. Ready for it?"

Then everyone just yelled at Emmett, "Who you calling a bitch, asshole?" We all laughed together. A family, this is what we are and we're damn proud of it.


	8. 7: The Enemy Is Closer Than You Think

**To answer my fans:**

**Clancy119: I don't know how many people are in SOB. I mean, it's a gang. I'm not going to just set a certain amount of people in SOB. Just imagine SOB as a big gang, a normal gang.**

**Wow! Another chapter so soon? I think I spoil you guys too much.**

**Read, Review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 7: BPOV

The Enemy is closer than you think

The bell rang. Lunchtime. Time to be with my best friend and our boyfriends.

When we met up with each other, we bought lunch together. We usually bought something different, that way we could share it later. Some of us would bring lunch and some of us would just buy the crappy food Forks High has. Other days, we go out for lunch.

But for today, we all had to buy lunch. Most of us forgot to bring a lunch because today is the first day. All of us had a little trouble waking up early. Summer was just a great time for us to party late and wake up later. So going cold turkey on the new schedule was a little bit hard for us. Me? I had to pick Alice up for school.

After we all bought lunch, we went outside to eat on the picnic tables. "You guys excited for senior year?" I asked.

Mike answered for everyone, "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be? Aren't you excited, babe?"

"I'm excited to get out of here."

"Same." Everyone concurred. I looked at Alice and her eyes met mine. She knew exactly why I had to get out. All of a sudden, we heard a big roar behind us. We all quickly turned to see what the commotion was about. Ugh, the SOB under their tree. "Seriously, what is their deal?"

"Wouldn't it just be easier if they all got kicked out?" Mike said.

"They've probably done enough shit to get kicked out. Question is, why aren't they out?" Jasper asked.

"I have no clue," Alice said. "You know, they almost threatened Bella this morning." All of a sudden, the boys got nervous.

Mike calmly wrapped his arm around my waist, trying to be all protective. "Why did they threaten you babe?"

_Thanks Alice_. "They didn't threaten. I just happened to cross their paths this morning."

"How so?" Mike was starting to worry.

"Mike, please don't make a big deal out of this."

"Bella, I'm your boyfriend. If I can't make a big deal out of this, who can? Now tell me, what happened?"

I sighed in defeat. "I accidentally bumped into Tanya, and she fell down with me. Apparently, my apology wasn't sincere enough. She got Edward to side with her and everything. Honestly, it was no big deal."

"You're okay though, right?"

"I wouldn't be sitting here, in your arms, if I wasn't okay."

"Damn it Bella. I'm so sorry." He gave me a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"For what?" What did he have to be sorry for?

"For not being there. If I hadn't left you, none of this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry baby."

"Mike, none of this is your fault. Don't even try to blame this on yourself."

"But if I had been there, I could have protected you against them."

I don't need you to protect me against the SOB, Mike. I may need you against my parents… "Mike, I'm a big girl. I don't always need to be protected."

Jasper joined the conversation. "Alice, did they do anything to you?"

"Nope, I'm fine."

He cupped her face. It looked so cute. "You sure?"

"Yes Jazzy," she nodded in his palms. It was as if losing Alice would kill Jasper.

Mike moved his arm from my waist, to my shoulder, giving my shoulder blade a small squeeze. "Let's hope we don't have any classes with the SOB. I swear, they're nothing but trouble."

"They're a gang. They're _supposed_ to be trouble. It's programmed into their gang minds." Alice said.

"Yeah, well let's just cross our fingers."

"I honestly don't see the point in gangs." I said. Really, what was the point to them?

"Who fucking cares," Mike said, "As long as we're safe, that's all that matters. They want to fuck up their lives, be my guest. But when it comes to people that I love," he looks at me, "then it gets personal."

"Mike?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Anything for you. I love you Bella."

"Me too," and I gave him a small peck on his lips.

For the rest of lunch, we were all discussing what to do for the weekend. Tomorrow is Friday, so we would have time to go out and stuff. Plus, Alice and I had to get ready for a pre-practice meeting tomorrow during 8th period. We were basically going to discuss the rules and what to expect in the future. Actual practice won't start until next Monday.

Alice mentioned a new club that was opening. I immediately wanted to go with Alice. Clubbing was a lot of fun around Forks. We had such great clubs and alcohol. The boys were too reluctant to go, but we would find our way around that. They were never able to say no to us. I just wish Mike would dance with me…or better yet…grind with me. We're both teenagers, so our hormones _must _be there.

The bell rang again and we all went to History class. Mike and I walked hand-in-hand, so did Jasper and Alice. When we walked in, we were the first ones who made it. Well, except for Jessica and Tyler. Jessica was sitting on Tyler's lap, with her arms around his neck, and his arms groping her waist and ass. They were making out like crazy. Alice and I giggled. I decided to disturb them. "Hey Jessica, why not give Tyler some air?"

They immediately detached their lips from each other. Jessica didn't move from Tyler's lap, "Bella! How are you guys?"

"Good."

"Summer good?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

"Jessica, stop making out with Tyler. Class is almost going to start and you know how Mr. Banner is." Is Jessica dating Tyler?

"Shit, is lunch over already?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Mike said.

"Damn it. Sorry Jess, but I need to get to class. Thanks for a great lunch."

"Hmm," Jess said, "My pleasure. See you after class."

"Indeed." With that, Tyler left the classroom.

I broke the silence, "Care to explain?"

"What do you mean?" Jess asked innocently.

"Why were you and Tyler sucking face?" Alice asked.

"Well we're not dating if that's what you're asking."

"Jess," I warned, "be careful."

"Tyler knows I just want a fling. He's cool with it and so am I. Besides, I have my eyes on another prize." I swear I saw her looking at my boyfriend when she said that. But I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Mike is mine, period.

Alice decided to invite Jess to our plans. "We are all going to Club Infinity tomorrow night. Want to come? You should bring Tyler too." **(A/N: I don't know why, but Jessica and Tyler making out like that just seemed appropriate for this **

At first, I was confused towards why Alice invited her, but then I thought it was a good idea. Like I said before, my relationship with Jess wasn't a good one, so this could be a great time to bond. "Yes Jess, join us. It'll be fun."

"Sure," Jess shrugged her shoulders, "Why not."

"You in our History class?" Jasper asked.

"Guess so."

With that, the rest of us sat in random seats. The five of us just started talking together. Before you knew it, the empty class wasn't so empty anymore. It was filling up with students. After a few minutes, I noticed there were a couple of empty seats. The bell ring, indication that class I starting, but the teacher wasn't here yet. When I heard the door open, I looked to see who our teacher is. Instead, I got a different eyeful. Oh my God…


	9. 8: The Enemy Part 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long. But I had APs. Wanna hope that I got all 5s? Anyways, here is the chapter.**

**To answer my fans:**

**.x0x0: You'll find out who is at the door by reading this chapter. This story won't always be a BPOV. I will have EPOVs too. Mike loves Bella, period. Mike may not be **_**in **_**love with Bella, but he loves her. It's more like a "first love" kind of thing. Jessica has a slight "kindergarten" crush on Mike. **

**Thanks for the compliments.**

**Read, review, and spread the word.**

CHAPTER 8: EPOV

The Enemy is Closer Than You Think Part 2

The bell rang. Lunchtime. Time to hang out with the SOB gang.

Some of the people in the gang was nice enough to bring lunch for all of us. Of course they stole most of it, but I wasn't at the scene of the crime. No cop can fucking arrest me. If they even try to come near me with those metal handcuffs, I'll cuff them first.

We were under the SOB tree, eating our fries and burgers. Sawyer had the nerve to ask me, "Masen, what's your schedule like this year?"

"A shitty one, why?"

"Got 8th free?"

"I'm a fucking senior. Of course I do."

"I'm just asking because some of us couldn't get 8th free."

"Probably because of all the shit you guys do."

"Probably, but you know us SOBs. _Everything _is worth it."

A hot chick walked by and Sawyer whistled. "Hey honey," she turned to him, "Want to help with my sexual frustrations?"

"Ugh," she responded, "Jack yourself off. Don't even come near my pussy." She scowled and sashayed her ass away from him.

I scoffed, "Dude, you need to find a better way to get laid or else you _will _suffer."

"Nah, she just doesn't know what she wants." Then Sawyer walked up and chased after her.

McCarty came to sit next to me, "So, what are the chances of him getting laid?"

"Hey SOB, What _are_ the chances of Sawyer getting laid?"

We _all _laughed at that. Sawyer knew how to _get_ some, but he was just currently failing. Poor Sawyer. Then Isabella and her group looked back at us. _Look away assholes. This is the SOB's turf._

Emmett said, "Think he would learn a little something from us?"

"Haha, he could learn everything from us. Do you know how much ass we got over the summer?"

"More than any man has gotten in a lifetime."

"True shit."

Sawyer came back with red lipstick markings all over his face. "What about me?" He grinned.

"Dude, looks like you got marked. Tapped her yet?"

"Nah, not yet. But I will." He raised his eyebrows up and down. "So boys, see any girl you like? You want? To tap?"

"Sawyer man, I think the SOB has had a bad effect on you."

"Take that back Masen."

"I will."

During the rest of lunch, all we did was have laughs and chill. It was pretty relaxing, until the some bells rang. We're going to be late to History class. Great. Oh well, might as well show up the SOB way.

"Hey guys, don't you think it's time for us to head to class?"

McCarty said, "Nah. I want to ditch. Why don't we ditch?"

"Because it's the first day of school. It's dumb to ditch."

"That's why we should ditch. It's just the first day of school. We'll be doing nothing."

"McCarty, let's at least be in school for one day before we earn a great rep. SOBs, lets go."

On the walk to class, we got stopped by the principle. "Edward Masen, I want to have a word with you."

"Oh look, it's the principle. Sorry Mister, but we got to get to class, because if we're late, then we have to see you again. Personally, as good looking as you are, I don't want to see you again."

"Watch it Edward. The rest of you boys can go to class. Edward, I need to talk to you."

"No boys, don't go. Principle Mitchum, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my gang. Us SOBs stick together."

"That's not the only thing us SOBs boy stick to." McCarty said. _Way to impress the principle._ But of course, knowing Emmett, he always has something funny and perverted to say.

"It's a private conversation."

"The gang is private enough to listen on in. The gang is my family."

"You know Edward, you're going to have to learn how to stand on your own two feet." _Where have I heard that one before?_

"I heard that you threatened some girls this morning."

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" _Lies. Such a sissy, can't even handle some small talk._

"If I ever hear about you threatening anyone ever again, you will see me and I'll see what I can to you."

"Oh no, the principle of Forks High is going to expel. What are you going to do to me when I continue my behavior, but I'm not even a student?"

"Watch it Edward."

"Or what. You can't do anything. Suspension and detention don't do shit. Just go straight to expulsion. It might save you some time."

"I'm not going to give up on you that easy. You're a good boy Edward."

"Really? I should screw up my rep more so I can be a bad boy."

"Stop threatening my students Edward, and I may give you mercy."

"I guess this is the part you tell me that you'll be here when I need to talk to someone? You'll be a friend?"

"It already amazes me how you can call your stupid _gang _a _family_. Now go to class. I don't want to see you again either."

McCarty spoke up, "Hey, Mitchum! Just let us go. Edward didn't do shit, and neither have us. No need for the interrogation."

"You have done anything wrong _yet_. I want to get to you and tell you _before_ you guys do something stupid." Principle Mitchum finished.

"Accuse us when you have proof. Innocent until proven guilty, right?"

"Emmett, I think you should brush up on your History."

"Well what a coinky dink. We're all going to History now."

"SOB, you'll be amazed on what I can do as the principle."

"Like what?"

"Curious boys?"

"Damn right."

"Then maybe you should get yourselves into a colossal of trouble and then you'll find out."

"Threatening us Principle Mitchum? Such a hypocrite."

"Edward, unlike you, I am a respected man and a reasonable principle. I am not threatening anyone, nor will I ever do so. SOBs, off to class now. Hurry along. And be good."

As we walked away, I told the gang, "Even _he _knows who we are and he's not afraid to call us SOB."

McCarty said, "He looks and sounds pretty tough."

"But he could be a total wuss on the inside."

McCarty said to the rest of us, "SOB, watch your back for Mitchum. He could be dangerous."

"McCarty, stop being paranoid."

When we walked into class, the first thing I saw, was the clutz that bumped into me this morning and gotten me in trouble with Mitchum. Oh this will be fun for sure.


	10. 9: Trespassing & Provoking Part 1

**I almost wasn't going to post up this chapter. I'm so busy and I spent this whole morning writing this. But anyways, just one chapter this weekend.**

**Check out ****Sneaking a Dance with Josh**** and ****Gatsby's Remaining Life****. Also check out this new story I'm beta'ing. It's called ****Renesme and Jacob's Story**** by Renesme CARLY Cullen. So far I've beta'ed chapters 14 and 15.**

**Please read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 9: BPOV

Trespassing and Provoking

I couldn't believe it. Edward Masen, in my History class. This would surely suck.

When he walked in, he walked in with a couple members from SOB. Emmett and Sawyer, his best friends, also came in. They choose seats behind us. How ridiculous. I looked nervously at Mike, wondering what he would say. "Mike, baby, are you okay?"

His hand tightened on my hand, "Yes baby, why would you ask that?"

"Because your jaw is clenching and you look worried."

He pulled me in closer. I love sitting this close to Mike. "Babe, he just threatened you this morning. And now, he's in our class? What if he tries to hurt you again?"

"He won't."

"He _can_."

"Mike, stop. Just don't worry."

Alice overheard us, "Don't worry Bella, Jazz is giving me the same speech."

"Oh Alice, stop eavesdropping." I eye rolled at her.

Rose and Kate also walked in with them. I decided to say hi to the new cheer girls, "Hey Rose, Kate."

They walked up to us, "Hey Bella, Alice."

Alice greeted, "Hey girls."

Kate responded, "It's great that we all have class together, right?"

"No, not really." Mike responded.

Their smiles turned down. "Mike! Girls, that's not what he meant."

Jasper answered for Mike, "He just doesn't like the fact that Edward and the other SOB boys are here. Well, neither do I, but still. You girls? You girls aren't bad. Besides, you're cheer girls and are going to be around my Alice and Bella for a long time. Plus, our girls like you. Whoever our girls like, we like. So Rose and Kate, you girls are good on our list."

"Thanks," they said in unison. Then, they left to go sit in some seats.

I moved my face to look at Mike, "Mike, you need to calm down. I don't want my newbies to be sad on their first day of school."

"I'm sorry babe."

"It's okay. You just need to relax."

"Again, sorry babe."

"Just relax," I cooed in his ear. And then, I gave him a light peck on his cheek.

He turns and looks at me, "Thanks for the kiss."

"Anything for you."

Edward interrupted us and said behind us, "Eww, you two get a room. Actually, get a hotel room. And if you're too poor, I'll pay the room for you guys. Hell, I'll even throw in a box of condoms." What he said was a bit ironic. Edward is the poor person here, he and his kind live on the _other side._ However, him mentioning a box of condoms made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Mike and I hadn't made that step yet.

Mike saw my facial reaction when Edward said "box of condoms." This angered Mike. He abruptly turned around and said to him, "Back off Masen."

"Oh, Newton is getting all mad. What are you going to do? Kick a football towards my head?"

"Masen, are you _asking _me to take you on?" Mike's not even the punter on the team.

"No, I'm asking you to just lie down dead so I can tap _that_." Edward eyed me. It looked a bit menacing.

Mike just stood up from his chair, with Jasper backing him up. This made Edward, Emmett, and Sawyer stand up too. Mike asked, "What the hell did you just say?"

Edward responded, "I said, drop dead so I can tap…"

"All right students, class is starting. Everyone take a seat." Mr. Banner walked in class. _Oh great, Mr. Banner. The hardest teacher at Forks High._

I looked over to Alice and mouthed, "Thank God." She nodded her head in agreement. We didn't want our boys to get into a fight.

However, the boys didn't feel the same way. They just stood there, eyeing each other. They looked as if they wanted to continue. Mr. Banner continued, "Boys, sit down."

"Or what?" Edward said. Typical, of course an SOB would talk back to a teacher.

"Or, I will send all of the boys who are currently standing to the principle's office."

I took Mike's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. I said to Mike, "Mike," I pulled down on his hand, "sit down. It's not worth it. You know what a visit to the principle's office could mean. It could jeopardize your position on the football team." Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and did the same. After a couple of seconds, Mike and Jasper looked at each other. It looked like they were having a silent conversation. Giving in, they sat back down.

However, Edward, Emmett, and Sawyer decided not to sit down. The whole class was waiting for them to sit. Mr. Banner, giving up his patience, demanded the boys, "Boys, sit down."

"Screw this shit. I rather go to the principle's office than sit here." Edward said. Another typical thing an SOB member would do.

Mr. Banner continued, "Name?"

"Edward Masen. And I'm damn proud of it too."

"I'm sure you are. Edward, take a seat at once. If it's a detention you want, then I will grant your wish and give you as many detentions as you want. Now, you boys take a seat. This is my classroom, and in my classroom, you follow _my _rules. Sit down!" The SOB boys murmured something to each other and just sat down. "About time," Mr. Banner said. "All right class. I'm Mr. Banner and welcome to 7th period History class." The whole class just groaned. "Okay, okay. I know, we all wish it was still summer and we wish we weren't here."

"No, we wish _you _weren't here so class can be over and we can all go home." All the SOB members just laughed at Edward's comment. Mr. Banner, however, just stood there patiently. _Wow, I would never be able to do that._

"Congratulations Edward, you just got your first detention of the year. Edward, meet me after class and we will discuss your punishment. Anyways, back to History, all of you students are young. Some of you are 18 and claim that you're adults…"

"We are," Edward said. _Just shut up Edward!_

"…but you're not. Technically, you're still teenagers and still are high school students. There is still a lot of things in this world that you don't know yet. My job as your teacher? My job is to teach you those things. Whether you guys absorb that information is up to you. Using that information and applying it to your life is also up to you. You'll be amazed on how often you look back into your roots to find out more about yourself, your _history._"

"I don't see how the first atomic bomb is going to affect me," Edward mentioned.

"You see Edward, you may not have an atomic bomb dropped on your house, but it can be used metaphorically on your life style. How you handle the after shock and heal from the radiation is your choice."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"First of all, watch your language. Second of all, that is something I cannot teach you. That is something you will have to learn for yourself, and hopefully, you'll figure it out _through _my teachings." **(A/N: I don't know why, but I love Mr. Banner's speech. Just for future references, I feel like he's going to have a—somewhat—big role in this story.)**

"If you're not going to teach us, we may as well leave." Edward and some SOB members started standing up.

"And if you leave, I can make sure you guys will receive an automatic suspension."

One of the SOB members told Edward, "Edward, suck it up and sit down. My parents actually want me to _graduate. _Just sit back down." And with that, they all sat down.

"Anyways class, before I was _rudely _interrupted, I'm pretty sure you guys are all aware of the big senior History project. And yes, we will be doing this project." More groans. I hate History. "Stop the groaning. You'll be amazed on what you can learn from this project." _Yeah right!_ "This project is a partner project and I will be choosing your partners." More groans. I never understood why teachers would partner people up. It was as if they tried to be peacemakers and make everyone work together. But the thing is, if one person doesn't like someone, then fine. Deal with it. You can't _force _anyone to like someone.

Jasper raised his hand and asked, "Why can't we pick our own partners?"

"Because you'll never learn anything. Besides, this is great practice for your future."

"How so?"

"In your life…name?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"In your life Jasper, you won't always work with people that you like. However, you will have to. If I partner you up with someone you hate now, think of it as practice for the future. Plus, it'll help you build teamwork skills. You'll thank me one day. But that goes for the rest of you students as well. Who knows? I may partner you up with someone that will be a very important person in your life. You just never know."

I raised my hand and asked, "What is the project and who are our partners?"

"I will assign partners and hand out the assignments…What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Yes, thank you. I will do all that stuff tomorrow Isabella. But first, I need to learn all of your names." He checks the clock. It's almost time to go. "Before you guys all make your exit, you have homework."

Groans, "It's the first day of school," "Are you serious?," "You can't do that to us," and more complaints filled the air.

"This is high school. You students have it easy. Think of how much harder it will be in college, or even worse, when you actually have a job. But anyways, you have homework. It's pretty easy. For tonight, I want you to write down possible project ideas for your History project. This project is to not be taken lightly. It will take up a big portion of your grade. There are two parts to it: one for the first semester, and the other for the second semester. If done correctly and accurately, I may exempt you from finals. But don't take advantage of that. Even if you do receive an A on the project and in the class, if I feel like you should take the finals, then I will make you take the final for a grade."

I raised my hand again, "What do you mean, 'possible project ideas'? Is it a paper? Do we have to reenact something? Do we have to make a drawing? Use a shoebox to make a scene? What?"

"That is something that I will discuss with you students _tomorrow._ For now, have a little fun with the idea. By the way, I am also assigning seats tomorrow." More groans. Mr. Banner sure does love to torture us. "The person you sit next to tomorrow will be your partner."

A voice asked, "Can we choose where we sit?"

"No." Mr. Banner simply answered. The bell rang and everyone started to pack their stuff to leave. "See you guys tomorrow. And this time, I hope I don't have to waste time to teach you boys how to sit down. Edward, don't leave yet. I still need to see you, remember?"

When Alice, Jasper, Mike, and I left, we all went to our lockers. We were talking about our History class, the project, and Mr. Banner. Mike said, "I can't believe we have the SOB in our History class."

Jasper said, "You don't think they'd be stupid enough to try anything, do you?"

"They're just stupid, period," Mike said.

"Boys," I said, "Lets just hope that we aren't going to be partnered up with them. It would suck to work with an SOB member for a whole year."

Alice said, "Do you think if we asked Mr. Banner to not partner us up with an SOB, he'll grant that wish for us?"

"Alice, that would be like choosing your partner. Mr. Banner made it very clear that we can't choose. Besides, working with Rose or Kate wouldn't be too bad."

"If I had to work with Rose or Kate, I wouldn't complain. It's those boys that frighten me."

The boys got tense when Alice said "frighten." Alice and I put some stuff into our lockers and took our boyfriend's hands. I said, "Come on boys, lets go to my place and chill. My parents won't be home until late. Alice will ride with me, and you boys can take Jasper's car."


	11. 10: Trespassing & Provoking Part 2

**So this is an EPOV of last chapter. I don't think I'll keep doing POVs from both Bella and Edward on each chapter, but we'll see.**

**As I was writing, I feel like I'm writing too much, that I'm rambling off and such. Please tell me if I am. I don't want my fans and readers to start skimming what I write. I work hard with my stories and I want people to enjoy them. This chapter is already two pages longer than the other chapters.**

***Worried Look* I'm starting new stories after MH and SDJ. I thought a lot about the plot and stuff. But I am not writing them until **_**after **_**MH and SDJ are finished and they are still in the "making-of" process. So no guarantees. But, if you want to see a Sneak Peek Summary of them, email me at GlisteningMoonlight (at) gmail (dot) com. I will be glad to email something back to you.**

**I also have some outtakes from both MH and SDJ that I will be happy to email to my fans. Just email me and ask.**

**To answer my fans:**

**Wishful------: I know how you feel and I apologize. But I don't want to update a chapter that is 10 pages long, or longer. It would be too much to read and anything longer than that, readers get bored. They start skimming and miss out details. I will take your suggestion into consideration for the future; but as of now, I will not do it. Sorry. I hope you won't stop reading.**

**Please read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 10: EPOV

Trespassing and Provoking Part 2

Seeing that little girl, in my History class, was going to make my day. One school year, one _full _school year where I can torture that "daddy's girl" and make her life a living piece of hell. _Oh, this will be good._

As my first act of torturing her, I think I'll sit behind her and her little boy toy.

The first thing I see when I'm behind her, is her kissing Newton's cheek. That's disgusting, who would ever want to kiss _his _cheek. I wonder how her kissing _my_ cheek would be any different. "Eww, you two get a room. Actually, get a hotel room. And if you're too poor, I'll pay the room for you guys. Hell, I'll even throw in a box of condoms." I don't know what came over me: if it was the pleasure of ruining them or if it was just jealousy. It definitely wasn't the latter. I saw Isabella's reaction when I said "box of condoms." Oh, such a touchy subject. Have I hit the jackpot? Apparently, Newton wasn't satisfying her enough.

"Back off Masen."

_Shut the fuck up Newton. Think I can't take you on?_ "Oh, Newton is getting all mad. What are you going to do? Kick a football towards my head?"

"Masen, are you _asking _me to take you on?"

"No, I'm asking you to just lie down dead so I can tap _that_." I gave her one of my many famous seducing looks.

"What the hell did you just say?" He stood up. I stood up too, to size him up. He only had Whitlock to back him up. I had McCarty, Clinntock, and the rest of the SOB gang. He's got nothing. Well, he would have the whole football team too…

"I said, drop dead so I can tap…" _Definitely a touchy subject. He shoots and scores!_

"All right students, class is starting. Everyone take a seat." _Fuck, the teacher is here. Mr. Banner? Oh, this will be fun indeed._ We were still standing when Banner came in. I, for sure, was not going to retaliate by sitting down first. No way.

"Boys, sit down." Banner said.

"Or what?" I challenged. I better start working up my rep. There's no other way to start it than doing it on the first day of school.

"Or, I will send all of the boys who are currently standing to the principle's office." _Go ahead, send me to Mitchum's office. He's probably already expecting to see me._

Newton and Whitlock sat down first. Typical. They only sat down because their girls asked them to. I bet if their girls asked them to kill a man, they would do it. They are so whipped. I will _never _be whipped.

I, however, still wanted to challenge Banner a little bit more. I even wanted to set the class straight. Students were looking at me, wondering what the hell I was going to do next. My next agenda? To piss of my teachers, especially Banner.

"Boys, sit down," Banner repeated.

"Screw this shit. I rather go to the principle's office than sit here." _Mitchum is expecting me anyways. Might as well grant his wish._

Mr. Banner continued, "Name?"

"Edward Masen. And I'm damn proud of it too." _That's a name that everyone will remember._

"I'm sure you are. Edward, take a seat at once. If it's a detention you want, then I will grant your wish and give you as many detentions as you want. Now, you boys take a seat. This is my classroom, and in my classroom, you follow _my _rules. Sit down!" McCarty tugged on my leather jacket and gave me a "come-on-Edward-sit-down" look. I complied and sat down, which signaled the rest of the SOBs to sit down too. "About time," Mr. Banner said. "All right class. I'm Mr. Banner and welcome to 7th period History class." The whole class just groaned. "Okay, okay. I know, we all wish it was still summer and we wish we weren't here."

I mocked him, "No, we wish _you _weren't here so class can be over and we can all go home." We all just laughed at my comment except for "Ms. Perfect Isabella" and her groupies. Mr. Banner, however, just stood there patiently. _Civil disobedience? We'll see how long you will be civil. _

"Congratulations Edward, you just got your first detention of the year. Edward, meet me after class and we will discuss your punishment. Anyways, back to History, all of you students are young. Some of you are 18 and claim that you're adults…"

"We are," I said. Hey, I _am_ a _man_ after all.

"…but you're not. Technically, you're still teenagers and still are high school students. There is still a lot of things in this world that you don't know yet. My job as your teacher? My job is to teach you those things. Whether you students absorb that information is up to you. Using that information and applying it to your life is also up to you. You'll be amazed on how often you look back into your roots to find out more about yourself, your _history._"

"I don't see how the first atomic bomb is going to affect me," I said. It isn't. I'm not Japanese and my ancestors didn't create that bomb. Plus, I know we have bigger and better bombs now.

"You see Edward, you may not have an atomic bomb dropped on your house," _I hope as hell I don't, _"but it can be used metaphorically on your life style. How you handle the after shock and heal from the radiation is your choice." _Radiation? Are you saying I'll get cancer in the future? Just make your point Banner. You get paid to get to the point, not to make us think._

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"First of all, watch your language." _Not a chance. _"Second of all, that is something I cannot teach you. That is something you will have to learn for yourself, and hopefully, you'll figure it out _through _my teachings." _You'll be lucky that I'll even listen to your lectures._

Pissed off, I started standing up, "If you're not going to teach us, we may as well leave." I had the SOB back me up, as always.

"And if you leave, I can make sure you guys will receive an automatic suspension."

Sawyer said to me, "Edward, suck it up and sit down. My parents actually want me to _graduate. _Just sit back down." His parents _did _want him to graduate. I didn't want to be responsible for _his_ educational life. _Whatever_, I thought. I just sat back down. Sawyer let out a relief sigh.

"Anyways class, before I was _rudely _interrupted, I'm pretty sure you guys are all aware of the big senior History project. And yes, we will be doing this project. Stop the groaning. You'll be amazed on what you can learn from this project. This project is a partner project and I will be choosing your partners." _Great._

Whitlock raised his hand and asked, "Why can't we pick our own partners?"

"Because you'll never learn anything. Besides, this is great practice for your future."

"How so?"

"In your life…name?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"In your life Jasper, you won't always work with people that you like. However, you will have to. If I partner you up with someone you hate now, think of it as practice for the future. Plus, it'll help you build teamwork skills. You'll thank me one day. But that goes for the rest of you students as well. Who knows? I may partner you up with someone that will be a very important person in your life. You just never know."

Isabella just had to ask a question. "What is the project and who are our partners?"

"I will assign partners and hand out the assignments…What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Yes, thank you. I will do all that stuff tomorrow Isabella. But first, I need to learn all of your names." He checks the clock. It's almost time to go. "Before you guys all make your exit, you have homework." _Damn it! Give us a break why don't you?_ "This is high school. You students have it easy. Think of how much harder it will be in college, or even worse, when you actually have a job." _College? Job? You act as if you don't know me._ "But anyways, you have homework. It's pretty easy. For tonight, I want you to write down possible project ideas for your History project. This project is to not be taken lightly. It will take up a big portion of your grade. There are two parts to it: one for the first semester, and the other for the second semester. If done correctly and accurately, I may exempt you from finals. But don't take advantage of that. Even if you do receive an A on the project and in the class, if I feel like you should take the finals, then I will make you take the final for a grade." _Great, just fucking great. A project that basically is our grade, and I may have to work with someone that I hate. Why don't we just burn this fucking school down?_

"What do you mean, 'possible project ideas'? Is it a paper? Do we have to reenact something? Do we have to make a drawing? Use a shoebox to make a scene? What?" Isabella asked.

"That is something that I will discuss with you students _tomorrow._ For now, have a little fun with the idea. By the way, I am also assigning seats tomorrow. The person you sit next to tomorrow will be your partner."

A voice asked, "Can we choose where we sit?"

"No." Mr. Banner answered. The bell rang and everyone rushed off to leave. "See you guys tomorrow. And this time, I hope I don't have to waste time to teach you boys how to sit down. Edward, don't leave yet. I still need to see you, remember?"

McCarty and the rest of the SOB stayed after. Us SOBs stick together. When the class emptied with only the SOBs left, that's when magic happened.

We all stood there in silence, waiting. Banner said, "Excuse me, but I believe I told _Edward _not to leave yet. You guys are all free to go."

I spoke up, "Wherever I go, us SOBs go. We stick together."

"I suppose that if you got a suspension, the SOBs would like one too? Suspensions are easy for me to give out and put on your school record. Let's not forget your permanent record, the record that colleges will see…"

Some of the SOBs filed out. They weren't in the SOB long enough to learn how to risk anything and go against a teacher's wishes. Now, it was just left of me, Clinntock, McCarty, and Banner. "We're staying." Clinntock said. _That's the SOB way._

"No, you're not. Who are you boys?"

"Sawyer Clinntock and Emmett McCarty."

"Emmett and Sawyer, leave immediately or face the consequences."

I spoke up, "Guys, stop trying to be a hero. I'll be out in a second, just go."

Clinntock tugged on McCarty's leather jacket with a "come-on-man-let's-go" attitude. I nodded towards them, telling McCarty that it was going to be okay. I also gave him this "just-stay-out-of-the-classroom-and-listen" look. They walked out leaving the door open, so it can be easier for them to listen. However, Banner knew better. He "escorted" the boys out of the classroom and closed the door. Now, it was just me and Banner, face-to-face. _Just fucking great_.

"So Edward, making fun of me on the first day of school? I'm guessing that's nothing new, especially from you, especially coming from an SOB member, right?"

"Can you just give me my punishment so I can leave already?"

"No, no, lets talk about this."

"I've got other places to be man. Can we hurry it up?"

"What do you have to do Edward? Drink? Smoke? Indulge in your hormonal teenage sexual fantasies? I'm pretty sure you can still do that after I'm done talking with you. Do you know what I have to do? I still have to plan out this year's curriculum, make tests, make seating arrangements, my friend's birthday is coming up, I still have to unpack some boxes because my mother shipped things over, and my list is just endless. So forgive me if I can't see how busy your schedule is." He grinned. He fucking grinned at me.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for becoming a teacher. A life full of students to deal with."

He nodded out of understanding. _Glad you see it my way._ "Hmm, interesting point Edward. I guess that is what I asked for when going into Education. But what, may I ask, did you ask for when you became part of a gang?"

Damn. "Protection. Family."

"Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough?" I fiercely responded.

"Calm down Edward, I'm just trying to figure you out."

"I don't need to be psycho analyzed. I just want to get out of here."

"Can you see that me making you stay here _is _part of your punishment?"

"Damn, you're getting on my nerves."

He chuckled. "I'm your teacher, Edward. According to you, I have a life that is full of these students that I need to deal with. And currently, I am dealing with you."

"I don't want to be dealed with. I'm a human being, you know."

"That's an interesting point. But did you forget Edward? I too, am human. So why don't you start treating me with respect, and I will reciprocate that gesture." I stood there. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just standing here, waiting for my punishment because apparently my teacher can't take a joke."

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant, what you doing _here,_ with the _SOB_?"

"Didn't I just answer that question?"

"No. _You_ didn't answer the question. You gave me the _expected_ answer. Now, answer my question: Why the SOB?"

"You don't expect me to just, all of a sudden, give you my life story do you?"

"You're right. I guess me saying that 'I'm your teacher, you can trust me' is a bit cliché, right?"

"Definitely."

"I may not expect you to tell me your life story, but I want _you_ to _think_ about your life story. When you're ready, you can talk to me. You and I have a teacher-student relationship. I'm required to keep everything confidential between us."

"A teacher's confidentiality only goes so far."

"And so does a student's trust."

"Cliché. And are you going to say that you're going to be that friend? That one person I can talk to when I need to?"

"Now you're drawing conclusions."

"What are you? Mitchum's twin?"

"So you've met Principle Mitchum?" I nodded and he grinned. "No, I'm not his twin, but he and I did grow up together. We basically knew each other since we were in diapers."

"How touching, life long friends."

"It's something like that. Edward, your life is in your hands. And so far, being in a gang is not how you want to live your life."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. You're still just a teenager after all. You'll make mistakes that you're not proud of. I hope you learn a lot from me, because I have a great deal of things that I can teach you."

"Being in the SOB will never be a mistake."

"You know what Principle Mitchum's and my goals were when growing up?"

"I don't really give a damn, but you're going to tell me, aren't you?"

"Language Edward, watch your language. When we were growing up, we had tons of classmates just like you. The stereotypical 'bad boys' who break the rules and do whatever they want. We were also jealous of those students because they had so much potential. However, they chose not to tap into that potential, but Mitchum and I tapped into ours. That is why we're more successful than those students. After we got our graduate degrees, we decided to go into Education to help students like you. I swear, the world would be in much better place if those kids sucked up their gut and did something with their lives."

"You're making me fall asleep Banner. Can you just tell me when to show up for detention and let me leave? Don't make me say 'please.'"

He chuckled, again. "That's _Mr. _Banner to you. I just gave you part of my life story. Now you owe me yours."

"I don't owe you anything _Mr. _Banner. I didn't ask you to give your so-called 'life story.' You just gave me an unwanted 'gift.'"

"What I'm trying to say is that you should start trying to make good choices instead of rebelling against yourself. Also, sometimes detention, suspension, or expulsion isn't the worse consequence that can happen to you. You'll be amazed how you'll rather be expelled than face the _real_ and _true_ consequences. You're not an adult yet Edward, it's time you accepted that and stay a teenager for as long as you can. No detention. Listening to me was probably already torture enough. You're free to go Edward, but don't expect me to annul your detentions again in your future."

"Finally, I can get out of this piece of shit."

"Language, Edward. And by the way," Banner walks up to the door and opens it. McCarty and Clinntock both fall into the room, "tell your friends that it's impolite to eavesdrop." **(A/N: I'm impressed with Banner in this chapter. He just came out of the blue.)**

I immediately left the room with McCarty and Clinntock behind me. We all walked out to the SOB tree and chilled with our SOBs.

Clinntock said, "Man, that Banner is tough, isn't he?"

McCarty said, "All he ever says is a bunch of shit. Can't he ever learn how to shut the fuck up?"

Clinntock responded, "And what's his problem saying that the SOB is a mistake? What the hell is he thinking? You know, I bet if we told Cullen, he would surely try to shoot his head off."

"You guys, that was Banner just being Banner. No need to shoot his head off for expressing his opinions." _I may need him in the future..._ "Cullen doesn't have to know everything, you know."

They both widened their eyes in shock. "You feeling okay Masen?" Clinntock asked.

"Yes, I'm fine.

"Dude, you aren't fine if you're going to talk about Cullen like _that_."

"Talk about him like what?"

"Like he won't find out about anything. He's _Cullen_, it's better to tell him than to hide from him."

"Who says we're hiding? We're just not going to tell him. Besides, there really isn't anything that we can tell him."

"I guess so…" _Drop it guys…_

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Homework." McCarty said.

Then we just all burst out laughing.

"Seriously, what's on the agenda?"

"Cullen texted me saying that we're going to have a meeting. Apparently, the Volturi are going to make an appearance soon. We need to be ready. **(A/N: The Volturi is another gang, arch enemy of SOB. But that's really obvious)**"

"Oh, this will be fun…"


	12. 11: Why Attack? Part 1

**To answer my fans:**

**anonymous: Thank you for your honest opinion. I have to say, I agree with you. I do hope you read the conversation between Edward and Mr. Banner in Chapter 10. That was basically the highlight of Chapter 10. I will definitely be more careful with writing 2 POVs during an event. For sure though, I have to write Chapter 12 in EPOV because he is doing something totally different than Bella. Chapter 12 is where we meet the Volturi and…oops! I should stop myself before I continue. :)**

**By the way, if the chapters are getting too long and too "rambling," please tell me. I will shorten them.**

**I'm surprised with how much I cut out in this chapter…really surprised. I guess I wrote some of it through my writer's block and deleted some too.**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Thank you ****GabbyCullen36**** for beta'ing.**

**Please read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 11: BPOV

Why Attack? Part 1

Us girls parted with the boys when we got into the parking lot. Alice and I quickly got talking again.

"Bella, you sure it's okay with the assholes that you're having people over? I mean, my parents won't mind."

"Alice, they're my parents; not that vulgar language you love to call them as." She rolled her eyes at me. "And they shouldn't mind. Besides, they won't be home until late…really really late. So, who says they'll even know?"

"I just don't want you to get in trouble again."

"I know. As long as it doesn't turn out to be some huge party, like last time, then I'll be fine. Besides, how did that many people show up? It was just supposed to be a gathering."

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders at me.

"But thanks for looking out for me."

"I always do, don't I?" As we got inside my car, and as I started driving to my house with the boys following us, Alice brought up a good topic to talk about. "Don't you think Mike deserves to know about your parents?"

"It's just…"

"Something about Mike that you can't trust?"

"Not really, but…"

"Just something about him?"

"Yeah, something about him. I'm just so confused. Ever since this summer, I feel so distant with him, you know?" **(A/N: Ever get that feeling about someone? You can't pinpoint it, nor put your finger on it, but it's just that something?)**

"I asked Jasper why Mike wasn't returning your calls."

"Oh?" I tried to sound disinterested, but I couldn't.

"Jazz won't tell me a thing. He says I shouldn't stick my nose into other people's businesses."

I started to joke with her, "You know he's partially right about that. You do stick your nose into other people's businesses…a lot."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help out a sister."

"I know, but still. You should listen to him every once in a while," I said sarcastically.

When we got to my house, we lost the boys. They ended up calling us saying that they stopped by Starbucks to pick us up some snacks. I told the boys to pick us up some fraps and blueberry scones. I left the garage and door open for them, so they could just help themselves and come in.

"Lets go to the living room and wait for the boys," I said to Alice. She nodded and we both went downstairs into the kitchen to wait for the boys.

Alice asked me again, "Bella, what's been going on with your parents lately?"

"You sure you want to talk about it?"

"Bella, I would never get tired of hearing you complain. You're going to need to let your emotions out somehow."

I started sniffling, at her touched words, but also at what happened two weeks ago. I told her what happened…

_Flashback:_

_Two weeks ago, it was still summer break. So of course I had nothing to do, and of course I wanted to relax. After a school year of homework, tests, and cheerleading, I deserved to relax somehow._

_As I've said before, sometimes Charlie and Renee neglect me and just let me spend money. So, what ended up happening that day was that I bought myself a really, nice, expensive laptop because I really needed one. I also bought a scanner, printer, copier, new ink, virus systems—basically the whole works whenever it came to computers. When I was at the checkout, I texted my dad asking him if I could buy all that stuff. He texted back saying, "Buy whatever you want. Just don't bother me right now." I texted him back telling him that all of the stuff ended up to a high amount, but I needed them for the new school year. I didn't want to give him a reason to yell at me or to hit me. He texted back saying it was fine, as long as I stopped bothering him. So I bought the stuff under his card._

_When I brought it home, I couldn't wait to install it and start using it. When I finished setting up the equipment, I was wiped out. So I treated myself to go to a spa. I got a facial, my nails done, massage, the whole works. When I got back home, it was 10pm. I pulled into my driveway and I saw that my house lights are on. Huh, it's early for them to be home now._

_I walked inside and I heard Renee and Charlie were yelling. I wonder what they were arguing about this time. I was scared to go check on it. I didn't want Charlie to yell at me for buying the new stuff and going to the spa the whole day. They always punish me for having fun. Why? I don't even know why._

_I walked to the kitchen to see oranges, orange pulp, and orange juice everywhere. Of course they threw oranges at each other, why wouldn't they? Knives with blood on them was everywhere in the kitchen too. Just great._

_I walked upstairs to Charlie's room and it was torn up__.__The furniture__ was a ripped mess and,__wiring was everywhere. A lamp was thrown __in to __the TV, and there was a chair thrown __at__ the wall. They weren't in Charlie's room, so I went to Renee's room._

_Renee's room wasn't that much better either. It was ruined as well. Charlie's shirt was torn and__he__had blood marks all over his arm and neck. Renee's hair was messed up and her clothes were everywhere in the room. I saw__ bruises __forming__ on Renee's arms. Charlie __had punched her. They were still yelling. At least Renee wasn't crying. I hated__ the way they fought._

"_I can't believe you punched me again! Has jail taught you nothing?"_

"_You sure as hell deserve it."_

"_How can you call yourself a man? Hurting a woman is surely not __a__ very __'gentlemanly' way. How could you Charlie?"_

"_Renee, I can do whatever I want in my life."_

"_Whatever you want? You're _married_ Charlie, she's married too. If anyone else were to find out, this could ruin us."_

"_Oh, you mean it could ruin you. I don't care what people think of me."_

"_Yes you do. You care. If you didn't care, you wouldn't have punched me."_

"_And I'll do it again too!" He slapped her right across her cheek._

"_Damn it Charlie!" And Renee launched herself at Charlie. I had to put an end to it._

"_STOP!" they didn't listen. So I threw myself between my parents and pushed them away from each other. I could've punched them and slapped them, but I didn't want to hurt them. "STOP__ THIS _NOW_! __IT__ ISN'T WORTH IT!" They finally stepped away from each other._

_Charlie took my arm and threw me against the wall, trapping me, "Stay the hell away from this Bella, or else you know what I will do to you."_

"_Dad, stop it, it isn't worth it."_

"_Damn right it is, you mom is accusing me again."_

"_Is she right about it?" I challenged._

"_Shut up!" He drew back a fist to punch my face, but I moved my head and he ended up punching the wall. "Mother fucker!"_

_Renee went on, screaming at Charlie. You'd think she'd try to save me from the clutches of Charlie. "All you ever do and is pay women to satisfy your__ demands and 'needs'!__ Well guess what Charlie? They always turn your back on you and now you're facing a law suit of sexual harassment. They played you Charlie."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_They don't love you. They only love your money."_

_He took a big dictionary and aimed at Renee. She ducked and he missed._

_I couldn't let this happen. No matter what. I went in front of him and kicked his shins, hard. Renee went after him and I pushed her down. I grabbed my cell and dialed 911. "That's it! I'm calling the cops!" Both my parents tried to grab my cell away from me._

"_Bella don't!"_

"_Stop bothering the cops."_

"_They can't do anything."_

_The next thing I knew, cops were at my house and Renee and Charlie had scared looks on their faces. Charlie tried escaping, but there were too many cops surrounding the area._

_I basically knew all the officers that came to my house. I had a nice pot of coffee brewing in the kitchen with cups everywhere. The officers knew they could always help themselves. Every single cop took about three cups of coffee. They needed it. They drank so much that they brewed another pot for themselves. I didn't care as long as they finished their coffee and didn't make a mess._

_Officer Covalt came up to me, holding a coffee cup in his hands. He loves my coffee. He and I know each other very well because of the countless times I had to call. He's 20 years old and I've known him ever since he graduated the Police Academy. The Forks Police (FP) get tired of coming here, not because of my phone calls. No, FP love me and think I'm a great person. They feel bad that I grew up in such a crappy household but are amazed on how great I turned out to be. "Your parents at it again?"_

"_They're not my parents. They're only Renee and Charlie to me. They don't deserve getting called Mom and Dad. Those are special names. And yes, Charlie punched her, pushed me up a wall, and so forth. You know, the usual." It always shocked him whenever I said "the usual," sadly my "usual" was about getting beat up._

"_Well, we've got the paramedics working on them now. Do you need some medical attention?"_

"_No, I'm good for now Covalt, thanks though."_

"_You sure? You have a bruise on your arm."_

"_I'm good. So, what's the report this time?"_

"_Bella, you know what they do is wrong, but we can't keep coming here. We would love to help, but your parents aren't getting any better. They always fight and abuse each other. They even hurt you. I'm surprised you only got away with that bruise on your arm."_

"_I'm surprised too."_

"_Is that your blood on your clothes?"_

"_No, it's Charlie's." I wasn't lying. His blood rubbed off on me while I was separating the two from fighting. "Are you saying you won't come by and help anymore? Because you can't do that. I need you guys."_

"_I'm saying that if those two don't watch it, they're going to end up in jail for a long ass time."_

"_Why can't they go to jail right now?"_

"_I would love to send them to jail right now, but they aren't pressing charges. That's the problem."_

"_Can I press charges?"_

"_Yes, but they could threaten you __with that. You wouldn't want to do that. They could kill you. Remember the last time you tried__ that?"_

"_Yes. So what happens now?"_

"_We are going to send them to jail, for one week with no bail. Then for one more week, we're telling them to spend that one week separately and away from you, in different hotels. If your parents don't do that, they'll have to face the law, again."_

"_Okay,__that sounds good."_

"_I already had a photographer come in and take a photo of the oranges and the bloodied up knives. He also took some of Renee and Charlie's bodies and rooms. I hope that was okay. We have to keep a record of this somehow."_

"_It's okay. As long as the press doesn't get those photos, or hear about these events, I'm good." I didn't want this to go public._

"_Do you need help cleaning up?"_

"_No, I can put the oranges into the juicer and call in some cleaning service."_

"_Bella, you need to get out of here before you get hurt."_

"_I know, I'm working on it."_

"_I'm surprised on how great you turned out to be."_

"_I'm shocked too."_

_His walkie talkie bleeped, he said back to it "Copy that 10-4, over." He turned to me, "Okay Bella. We got them locked up. They shouldn't be a bother to you for two weeks. Be careful now."_

"_Thanks Covalt. I will."_

_Flashback over_

I continued talking to Alice, "My bruise is all healed now, so you can't see it. But still."

"Do you know who the other women are?"

"No, but to tell you the truth, I don't even know if there are more. They're both lying, something that they'll do so they can get people on their side. A part of me wants to go undercover to find out, but the other part of me just doesn't even care."

"Well, you probably shouldn't then. If Charlie were to find out that you know the truth, you could be the one ending up to get hurt."

"I know. That's why I probably won't look into it."

"Wow, I'm so sorry Bella. Why didn't you call me that night?"

"I think it was the week that you went to the Bahamas with your folks. It wouldn't have made a difference if I called you or not."

"You could've stayed at my place that night. You have a key and everything."

"Yeah, but I also had a ton of cleaning up to do."

"Did you just hire professionals to clean it?"

"Well, ultimately, I had to. It was too much for me to do. Plus, there were holes in the walls and stuff. I couldn't fix those problems. They were nice enough to come A.S.A.P."

"Bella, you're a frequent customer of theirs. Of course they'll put you on the top of their list."

"I can't believe that I am a frequent customer to contractors."

"Did you end up trashing the lamp and TV and all the other shit?"

"I had to. I had to buy some new stuff too."

"Did your parents mind about the cost?"

"Surprisingly, they didn't."

"Wow Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

We both heard the boys coming. "Hurry Bella, go to the bathroom and clean up your face. You don't want the boys to find out."


	13. 12: Why Attack? Part 2

**To answer my fans:**

**.x0x0****: This chapter is ALL Edward. We also get a glimpse of who he is…just a glimpse.**

**Thanks for the compliments. Sorry if I didn't answer all of you back. I do have to say this: over 100 reviews?! WOW! Thanks!**

**Read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 12: EPOV

Why Attack? Part 2

Apparently the SOB has a meeting. The Volturi was planning on crossing on our territory and we will not allow that.

I speeded on my motorcycle while the boys drove down there. We started out by competing against each other in a drag race, but then we stopped racing until we saw a cop car close by. Well, I stopped. The McCarty continued to speed down which resulted as him getting a speeding ticket.

We first stopped by my house to get some food. We still had some time before the meeting. I met them at my driveway and asked them, "Speeding ticket?"

"Yeah Masen. We went 80mph in a 40mph zone. Pretty fast shit, right?"

"McCarty, you basically _asked_ for that speeding ticket. I hope you'll pay that."

"I don't get this. $100 fine. It's like we have to be rich to survive in this world. You speed, you pay to get out. You steal, you pay. You have a girlfriend, you need money to pay for her expenses. You kill someone, you pay. You eat, you pay. Pay, pay, pay. What has our world turn to these days?" **(A/N: A part of me agrees with Emmett on this. To do something, to get something, or to not face the consequences, you can just pay people money and get out of it. Of course I'm totally against 'You kill someone, you **_**pay**_**.' That's just not right, period. Sorry Emmett. Hopefully he'll learn a thing or two.)**

"To a world where only the rich can live."

McClintock spoke up, "You sissies should just shut the fuck up. I'm hungry and we should eat before the meeting. You know how those meetings are."

We all nodded in agreement and went inside. While we all were helping ourselves, I started the conversation between the three of us. "What's up with this meeting?"

"Apparently, the Volturi are trying to take some of our SOBs away."

"They can't do that."

"Doesn't matter. They want to do that."

"They can't change us SOBs into Vultures **(A/N: Vultures are what Volturi gang members are called. It's also their gang "symbol." Clever, huh?)**."

"They're the Volturi. Can _anyone _stop them?"

"Good point, but still. If we were able to go against the Quileute Wolves to keep our land, we should be able to go against the Volturi for our men."

"Cullen better be thinking of something."

"You sure he can think _straight_?"

"I don't know, but lets hope he's not _too _high right now. We need him to figure this out."

"He'll probably have Garrett and Eleazar make the decision for us."

"Then why is Cullen 'The Bitch' then?"

"I guess it's because he is the one who teaches us 'the ways.' Hey, pass the chips." They passed the chips to me and we kept on talking.

Our one way to resolve this is to fight.

Half an hour later, we had to jet so we all went. When we got to our "headquarters," that was when the magic happened. It was just a constant fight between the two sides. Oh, do let the magic begin.

"This is un-fucking-believable. We can't have our men get taken away."

"We don't fucking care what you think. We need some men."

"No you don't. Plus, why can't you take other men?"

"We want the SOBs. Your way of life is fascinating."

"Fascinate my ass, hell no!"

"Watch it SOBs. Us Vultures can kill you."

"So can we!"

"You can't do shit."

"You asking us to give you shit? Because we can."

"Ha! How?"

"We can shit all over your face, that's how." McCarty piped in.

"Alright, my SOBs, calm down. Vultures, state your purpose." Cullen said. _Wow, he's actually not too drunk today. I'm impressed._

Aro, leader of the Volturi, spoke up, "Carlisle Cullen, long time no see, dear friend."

"Aro, yes, you are quite right. It has been too long indeed. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Pleasure?" McCarty whispered sarcastically.

"Why Carlisle, I believe you have put us in a little bit of trouble."

"Trouble? What type of trouble do you speak of?"

"I've heard about your gang and what you've done this past summer."

"And what have you heard of?"

"The countless killings? Drug dealings?" _What the fuck? We're a fucking gang. We're the Sons of Bitches! Of course we'll be doing that stuff._ "But that's not all..."

"Aro, continue or else I will force your removal."

"As you wish my old friend. Carlisle, you do realize that before you created the SOB, you were a Vulture…"

Suddenly, there were hushed whispers and glances that every SOB member made with each other. Some were mouthing words to each other, and others were looking intently at Carlisle. _Why didn't he ever tell us? _Carlisle asked, "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"From what I have been told, an SOB member has killed a Vulture recently." We all narrowed our eyes at each other. Sure there had been some killings, but I was positive that no Vulture was killed. "We don't take the death of Vultures lightly. We like to avenge their deaths. Plus, we are utterly appalled that a Vulture, you Carlisle, would be willing to kill his kind."

"Aro, as you are aware, I am not a Vulture anymore. I am an SOB. Regardless, us SOBs have done no such thing. I do not know what you are talking about."

Aro waved his hand at us, "Fine, fine. Play dumb. But remember this: This visit is a _warning_. If you do not hand over an SOB, I will guarantee that the consequences of the next death of a Vulture will be lethal."

"You cannot do such a thing. We didn't kill any Vultures. Therefore, you can't threaten us. Plus, you have no proof."

"Au contraire mon ami **(Translation: On the contrary my friend)**.I am THE Vulture, I don't need proof."

"What the fuck?!"

"Hand over an SOB!"

"You can just suck my dick Aro. I will do no such thing!"

"If you don't, the next time you SOBs kill a Vulture, we'll declare war!"

"Good luck doing that when we've never killed a Vulture and never will!"

"Vultures! We're leaving. We just finished what we came here to do."

"SOBs, make sure you hit them with the door on their way out."

After a some shuffling and slammed doors, we all sat around Cullen. I spoke up first, "Care to explain?" I asked.

"Explain what, Masen? I owe you no shit. SOBs, answer me first, Who killed a Vulture?"

"You don't honestly think we killed a Vulture, do you?" someone asked.

"I don't know what to believe. It's some serious shit to have a gang come to me, accuse me, and then threaten me!"

"Cullen, you smoking pot or something? Get off that shit and open your bloodshot eyes," an SOB member teased, "we didn't kill a Vulture."

"Fine, whatever. I'm so dizzy and out of it, I'm beginning to wonder why you guys brought your twins to this meeting."

I asked him, "Cullen, none of us have twins."

"You sure?"

"Shit guys, Cullen _is _out of it," an SOB said.

"And here I thought he would be sober during this meeting," McClintock said.

"Whatever. Cullen, take care of yourself while you still can." I said.

"Fuck off Masen," and he flipped me off.

"Okay, all you SOBs, OUT!" With that, the rest of the SOBs left me, McCarty, McClintock, and Cullen alone. "Why didn't you tell us you were a Vulture?"

"What good would that have done?"

"Not telling the whole SOB clan, I understand. Not telling the three of us, I don't."

"I don't have to tell you everything about my life Masen. It's not like you tell me every single girl's name that you've banged."

"That's different and you know it."

"Whatever Masen. Were you the one who killed a Vulture?"

This angered me. "Listen Cullen! None of us SOBs killed a Vulture. The Vultures are one of SOB's biggest enemy. _Of course _they would accuse _us_. Aro was right about one thing, we do have a fascinating way of life.Would we love to kill a Vulture? Sure we would. But would we? Well, no. Regardless, you can't keep secretive shit behind the three of _our _backs. We are basically your right hand men. We can't protect you, or the majority of the SOB clan, if you're going to be playing us."

"Look Masen, I'm starting to think that you don't know where your place is. Yes, you and I are pretty close. But listen here _Masen_, I sure as hell do _not_ have to tell you anything. I brought you under the SOB wing, I can surely destroy you. Don't act as if you _need _to know everything in order to survive, like I'm going to "hand" the SOB business to you if I were to die."

"Cullen, will you just listen to yourself for one minute? Stop trying to act as if you're all that, because you're not. Without me, the SOB would be all messed up." He silenced, knowing that I was right. "Whatever Cullen." **(A/N: I like Cullen and Masen's argument here. I don't know why, but I do.)**

McCarty, McClintock and I decided to return back to my place. The first thing we did when we returned was grab a couple of beers and turned on the tube.

McClintock started, "I can't believe the Vultures would accuse us like that."

"I know, this situation is just some stupid shit," McCarty said.

"Congratulations McCarty, your first alliteration," I commented.

"What the fuck is 'alliteration?'"

"Never mind. But seriously, did a Vulture die?"

McClintock answered me, "I knew a Vulture died, but I didn't think they would have the guts to blame it on us. I'm 100% positive that we didn't kill a Vulture. There was no reason to kill a Vulture anyway."

I scoffed, "We don't need any reasons to kill anyone. Are the Quileute Wolves trying to frame us?"

"Masen, what kind of question is that? You would know whom the Wolves did or did not kill. We know everything we need to know about them _pups _and they know everything about us SOBs."

"So if the Wolves didn't kill a Vulture, and if we didn't kill a Vulture, then who did?"

"I don't fucking know, but we better figure it out soon or else they'll attack us."

"It's not the fighting that worries me. It's the fact that they want to break us apart by taking some our men."

"What about our Bitchettes?" **(A/N: Bitchettes are female SOB members)**

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they're after our Bitchers." **(A/N: Bitchers are male SOB members)**

"So what are we going to do until then?"

"There really is nothing that we can do…"

_Ding Dong_. "Masen, go get your door." McCarty said. I smacked him in the head and I answered the door; I see three pretty girls with tons of makeup, wearing low cut shirt, short skirts, and high "fuck me" heels on. "What can I do for you ladies?" I smiled.

"Hi," the one in the middle says. She's obviously their leader. "Oh, you are cute. I call dibs on him girls. Going to invite us in?"

"Please," and I motioned for them to come in.

McCarty spoke up, "I'm glad you girls showed up. We need some release."

"What are you talking about McCarty?" I asked.

"Guys, meet Lexi, Corvi, and Ferrari, our hook ups for the night."

"Mm-mh, these ladies sure are lovely. Well, I know Corvi already wants me," I said grabbing her waist closer to me, earning a giggle, "so you two can argue each other for Lexi and Ferrari. Oh and by the way, we only have two hours until my mom gets home. So lets not take too long."

"I get Ferrari," McCarty said.

"Good, 'cuz I want Lexi," McClintock said.

I brought Corvi to my room and asked her, "How old are you?"

"22, you?"

"20," I lied. I wanted to impress her, not have her think I am a baby.

"Well, I usually go for older men, but I guess I can make an exception this one time."

"Well don't I feel special," I smirked at her. "You experienced? Clean?"

"I have 9 years of experience, and trust me, I'm good," she licked my ear, "I've always used a condom. I guarantee you, I _am _clean. Got a condom?"

"Yes."

We started kissing and going at it like hormonal teenagers.

**Contest! Contest!**

**Wondering where I got those three girls' names? Can you figure it out? The answer is really easy. The first person who figures it out will get an exclusive sneak peek of the next chapter. It's an exclusive sneak peek that I will give before I post it, edit it, or even give it to my beta.**


	14. First Contest Winner!

Wow, I'm surprised at the response that I'm getting from people so far.

I just want to say congratulations to **LauraCullen22**for being the first one to get the answer.

For those of you who couldn't figure it out, the names are from cars:

Lexi = Lexus

Corvi = Corvette

Ferrari = Ferrari

For those of you who could figure it out, congrats. I'm sorry that you didn't win.

So, **LauraCullen22**, would you like to get the exclusive sneak peek of Chapter 13? Contact me by July 13 to get your exclusive sneak peek. Email me at my email address, which is on my profile. If you don't want the chapter, just tell me.

So, I want a general answer from everyone: Are these contests a good idea? Or not? Should I do more?


	15. 13: I Declare War Part 1

**To answer my fans:**

**materialgirl-loz****: Thank you so much for the sweet compliment. I hope I won't disappoint you.**

**People will be people: LOL. I'm really glad you like this story. I don't plan on giving up on this story. I hope this chapter will make you happy. :)**

**Thanks for all the support and love. I hope this story will turn out better than my previous ones.**

**Read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 13: BPOV

I Declare War Part 1

The boys came back yesterday with Starbucks, which made Alice and me very happy. We went over project ideas and hoped for good partners. I thought of doing a report on the golden gate bridge and making a live model of it. I also thought about doing something about the Civil War, recreating one scene in a shoebox diorama. Jasper wanted to do something about the World Wars while Alice wanted to explain why the soldier's uniform was so important during war—why they had to wear special clothes instead of jeans and a shirt. Of course Alice would turn this into a fashion thing…

Mike, however, couldn't think of much. He was thinking about doing the history of football. He wanted to research on why other country's football is America's soccer, and that would relate to International relationship.

We were pleased with ourselves. We were able to create a list and everything.

I woke up this morning doing the same routine, except this time I wanted to straighten my hair and give it some body. I wore my yellow lace La Perla bra and cheeky set, yellow Sugar Lips, a gray off-the-shoulder Victoria's Secret Pink sweater, a light wash of distressed Hollister jeans, and some yellow heels to match the yellow tank top. I grabbed my Coach bag, which had all my books and everything, and drove to pick up Alice.

Alice hopped in and asked, "Ready for History class today?"

"I'm not even ready for school."

"Why? You look cute today."

"That's not what I meant Pixie, and you know it."

She giggled, "Yeah, I know. I just love to tease you."

"Well, since we are talking about History class, we came up with a lot of good ideas yesterday."

"I'm surprised we did."

"What do you think of Banner so far?"

"I feel like he's going to be great, but hard, you know?"

"Yeah, like he'll hurt you in order to teach you something. But anyways, our first cheer meeting is during 8th today. Excited?"

"You know I am. Then, later tonight, we get to go to Club Infinity!"

"Oh yeah, today should be a good day."

"It should be…"

The second day of school was like the first day, except this time we introduced ourselves and we got to learn more about our teachers. Okay, with Forks High School only having at least 300 students, there really is no need to do introductions. We all know each other and we know who belongs with what clique. Honestly, just have the teachers tell us about themselves and call it a day.

I honestly couldn't wait until the Cheer meeting. We were all going to get to know each other, and Alice and I would get the chance to tell the girls and the newbies how important and great the Spartettes are **(A/N: I don't know what Forks High School calls their Cheerleaders. If their mascot is the Spartans, why not have the Spartettes?)**.

The periods passed by quickly, still no homework, every student's dream. Lunch was filled with laughter and stupidity.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Lunch is over. History starts.

This time when the four of us walked into History class, we saw Jessica sitting and cuddling Tyler on his lap.

"No tonsil hockey today, Jess?" Alice asked playfully.

"Shut up Alice," Jess smiled back.

"See you at the Cheer meeting today and later tonight," I called back to her.

"Oh, Alice, Bella!"

"Yeah Jess?" I asked.

"I won't be able to make it tonight."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

Jess looked at Tyler and blushed. I said to her, "No need to explain. I think we get it." I looked at Alice and we both understood.

Pretty soon the class started to fill up quickly. I was cuddling next to my boyfriend and he was wrapping his arms around me.

This time, the SOBs decided to show up a little bit earlier; I guess it's because they wanted more time to argue with us…which I was right about…

"So Newton," Edward put his hands on our table and bent down to talk to us at eye level. "What did you do last night?" I eased away from Mike, being ready to take Edward head-on. _Bring it on Edward._

"Is it really any of your business, Masen?" Mike snared. I held his hand tightly under the desk, _Calm down Mike, please_.

"Oh, I can tell you totally didn't get some, and I thought the hotel room would make things a bit more…exciting." He looked me over. I was sure that I was giving him nothing to look at, but he just kept glancing me over.

"What the hell are you talking about, Masen? And quit eye fucking my girlfriend."

"You know what my goal is this year? To be your girlfriend's first."

I gasped and Mike cursed under his breath, "You know what, Masen? Being with a girl does not mean to constantly screw her or try to get into her pants."

"You're only saying that because you're not getting any."

"Edward," I seethed, "Seriously? How immature can you get? Just leave us alone. It's not a very complicated thing to do."

"Just to let you know Isabella, having sex is a very mature and adult thing to do. And by the way," he leaned in between Mike and me to whisper and breathe in my ear, "being away from you will be just too complicated." Before Edward pulled away, he gave me a light peck on the cheek. _I don't know why, but something about that peck…_

Mike stood up abruptly and pushed Edward back. "Back off of her Masen. She's mine!"

"Seriously, Newton? 'She's mine?' Why don't we ask your girlfriend what she wants. Girlfriend?" Edward asked me. He is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Mike is my boyfriend, period. Now whether you like it or not, we don't care. Just deal with it."

"Sorry princess, can't deal with it. Got any other ideas?"

"Edward, what is your problem. Previously, you've never even given us a second glance, thus never bothering us. That's how it worked: we don't bother you, then you don't bother us. Why are you trying so hard to cause a fight? What's your motive?"

"I thought I already made that clear to you, Isabella. My motive is to be your first. I can give you so much pleasure that it'll make your boyfriend here look like a 2 year old." Mike was going to spring at him, but I held him back by holding his hand.

I started to challenge Edward. _God I wish what I'm going to say is going to make sense._ "What makes you think you can bring me to a climax? I'm pretty sure I'm going to need a guy with a dick the size of a cucumber, not your…" I glanced down and scoffed, hoping that I could hurt his ego, "…well…not your _pencil._" The class 'oohed,' making Edward tint a little. Mike and Jazz snickered, apparently my offense was better than I thought. "But don't worry Edward, some girls have extreme pleasure with pencils."

"Listen here you Swan bit—"

"Okay class!" Mr. Banner announced as he walked in. "Boys? Going to waste my time again today?" I was still sitting down while Mike and Edward were face-to-face.

Mike immediately sat down. I went back to cuddling with him and his arm went back to my waist. Edward just stood there and answered Mr. Banner, "Yeah, I'll sit down for now Banner, but I'll find some other way to cause you some trouble."

"That is so kind of you Edward. I appreciate the gesture," Mr. Banner said. Edward went to sit down.

"Alright class. First take out your homework." He walks around and sees the SOB's homework. "SOBs, I have good and bad news for you. The good news is that you actually did the homework. The bad news is that putting down one idea on a piece of paper with oil and peanut butter stains is not acceptable. Plus, your one idea is a really bad one. Half credit." He walked past me and said, "Isabella, a model of the golden gate bridge? If you and your partner do decide to do that, please tell me. I would love to see that. Your Civil War diorama looks impressive too." He walks up to the front of the class, "Okay class so you guys did pretty well with your homework last night, well, except for some of you. I guess you guys are wondering who your partners are, aren't you? Alright, so everyone stand up and grab your stuff. When I call out your name, pick a table, and meet your new partner."

"Isabella Swan and Edward Masen," the four of us got nervous and I gave Banner an "are-you-serious?!" look. I turned back to face Edward and gave him a menacing "you-must-had-to-have-done-something-to-do-with-this" look while he gave me a snickering look. I could barely see his eyes to glare him because of his messed up hair that was partially everywhere and in his face. _If only he would brush it back and get a haircut…_

I eyed him while he punched fists with his friends and wiggled those evil, sinister eyebrows at me, "Swan girl? Seriously? Awesome!"

"She's a babe!"

"Make sure you can get into her pants…"

"Take a photo of her naked for me, would you?"

Mike whispered in my ear and kissed my temple, "Please, be careful with him, okay?"

I nodded, whispered back, and kissed his cheek, "I promise."

Mr. Banner continued with the partners until the last three groups were said.

"Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock;" I gave them an "OMG-you-are-so-effing-lucky-but-you-two-better-behave" look.

"Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton."

I whispered to Mike, "You better be careful too."

"I promise, babe," he said back.

"Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty." I swear I heard Rose say, "Mr. Banner, can't you just fail me instead?"

"Alright class, everyone sit next to your partners now." I reluctantly sat at the back table with Edward. "You don't need to like the person and you certainly don't need to become best friends; but you do have to get along and be able to work with each other and pass this project and this class." _Oh great__**…**_ "Don't restrict yourselves to just being project partners." _Oh we definitely will restrict this partnership. I know what you are thinking Edward. _I eyed him viciously, hating him more with every passing second. "Try getting out of your shells; use each other's assets," I glanced over at him and he made this face. I scoffed away. "Try studying together for the tests and etc. As your first quick assignment, write down one thing about each other. Like I said before, you don't need to be best friends, but you do need to bond and find a common core. You have until the rest of the class to share. Begin."

Mike was right about our senior year: _the year when anything and everything happens._

**Contest! Contest!**

**Alright readers, I have another contest for you. I'm pretty sure that Corvi, Lexi, and Ferrari will make another appearance in this story. Actually, I think those 3 girls are going to be bigger than anyone would expect. But anyways, I need a name for those 3 girls. The name that I thought of is "The Car Pinup Girls," The CPG. But I don't really like that name. So, if anyone can think of a better name for me, that would be great. The last submissions should be on 7-18-09. You can submit as many names as you can think of. Please submit your ideas in your reviews. Winner will get an exclusive sneak peek on Chapter 14 (before I edit it, post it, or give it to my beta). You will also get to see a special deleted scene.**

**If you have any ideas, please post them. Also, make up a name that has something to do with cars. If the girl's names are car names, it would only be proper if their "gang" name has something to do with cars.**

**For anonymous reviewers: If you plan to review your idea anonymously, please use a unique name.**

**On 7-19-09, I will post the winner's name up. However, please be aware, if there are no good submissions, then there will be no winner. I apologize for sounding bitchy, but I really want a great name for those girls.**


	16. Second Contest Winner!

Hey readers,

To start off, I just want to say thank you for all the great comments and support. I'm surprised by how many reviews I get and how many readers enjoy this story. Without your reviews, I probably wouldn't have continued this story.

Thank you for all of your submissions. I have to admit, I thought I wouldn't get that many great names, but there are a few that I liked…which made this all the more harder.

Before I announce the winner, I just want to send a shout-out to xrosecullenx. This person's submission was "OPWRCGUWN Our parents are really cruel and gave us weird names." I'm sorry, but the minute I read that, I cracked up. I never thought I would see such a long submission. However, I am going to say this too: I don't think those names are weird. I somehow think Ferrari is a very cute name for a girl. LOL.

Anyways, I'm guessing you guys are wondering who the winner is. And the winner is…

*drum roll please*

**italian4e** for the submission of The Hell Riders!

*crowd screams*

In my opinion, I really like The Hell Riders more than The Car Pinup Girls. I've already thought of ways I can use the name and etc. I even thought of adding another girl to The Hell Riders and…woah! I got to stop there before I spoil anything. *smiles*

However, instead of calling them the HR, I'm calling them the HeR. I hope that is okay with you **italian4e**.

But anyways, **italian4e**, in order for you to get your rewards, you will need to email me. My email address is on my profile. Please email me soon to get your prizes! Please put your name, **italian4e**, in the subject line so I know it is you.

As for the rest of you, you all will have to wait for Chapter 14. Sorry!

-GlisteningMoonlight


	17. 14: I Declare War Part 2

**To answer my fans:**

**One of my anonymous reviewers mentioned the peck scene. I just want to say that the peck scene was something very spontaneous to put in. I kept visualizing the scene in my head, and the peck didn't come until the very last minute of posting. I'm happy you like that scene. I thought it was nice to see Bella saying something to Edward for once.**

**Read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 14: EPOV

I Declare War Part 2

"Isabella Swan and Edward Masen," Banner said. _Perfect._

McCarty was whispering to me while Princess Isabella glared at me, "Dude, Swan girl? How can you work with her?"

"Easily, I bang her, make her fall for me, and convince her that I'm too busy to do this stupid school shit."

"So you will twist her emotions so she will do all the work and you get the credit?"

"Precisely, except I actually won't fall for _her_."

"Nice! The SOB way. Way to be a SOB. Just one small problem…"

"Problem? Please. She won't be able to resist," and I motioned my whole face and body with my hand, "_this_."

"That's the problem. She might be able to resist you. You're not entirely irresistible."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"She's already _taken_, Masen. And from the looks of it, Newton and his girl look tight."

"Taken? So? How do you think Tanya and I got together?"

"And look how it ended up."

"Fuck off."

"I'm just saying. She may have more willpower than your fucking hormones, the head that is not on your shoulders, and your more-than-willing-chicks."

"Willing to place a bet on it?"

McCarty looked at me with wide eyes, "Seriously?"

"Dead serious."

"Hey Masen," McClintock piped in, "Take a photo of her naked for me, would you?"

McCarty said to him, "Shut up McClintock. I'm making a bet with Masen here."

"Why risk the chances? You won't win." McClintock countered back.

"This time, I might."

"What's the bet?"

"If Masen can tap that Swan girl or not."

"No shit? McCarty, you may actually win this one."

"What the fuck are you retards trying to say?" I said, "and be careful with your words."

"Please Masen," McClintock explained to me, "That is _Isabella Swan_. She's head cheerleader, dating the quarterback, and is the ultimate goody good two shoes. You on the other hand? Well, let's just say you should be the goalie of the soccer team or captain of the basketball team if you want to get into her thongs."

McCarty asked McClintock, "You think she's a thong girl? I see her more of a cheekies or grammy panties type of girl."

"How about I'll tell you once I break past her barrier?" I asked. _To be her first will be hilarious._

"Dude," McCarty continued, "You really think you can tap that?"

"Definitely. What's the bet going to be?" I asked McCarty, hoping to move this situation along.

"I bet…You had Corvi last night, right?"

"Yes…"

"And she is _amazing_ in the sack, right?" McCarty pointed out.

"Your point?"

"My point is, we should make the bet about our hook-up partner, Corvi. Winner gets Corvi forever and loser cannot touch her…at all."

"Mmm, such a great bet. I'll take it 'cuz I know I won't meet a better sex girl than Corvi. You in on this McClintock?"

"Hell no. If she is as good as you guys say she is, I will want a piece of her. Can I have her number?" McClintock asked.

"Shut up McClintock. I thought you were on my side?" McCarty asked McClintock.

"Better safe than sorry," McClintock pointed out.

"Fuck you McClintock. Is the bet on Masen?" McCarty asked.

"You bet. Text Corvi to let her in on it."

"Wait, but didn't you say you _hate _Isabella?" McClintock asked, confused.

"Of course I do, that is why I am so determined to do this. To make the Queen Bee crash and burn will be _gold_. Think of it as another thing us SOBs should be doing: fighting, punching, shooting, and now? Making the ultimate bad boy image, make a girl _fall _for you, and then _break_ her. It will be the most hilarious thing _ever_."

"Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty," Banner said the last pair of partners. _Oh hell…_

Rose whispered to us, "Mr. Banner, can't you just fail me instead?"

McCarty eye-fucked her, "Oh I can't wait…"

"Alright class, everyone sit next to your partners now," Banner interrupted. After some groans and shuffling, Isabella and I ended up sitting next to each other at the back of the class. "Look to your partner." We looked at each other and I smirked at her. _Oh yes, this will be very fun_. It wasn't until then that I noticed her pale skin, purely flawless. "You don't need to like the person and you certainly don't need to become best friends; but you do have to get along and be able to work with each other and pass this project and this class. Don't restrict yourselves to just being project partners. Try getting out of your shells; use each other's assets," _Oh believe me, I will,_ and I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes at me and looked away. "Try studying together for the tests and etc." _Pbhtt, yeah right._ "As your first quick assignment, write down one thing about each other. Like I said before, you don't need to be best friends, but you do need to bond and find a common core. You have until the rest of the class to share. Begin."

"So…Isabella…what should I write for you? A snobby high-class girl who is nothing but a ditzy cheerleader?"

"Well, Edward, you pretty much have me all figured out, don't you?"

"You _bet_."

"So you know how I'll be in bed too, right?"

"See, that is the only mystery to me. Will you be uptight, stiff, preppy, and pretentious? Or will you unleash yourself and be crazy, wild, and greedy? Answer that for me."

"Well, according to what you've told my _boyfriend_, it sounds like you're going to find out."

"I will." She was putting her hair in between in us, creating some wall. I reached out and tucked her hair behind her ears. _God, such soft hair._ She flinched away from me. _No, no, that will not do. No flinching._

When I tried touching her hair again, she snatched my hand to stop me. "Edward, you already touched me once. Don't touch me anymore." Banner eyed the two of us, aware of our conversation, and went back to doing what he was doing.

_No, no, that will not do_. "Then don't flaunt yourself in front of me."

"Oh please Edward. Stop flattering yourself. God you have such a big ego."

I stood up to get closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her—it seemed liked a somewhat intimate embrace—and whispered huskily to her ear, "Baby, with you, I'll _always _have a big _ego_. And that's not the only _big _thing that I have."

She pushed me back to my chair, "Leave me alone!"

I grabbed her arm, "Never," I eyed her.

Banner walked up to us, "What's this? Isabella, your piece of paper is blank. Is there nothing about him you wrote down? And Edward? You don't even have a piece of paper on your desk. _Tsk, tsk, tsk._ Disappointing. Since you guys have been talking up a storm, maybe you guys would like to share with the class what you've been talking about so far? I've noticed how _well_ you two are getting along."

"Banner, please," I said, "if you're trying to be 'cool' or 'hip,'" I put air quotes around cool and hip, "don't use lines like 'talking up a storm,' or whatever you want to put in it."


	18. 15: I Declare War Part 3

**I just rewrote 3.5 pages of this chapter. How devastating. All that hard work, rewritten. Should I do outtakes? Hmm…**

**Read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 15: BPOV

I Declare War Part 3

"Banner, please," Edward said, "if you're trying to be 'cool' or 'hip,'" he put air quotes around 'cool' and 'hip,' "don't used lines like 'talking up a storm,' or whatever you want to put in it."

"What?!" I looked over to him and gave him my questioning look. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Well, Isabella, not everything has to make sense to you in this world."

Mr. Banner was on my side, "Edward, your sentence didn't make any sense."

"Well you're Banner, it doesn't have to make sense to you…" Edward mumbled.

Mr. Banner ordered us, "Share something about each other before class ends."

Edward and I both glared at each other. I gave him a "you-go-first" look. I also gave him a "this-is-your-fault" look.

"Uh, Edward? Isabella? Tick-tock, don't waste our time." He tapped on his wristwatch.

"Okay, I'll go first," _Be careful Bella. You either say something nice about him and be mature—like you've always been in your whole life because of your parents—or you can take the risk and act like a teenager for once. Or…maybe you could twist the truth? _I introduced first. "Ladies and gentlemen," I stood up, walked behind him and squeezed his shoulders in order to emphasize his presence, "This is Edward Masen. He has so much self-confidence that I'm pretty sure nothing can tear it up. He obviously creates this macho façade and riding his motorcycle is just the icing on the cake." _No insult there. There you go again Bella, holding yourself back and being cowardly._

"And this," Edward wrapped his arms around my waist—which made Mike make fists under his desk, showing how much he wanted to punch Edward—made it look like we're a couple, "is Isabella Swan. Probably the dumbest, ditziest, brattiest, and most-spoiled bitch—did I say that out loud? Yes, yes I did and I meant it too." He looked up to me, since I was standing and he was sitting, "Isabella Swan, you _are _a virginal Mary bitch, and on top of it all, you're a cheerleader too. Disgusting. But don't worry my dear love," I widened my eyes at him, "you won't be a virgin any longer. No normal-average teenage girl will ever leave their senior year as a virgin."

"Her," I corrected him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Not that I agree with you, _Edward_," and I returned to my seat, "but the proper grammatical sentence would be 'No normal-average teenage girl will ever leave _her_ senior year as a virgin.'"

"Ah, thank you so much Banner for partnering me up with her. Not only do I get a hot virginal lay, but she sounds like she has _some _brains after all."

Mike stood up abruptly "Bella is not—"…

_I thought Edward said I was ditzy…_

…but Mr. Banner put a stop hand in front of Mike, "Calm down Mike, I'll deal with the consequences. Edward, I think you should apologize to Isabella."

"Never."

"Fine then. Both of you can meet me after class today."

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ "Alright class, that was the bell. I'll give you guys the assignment next Monday. Enjoy your weekend."

I walked Alice, Jasper, and Mike to the door. Mike didn't like that I had to stay after class today. Edward is the one to blame, not me.

Mike pecked me lightly on the lips and said, "Be careful. I'll see you tonight." I gave him a quick hug and nodded my head against his chest.

"See you later tonight babe," I whispered to him, and kissed him on the chin.

"Are you sure you don't need that hotel room?" Edward called out aloud. Mike and I just gave Edward a death glance. _He is just asking for it, he wants Mike to punch him, he just wants him to._

"Wait for me?" I asked Alice. She nodded her head and sat down outside. I wanted to leave the door open so she could hear our conversation, but Banner came up and closed the door.

After everyone left and the class dismissed, Edward and I walked up to Mr. Banner's desk. I lowered my head in disgust and in embarrassment. I really hoped I wouldn't get into too much trouble. I have a record of no detentions, suspensions, and etc. I didn't want to break my streak. "Well, well, well. I have the head cheerleader and an SOB member gracing me with their presences. I wonder if Santa will actually give me a present this Christmas as well. You two care to explain to me what happened in class today? Because I do not tolerate such behavior in my classroom."

"Mr. Banner," I began. I might as well apologize for "both" of us. It's obvious that I have to be the reasonable and mature one in this project. "I want to apologize for what happened. It was rude and immature." I wanted to say, _it won't ever happen again_, but I wouldn't be able to guarantee it.

"That's a good start. But Isabella, you have nothing to apologize for. Edward? Want to finish and explain why most of this is _your _fault?" Mr. Banner said to Edward.

"No, not really. I meant everything I said. I don't understand why this is all _my_ fault. I'm pretty sure she is at fault too." Edward said.

"Edward, I did nothing but say the truth about you." I said to him.

"Like what?"

"Well, you do have tons of self-confidence—aka your big ego—and you do ride a motorcycle. I never insulted you." I explained to him.

"And what about my 'macho façade?'" Edward asked.

"Well, you do act all macho-like…" _Wow, such a baby._

"See? She just insulted me." Edward pushed.

"Honestly Edward, I see no insult in—" Mr. Banner said.

I cut Mr. Banner off, "Fine. I'm sorry," I apologized to Edward.

"For?" Edward egged on.

"For calling you macho."

"Nuh-uh-uh, I _am _macho. You should apologize for saying that I put up a macho façade, you make me sound all fake and stuff. And what about my pencil-sized dick? I can assure you that I am a good, solid—"

"Okay! You don't need to tell us _everything _about you, Edward. Especially when it comes to your—_clears throat_—your genitals." Mr. Banner held up a hand to stop him. I looked over to Mr. Banner giving him a "help me" look with my eyes. "As amusing as it is to watch you two fight, watching you two fight is not the reason why I wanted to talk to you kids." Mr. Banner interrupted us, "Edward stop with your interrogations. As your teacher, I can't choose sides. But as your bystander, I can. Edward, you should stop this."

"Well, Isabella should apologize for calling my dick the size of a pencil."

"Edward, Isabella has an opinion and she is allowed to freely express herself," Mr. Banner said to Edward. "However," Mr. Banner faced me—_uh-oh not good_—"Isabella, you should keep those comments to yourself…no matter how _true _they may be." I giggled and Mr. Banner chuckled a little. _Thank you Mr. Banner_, I smiled to him.

Edward tried changing the subject. "So, as our bystander, can we call you by your first name instead of being so formal?" Edward asked.

"Is being so formal so complicated with you, Edward? Because with what I remember, you've never used formalities with me. So, no, _you _may not call me by my first name."

"Mr. Banner, I don't mean to be rude, but I have a very important Cheer meeting and I don't want to be late. I am head cheerleader after all. Can we please postpone this until later?" I asked politely.

"Hold on, just give me a few more minutes." Mr. Banner said.

"Oh why should be dare to waste more of dear Princess Isabella's time. She is head cheerleader after all." Edward scoffed.

"Okay, I don't know what your problem is, but just shut up. Your comments are so annoying…" I argued with Edward.

"…like you and Mike being all gushy isn't bothering…"

"…you jealous Edward? Why? 'Cuz things with you and Tanya didn't work out?..."

"…What happens between me and Tanya is none of your damn busin—…"

"Okay Edward and Isabella, I am officially taking out my remote control and pressing pause for now." Mr. Banner smiled at us, and pretended to press pause on his imaginary remote, "Isabella and little boy, answer my question."

"Little boy? Banner, did you seriously call me a _little boy_?"

"Edward, if you're not going to address me properly, I will address you in whatever matter I want to. For your information, you are acting like a _child_. In order to be a man, you should just gracefully accept any insult that gets thrown your way and accept it, especially if it's coming from a girl's mouth. Besides, in a relationship, the girl is _always_ right. The thing is, Isabella here never insulted you. She has been nothing but a lady towards you." _Thank you Mr. Banner, _I thought in my head. _My parents never thought of me as a lady. They always thought I was a pain in the ass, a mistake, a waste of time and money…_"If she had insulted you, well, she already apologized. If she hadn't apologized, I would've already placed some blame on her."

"Thank you." I graciously accepted.

"Mother fuc—for one minute, just for one minute, will you wipe off that brown crap from your nose?" Edward said rudely.

"Brown noser? Unbelievable! I'm just trying to be polite—" I tried to fight back.

"So, you kids going to explain what happened in my classroom today or not? Because I do love explanations," Mr. Banner said a little bit louder.

Edward and I looked at each other, trying to communicate an excuse, good enough to have Mr. Banner let us go. Even though we both obviously hate each other, us students should stick together to avoid trouble from teachers. It's basically illegal if you don't do so; just like how it's "legal" for underage drinking. "I'm sorry Mr. Banner. We didn't really have enough time to get to know each other."

"Oh I see, so this is my fault?" Edward accused.

"No, no I didn't say nor mean it like that…" I explained.

"Relax Isabella. Continue your explanation." Mr. Banner understood me.

"Well," I was trying to think of a good explanation of our actions, "I…see…we were trying to…"

"I was too captivated by her beauty that I spent the time seducing and flirting with her than trying to do the assignment." Edward explained with some colorful vocabulary.

_I'm going to kill you Edward. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but I will. _"No, that's not—" I sighed in defeat, embarrassed, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"There was no need to tell me the _actual _truth." Mr. Banner smiled at us, "Besides, I knew what I saw. The hair tucking, the whispering in the ear, the bickering…"

"Mr. Banner, if you think that I even remotely like _him_…" I pointed an evil finger towards Edward while I defended myself to Mr. Banner.

"Oh geez thanks…" Edward smugly said.

"Okay, that's enough of you married couple," Banner stopped.

"Married couples don't argue 24/7." I countered back. It should be true. If a couple loved each other enough, they wouldn't fight all the time.

"My, my, Isabella, are you finally comfortable enough to let someone know that we've been together _24/7_?" Edward asked, wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

"Oh shut up Edward! Geez, everything is like a sexual innuendo to you…"

"…well if you keep talking like that…" Edward got his last words in before Banner interrupted us, again.

"Honestly, this is just too amusing to watch. I don't even know why I pay for cable when I can just watch you two fight." I gave Edward a "I'm disgusted with you" glance and looked back at Banner. "Do you two remember what I said yesterday?"

_Flashback_

_You won't always work with people that you like. However, you will have to. If I partner you up with someone you hate now, think of it as practice for the future. Plus, it'll help you build teamwork skills. You'll thank me one day. Who knows? I may partner you up with someone that will be a very important person in your life. You just never know._

_Flashback over_

"Yes. I don't see how Edward will become a very important person in _my_ life. That sounds cocky and rude, but whatever, that is the truth." I said, wanting more answers, but Edward and Mr. Banner ignored me.

"Not really…" Edward responded, referring that he didn't remember what Mr. Banner said yesterday. Of course he didn't pay attention.

"Let me repeat myself in a more simple matter that even you, Edward Masen, can understand me. Work it out with Isabella and work with her, or else you will fail my class, no questions asked. And yes, I _can _do that."

"But Mr. Banner, this is totally unfair. Maybe if we can swap partners to people that we can actually work with…I mean, this project is basically _our grade_ and is too important…I don't understand why we have to work together…would it be so bad if two groups just switched?...please understand…" I babbled.

"Oh trust me Isabella, I do understand. I truly do, but I am not going to change your partners. This is just something you really need to get over with and deal with. If you haven't noticed, I paired everyone up with people they hate."

"You've only seen us for one day. How could you have possibly known?"

"Your first impressions, everyone's reputation I hear about, and what I heard from the boys' conversation outside the doorway before I came in yesterday."

Shocked, I asked Mr. Banner, "You _heard_ that?"

Edward seemed proud of his conversation being known.

"Look, this is really ultimately up to you guys. Work together, or not, it is not up to me nor is it my problem. Your job is to do this project. My job is to just to grade your final product. You guys have a whole year to work this out. You'll be amazed by how much can change over one school year. It's your senior and last year in high school, make it count."

"Are you sure there is nothing…" I begged.

"That's enough. Isabella, you may leave; good luck with your Cheer meeting and enjoy your weekend. Edward, I still want to have a word with you."

I left the classroom and Alice was still outside waiting for me. Alice said to me, "How are you? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not in trouble. Mr. Banner just lectured us."

"Mike and Jasper would've waited, but they had football practice to go to."

"I understand."

"Mike sends his love. Come on, lets go. It's our first cheer meeting. This should be exciting."

"Yes it should…"


	19. 16: I Declare War Part 4

CHAPTER 16: EPOV

I Declare War Part 4

"Is this a new record for you Edward? Two days in a row? Even I am impressed." Banner said after Isabella left.

"Whatever."

"Listen Edward, it looks like you know how to cause trouble." _Damn right I do._

"Whatever."

"That also means you know how to avoid trouble. Well, save me the trouble and avoid your troubles. You need to be able to work with the so-called 'Princess Isabella.' She is your partner after all. So suck up whatever pride you have against her, and _behave_."

"Whatever."

"Look Edward, I know how your kind is."

"My kind?"

"Just listen. I know how minds like yours work. While being her partner, don't do anything stupid. That will definitely jeopardize your relationship and your project with her."

"I didn't—" _do anything wrong._

"Stop with your misbehaving, Edward. I don't have time for this, and I know you don't have the time either. One hour of detention for today, you can spend your 8th free period in here. Sit." He pointed over to a desk and chair, as if I were a child that needed that much direction.

"How come I get a detention, but Isabella doesn't?"

"She would be here too if she got in trouble yesterday; but, as you should remember, she didn't get in trouble yesterday. If I were to give her detention, I probably would make sure you guys don't serve detention at the same time in the same room. Another hour of you guys' bickering and I don't think I'll ever want to _teach _in class. I'll just give your classmates a pop quiz on 'What will Isabella and Edward fight about today?' That would probably make them pay attention to class more. I gave you a free pass yesterday Edward, consider yourself lucky for only needing to spend your free hour here."

"In case you didn't notice, which you probably didn't, she flirted with me too. Meaning, this whole thing is partially her fault too. It's like two people fist fighting in school, but they both get in trouble even if one didn't start it. Plus, I have very important SOB business to do. SOB needs me."

"You can't fight this, Edward. Sit in silence or else I will make it 2 hours of detention for the next 2 weeks. Your choice."

I sat down in the front desk.

"Plus, the SOB already has their leader and etc. and many members. They won't be at a loss without you there."

"You can't seriously have me sit here and do nothing."

"Fine, I'll bend the rules for you. You can talk, just not to me." He looked down to read some papers.

"Then that'll make my psychotic…talking to myself."

He looked up from his papers, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Thanks…"

"That's okay Bart **(A/N: Bartholomew Banner, the History's teacher full name.)**, he can talk to me." Mitchum walked in. _That is just fucking fantastic._

"Mack **(A/N: MacKenzie Mitchum, and yes, MacKenzie is a boy's name. Mack is the principle. Remember a couple of chapters back?)**, old buddy," and Banner walked up and gave him a hug, "I thought you had a meeting with the school board."

"Yes I did, but it got cut short. I came here to visit you, but I am now graced with Edward's presence. Killing two birds with one stone is just so time-efficient." Mitchum said.

"What do you want Mitchum?" I asked.

"Doesn't he ever use proper formalities?" Banner asked him.

"He's an SOB. You're lucky he even calls you by your last name, Bart." Mitchum chuckled.

"Really? Because I don't feel so lucky."

"Don't worry, I don't either."

"Just when I thought detention is bad with Banner, I'm now stuck with you too." I looked at Mitchum. "Could this day get any worse?" I said, hoping to break Banner and Mitchum's conversation.

"Keep talking like that and you won't ever have to worry about school again." Mitchum threatened.

"Please, like you have the guts. FHS gets money from the state by how many kids attend this school. You need me here for the money." I fought back. **(A/N: That's actually true. Public schools get money from the state based on the # of students and attendance. There are other reasons too, but those 2 are probably the biggest reasons.)**

"He's a feisty one, isn't he Mack?" Banner asked Mitchum.

"I'm pretty sure we can spare a couple of dollars from his presence, don't you think Bart?"

"Now, now. Edward can be a great project that we can work on. Plus, he's worth at least a couple hundred."

"Bart, I don't know how you do it. After 5 minutes of talking to him yesterday, I already can't stand him."

"I'm sitting right here!" I announced.

"So? What's it to you?" Mitchum asked.

"At least don't act as if I'm not here. That's demeaning," I said.

"Well, well, well, guess what Mack? Edward here knows demeaning." Banner said.

"So, Edward," Mitchum walked up to me and sat on my desk, I slid back my chair back to avoid him, "What did you do this time?"

"Ask Banner over there."

"Yesterday, he didn't respect me and talked back. Today, he tortured a poor girl when she was trying to be mature about it. He disgraced her too. His behavior is very inappropriate, but I'm guessing he's not even warmed up."

"Edward," Mitchum called my name, "Is this true? Wait, Bart, who is his partner?"

"Isabella Swan," I answered for Banner.

"Our head cheerleader? Bart, you crazy? The head cheerleader and an SOB member? I would never have the guts. I applaud you man," Mitchum said patted Banner on the back.

"Hold on, what's the meaning of this?" I ask, wanting some answers.

"Did Bart ever tell you about our high school years?"

"About how the bad kids could never tapped into their potential and shit?"

"Watch your language, and yes. I'm guessing he told you the more important stuff of our past," Mitchum looked over to Banner. They both seemed to have a private silent conversation, "Anyways, Bart wants you to learn something in his class, obviously. He probably thinks the head cheerleader could teach you something."

Naughty images started to fill my mind with Isabella and I _naked_. I smirked evilly, "What about what I can teach her?"

The two assholes laughed at me, they seriously fucking laughed at me. "What can you teach Isabella, Edward?"

_Everything that involves no clothing. _"It seems as if you already have no confidence in me. Thanks Banner and Mitchum. What kind of teachers are you? How do you think this makes me feel? What if I brought the school board on this?"

Mitchum overlooked my plan, "Edward, go ahead, tell on us. But I have more power than you can imagine. Plus, the minute you see the board, they'll just expel you from this district. We have countless security tapes of you smoking and drinking on campus. They're still mad at me that I've kept most of the SOBs here."

"If us SOBs are such a menace, why keep us here? We don't want to be here as much as you guys want us here."

"Keeping you here is _part_ of the punishment. We know you hate it here, so we might as well keep you here. Besides, according to what you SOBs think, we're just assholes: We want you here so the school can get more money." He laughed in my face and then his face got serious. "But seriously Edward, you SOBs should feel lucky that FHS still lets you even walk on the premises. Most schools wouldn't even want people like you around a 10 mile radius."

"The SOBs should feel lucky, or should some select few feel lucky? Meaning, should _I _feel lucky?"

"Edward," Mitchum glances at Banner and then back at me, with some concern on his face, "what the other SOB members do is none of our concern. But what you do _is_ our concern."

"What am I such a big hit? You two men in love with me or something? Because let me tell you, I'm fo' sho' a straight man." The two teachers exchanged quick glances. "The other SOBs are as messed up as I am. No need to give me special treatment."

They looked at each other again, "How do you think your parents will feel about your behavior?" _How dare you remind me of my father._

"My father is dead, so it is _parent_. As for my mother, she trusts me."

"Your mother can only do so much—" Mitchum said until he got cut off from Banner.

"Alright Edward, your hour is up. Don't get into _too_ much trouble this weekend. Will we be seeing you next Monday?"

"If I'm in the mood." I got my stuff and walked out. My boys were under the SOB tree waiting for me. "Waiting for moi?"

"Psh, no. While you've been lectured during 8th hour, we've been checking out the cheerleaders on the field. Damn, some of them sure did blossom over the summer."

I glanced over there, "They're not even in their uniform, nor practicing, nor sweaty. What a waste of time."

"You're only saying that because of the Swan girl over there."

"Shut up McCarty, lets go. We've got some partying to do."

"I'm just saying. That Swan girl has some real attitude and flavor to her."

**Contest! Contest!**

**This Contest is a bit different. This is just for my own fun. Anyways, this Contest is about music. I love music, I truly do. I like any type of music. I'm more of the person who has to listen to songs, and then I decide whether I like it or not. So for this Contest, I'm going to ask my reviewers to submit a great rock song/alternative. The song has to be great. It's got to make me want to put it into my iPod and listen to it all the time. I suggest submitting as many songs as you can. I'm going to give you a list of the type of rock songs I like. Hopefully, that'll get you guys thinking.**

**-"New Divide" by Linkin Park=great song, absolute favorite.**

**-"21 Guns" by Green Day=I'm not a huge fan of GD, but that song is pretty good**

**-"You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring**

**-"How Long" by Hinder**

**-"Second Chance" by Shinedown**

**-"Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation**

**Winner of this contest will get to read 2 deleted scenes. I can't give out the next chapter this time, sorry. I hope you guys will still be willing to enter in this Contest.**

**All submissions must be made in a review. I know Fanfiction only lets a user to submit once per a chapter. So, if you want to add more suggestions, submit it in a review anonymously under this chapter. For the name, put down your own user name. That way, I know who you are and I can contact you if necessary.**

**Rules:**

**-No songs from Stephenie Meyer's soundtrack or the Twilight Movie soundtrack**

**-No emo or screamo**

**-All submissions must be in this format: "Song Title" by Artist**

**-Contest ends on 8/5/09. Winner will be posted up on 8/6/09.**


	20. 17: The First Battle

**I can't believe I'm posting Chapter 17 so soon after I just posted up Chapter 16.**

**To answer my fans:**

**iluvedwardc18: Yes, Rose is younger. In high school—I don't know about your high school, but this is how the majority of HS system works—each class can have a variety of students from different grades. In my World History class, there were freshman, sophomores, and one junior. The combinations are pretty much endless.**

**Contest Winner will be posted up tomorrow. Thank you for all the submissions.**

**Read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 17: BPOV

The First Battle

The Cheer meeting didn't take too long. It only took up our free 8th period.

After the meeting, I had to pull Rose and Kate aside. Alice came willingly.

"Are we in trouble?" they asked.

"No, but I do have a concern that I would like to share with you."

"Okay, shoot." Kate said.

"Look, you girls are in the SOB. That's pretty dangerous."

The girls' faces fell. "You're kicking us off."

Alice and I looked at each other, shocked. How could they think of such a thing? "No, no. Of course not! You guys are great."

"Oh. Okay. Great. Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I don't want the SOB interfering with us. I know how they like to boss around the school, but I'm the boss when it comes to Cheer. You sure the boys won't do anything stupid to ruin us? I mean, the SOBs and Cheer aren't that tight."

"We had this discussion with the 3 bitchers. We'll make sure the SOB doesn't interfere."

"Thanks. That's all I ask for. Anyways, have a great weekend girls."

"You too."

Alice and I quickly dropped by to see the football practice. The boys were running into those poles with padding, to practice getting hit or something. Seriously, it makes you wonder why the top universities want to give full rides towards any person so stupid enough to get purposely hurt. But oh well, none of us can write those rules.

Mike came up to me and Jazz dragged Alice away. "Hey Bella, what did Mr. Banner say?"

"Nothing really. I just hope I'll be able to work with Edward."

"I don't want you spending time with him." Mike said indefinitely.

"And you think I want to waste _my_ time with him? Mike, he's my history project partner, not my lover. I have to be with him."

"I don't like it. And just because I'm your boyfriend, doesn't mean I have to like it either."

"You're right. And just because I'm your girlfriend, doesn't mean I have to like you spending time with Jessica either." Mike dropped his head in shame, embarrassed. "Look," I continued, "I'm with you. _You_ are my boyfriend and _I_ am your girlfriend. End of story. There really is nothing more to it."

"You sure about that?"

I ignored that question. "As my boyfriend, you should want what's best for me. That means for me to get a good grade on this project. Why are you being like this? It's just Edward. You've never acted like this before. Do you not trust me or something?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…it's him I don't trust, okay?"

"That's an overused line, and you know that. What is wrong?"

"Can we just…drop it?"

"Fine," I said with defeat, _for now_, I added in my head. "When does your practice end?"

"Apparently, Coach found out about how Lake Quinault _High School_ **(A/N: That's a real HS. It's close to FHS too. But other than that, I don't know anything about LQHS.)** are improving and may have a chance to win this season. So, Coach is making us practice into the night after every school day—Which sucks because our games are mostly on the weekends, so we won't be able to get any free time."

"Oh," I said sadly. "So that means for the rest of the season…" **(A/N: Their season is about 3-4 months.)**

"…we won't be able to see each other that much…"

"…except during the games. That's okay. I mean, it's just for the Fall, right?"

"Yeah. So Jazz and I can't hang out with you girls tonight."

"You mean at Club Infinity?"

"Yeah, that place."

"Alright, well, you'll call me later?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya babe."

"Bye." And then I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Have fun with practice."

I walked up to Jazz and Alice. Alice said she wanted more time to talk, so I went to my car and waited for her there. I had to walk past the SOB tree and Edward, Emmett, and Sawyer saw me. Edward obviously had to come over and make some small talk with me. _Note to self: Don't park near the SOB tree ever again_.

"Isabella," he called out. I kept walking. "Isabella, wait up." That made me walk a bit faster.

When I got to my car, he grabbed my hand and turned me around roughly, pinning me against my car using his arms as jail bars. "What do you want?" I seethed. He's getting so annoying lately. "You're getting really annoying lately," I echoed my thoughts.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought you were a smart girl? I thought I made my intentions clear to you. I want," he looked side to side to make sure no one was looking in on us or eavesdropping. Worst part, there was no one. We were alone in the parking lot. "_you_, Isabella. I won't stop until I get it."

I noticed how _green_ his eyes are at that moment. _Wonderfully, beautifully—_"Shove that disgusting and repulsive thought up that skinny ass of yours. You and I will _never _happen."

"Come on, admit it, you're obsessed with me. You can't stop thinking about me."

"Me? Obsessed with you? An SOB? HA! It's you that has the obsession."

"You think so?" He leaned in closer.

"Why of course. You're the one who has been continually pissing me off and following me everywhere."

"And how does that make you feel, Princess?" _How does that make me feel?_

"Annoyed and thoroughly pissed."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you just kiss me, like you want to?"

"Oh really? Why Edward, it's like you're reading my mind. But, won't you be embarrassed about kissing a Cheer girl?"

"I sent the boys away. Now, bring your lips closer to me Princess."

"Hands off her, Masen!" I looked over Edward's shoulder and noticed that Mike was there the whole time, including the whole football team. Alice was in Jasper's arms, in shock, scared even. Looks like Coach gave them a short break during practice.

Exasperated, Edward put his head on my shoulder and let out a breath. _Such a cool breath, a breath that sends shivers down my spine…_Edward still didn't move from his position. Instead, he tried to go for my lips while I tried pushing him off of me. This obviously pissed Mike off, so Mike lunged in and grab Edward away from me. Mike ended up pushing Edward up against my car.

_Hey, watch the car_, I wanted to say, but this seemed a moment to stay silent and let Mike do his thing.

"Do I have to _repeat_ myself? I know you SOBs aren't _that_ stupid to comprehend English."

"I'm sorry, blondie prep said what?" Edward asked, trying to look stupid. _As if he could make himself any dumber._

Mike picked him up and slammed him against my car again, repeating, "I know you heard me the first time, SOB. Stay away from my girlfriend."

I checked the clock on my cell phone and told Mike and the rest of the football team, "Boys, your break is almost up. Get back on the field before your Coach gets mad and makes you pay hell for it." I got into my car and rolled down the window. Alice quickly got into the passenger seat and leaned over my window to watch and listen.

Mike continued, "If you _ever _touch her again..."

"Back off Newton." Edward roughly pushed Mike away. "I would _never_ want to touch _her_. She's got _nothing_ for a _real_ man to touch."

Mike backed away. He knew he shouldn't start a fight. "First you say you want her, now you're saying you don't. Make your actions clearer, Masen. And personally, I hope you choose the latter."

"Oh I want her, I would just rather bang her while she's wearing a paper bag. But for her benefit, I'll make sure there is one hole in the bag so she can still breathe." Edward responded. _He sure does know how to make a girl feel special, doesn't he?_

"Why you Son of a—" and Mike lunged for Edward, ready to take him on. Thank God the big boys were there. The football team was able to grab Mike and hold him down. "Let me punch that Son of a Bitch. Let me go!"

We all heard the Coach's whistle, which meant the boys had to get back to practice. Mike calmed down quickly and said to the boys, "Let me go. I'm a man. I won't do anything." To Edward, Mike said, "We'll finish this another time, Masen. Just you wait and see."

"Oh, I can't wait." Edward rubbed his hands together.

When all the boys left, Jasper stayed a minute after to talk to Edward. "Masen, I don't know what your deal is, and personally I don't like it. I'm not one to give advice to people I hate, but for you I'll make an exception. Leave Bella and Mike alone. You won't like the consequences." With that, Jasper just walked away.

I rolled up my window, leaving a small crack open. I knew Edward still had more useless things to say to me. He put his hands on my car roof and leaned down in front of my window to say, "Bella? What kind of nickname is that?"

"Back off Edward. That nickname is for friends only."

He touched his heart, out of hurt, "And I'm not your friend? What about all those nights that I spent with you? Giving you a screaming orgasm?"

I probably blushed a bright red, but tried to keep my cool. "Wow, you think you can do just about everything, right?"

"Oh honey, once you share a bed with me, you'll be surprised on what I _can _do, and that's pretty much everything."

_Oh puh-lease_, I rolled my eyes.

Edward continued, "You owe me a kiss now."

"Fine. Call me Bella. But then I get to call you Eddie."

"Now wait just a damn minute—"

"Bye!" I waved quickly and drove my car out of the parking space. The sudden movement caused him to lean forward a bit from my car's disappearance. He almost landed flat on his face, but the stupid boy is too graceful. _Until next time Eddie._

During the car ride home, Alice and I started talking. Alice said, "Jess can't come tonight."

"Why not?"

"Apparently a Victoria Secret's negligee and Tyler is on her agenda tonight."

We both just laughed at that.

For the rest of the night, Alice and I still wanted to go to Club Infinity, so we went to my house to get ready. We should have left when we got the chance because we heard Renee and Charlie come back home. They sounded mad, really mad. _Great…_


	21. Third Contest Winner!

Hey fans,

Thanks for all the great submissions. There were tons of songs to choose from, which made this so much harder.

Anyways, there can only be one winner. Ready?

*drum roll please*

And the winner is:

**Twilighterheart** with the submission of "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin.

*crowd screams*

For those who didn't win, please don't think this I have something against your taste of music. If anything, I admire all of you fans who submitted tons of great rock songs. I, myself, only know a few.

So, **Twlighterheart**, please email me so I can email you your prizes. Please put your username in the subject line. My email address is on my profile.

-GlisteningMoonlight


	22. 18: The Home Front Part 1

**I was planning to post this chapter up 2 days ago, but something happened to my computer. I'm sorry it took longer than usual.**

**Read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 18: BPOV

The Home Front Part 1

"Alice, get 911 and your parents on the phone. Now." I commanded her. "Stay up here," she stayed in my room.

I immediately ran downstairs. I would have to separate them, or do something, anything.

"How dare you fucking say that! Take that back you bitch!" Charlie screamed at Renee.

"Why not? It's true, isn't it? You dad cheated on your mom, that is why you felt the need to cheat of me too. It's in your blood to cheat."

"Shut up!" Charlie punched Renee's shoulder.

"Hey!" I rushed over to Renee's side. "Stop it. It's not worth it!"

"Bella, do you know what your mother did this afternoon?"

"What?!" I really couldn't care less.

"I had a very important meeting this afternoon. She knew that. She knew how important it was. Right in the middle of the meeting, she stormed in. She said all these bad things, cursed at me, accused me of having an affair and other shit."

"Whatever she did, it's not worth it to punch her!" I screamed back. _Whatever anyone does, it's never worth it to hit them._

"What the hell are you talking about? You're on my side. You're my daughter! Kick your mother, right now. Do it."

"Stop trying to put our daughter in the middle of this Charlie. She is a full-grown adult now. She has brains."

"I'm so sick and tired of this shit. That's it." Charlie was going to kick Renee, but I was able to grab his foot and push him down on his side.

"Stop this!" I screamed at both at them.

Renee was going to charge and land on top of us. So I quickly stood up and ran into Renee. I pushed her up against a wall. Idiot Charlie still wanted to hurt her. So I went after him too. "Stay out of the way!" He slapped me hard on the face and I landed on the floor. _Damn, that hurt like hell._

I had to get back up to stop this. "My God Bella, leave me alone." Charlie said. "I can't believe I have a daughter like you. This is all your fault!"

"My fault! I didn't do anything!"

"Please. You take advantage of me all the time and everything."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't respect me, your own fucking father. So now, I'm not going to respect you." He was going to punch me, but I got out of the way. He punched a wall instead and continued yelling at me. "Please, you're the most stupid girl ever. Your ACT score is low and no college will ever want you." My ACT score is average and I'm pretty sure one college will accept me.

"Colleges just don't look at your ACT score. You act as if my life will be over because of this one number in my life."

"It will. You won't be successful. You're ugly and stupid. God, I don't even want you as a daughter. You're horrible. I hate you. Fuck you and your fucked up brain! I wasted 18 years of my life to raise you."

"Raise me?! Raise me?! You've never raised me! Whenever I would come home crying from school, you would always yell at me, blaming me like it's all my fault. I don't know what world you came from, but if I come home with my feelings hurt, I'm pretty sure it's not my fault. You've kept me sheltered, locked me up in this stupid house, preventing me from doing anything. You even tried to keep Mike away from me!"

He swung his leg to kick me, but I got out the way. I closed my eyes and whipped my fist across his face. I wouldn't be able to hurt him if I saw it. In all fairness, I do have a kind heart. I can't really hurt people.

He collapsed into the ground. I closed my eyes again and kicked him in the balls. It was strong enough that it hurt him.

"Mother Fucker!" he screamed.

Renee brought a lamp over and was going to hit Charlie with it. I ran over and grabbed the lamp from her hands. Fighting over the lamp was stupid, especially since Charlie got back up again. I let go of the lamp and down it crashed.

Charlie started throwing glass bottles filled with alcohol at us. He threw one and it crashed against the wall, _that's $10,000 dollars._ He threw a scotch bottle at our feet, _that's $2,000._ He threw one more and we ducked. It ended up crashing against the TV in the family room, _and that's going to be about $1,160,000. $100,000 for the diamond encrusted 40 inch LCD TV and $1,0600,000 for the bottle of Diva Vodka encrusted in diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. _**(A/N: This info is legit. I just researched it. The TV is covered with Yalos Diamonds. It was on display in Germany and in New York. The Vodka's price is so high because of the bling people can put on the bottle.)**

Defeated, Charlie brought cups of water to pour us over with, but I just angled it so he ended up spilling them on himself.

Then the knives started coming into play. _Note to self: No more fights near the kitchen._

Charlie brought a knife over to Renee. _Think fast Bella._ I rushed to get a pan out and ran over to him in time. I was too late, Charlie already made a cut on Renee. But I wasn't that late, I wacked his hand with my pan and it was knocked the knife out of his hands.

"Whose side are you on, bitch?" he yelled at me. Then all of a sudden, Renee slashed across Charlie's back. I didn't even see that. She was going to slash again until I whacked her hand with the pan too. "You let her cut me!" _Oh shut up Charlie._

Then the two decided to get more knives. _Oh yes, bring more knives into the equation. That will solve all the problem. _They were coming closer to me until…"FREEZE! THIS IS THE POLICE!"

I turned around and saw Covalt and a group of cops behind me. There was also some more behind Charlie and Renee. They came in through the back door. Thank the lord for little Alices and Covalts. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND STEP AWAY FROM THEM, SLOWLY." I quickly ran behind Covalt. "DROP THEM, NOW!"

Did Charlie and Renee drop the knives? No, they threw the knives at us. We all quickly ducked. Luckily, their angle was off and it didn't hurt any one of us. The cops behind them quickly wrestled them to the ground and cuffed them.

More officers came charging in. I swear, it was like the SWAT team came.

There was so much adrenaline in the air. It was hard to calm down.

Officer Covalt came up to me and saw my face, "Did they punch you in the face?"

"Charlie slapped me."

"Damn it!" He grabbed his hair out of frustration. "You okay Bella?"

"No. He basically just said I was a bad daughter and etc."

"Fuck Charlie. You're an amazing girl, you know that."

"I know. But it just hurts, you know? I had to hit him."

"If you're worried about getting in trouble with the law, you won't. You had to defend yourself."

"I know Covalt. Thanks."

"We've been down this road before Bella, How are we going to handle this?"

"They're so stubborn. They won't press charges and I can't press any charges. Plus, they have work."

"Excuse me." A detective pulled him away to talk to Covalt quickly. I then saw Alice's parents at the door. They were arguing with the cops because the cops wouldn't let them in.

"Covalt," he turned around to face me, "please let those 2 people in." Covalt recognized Alex and Alyssa Brandon quickly.

"Let the Brandons in." Covalt said, and went back to talking to the detective.

I called Alice down and the 4 of us sat at my dinner table, waiting for the cops to figure this out. So you know how the Brandons and I love each other, right? We love each other so much, I get to call them by their first names. We're that close, and I loved it.

Alex was checking my face out, "They punched your face, didn't they?"

"Charlie slapped me."

Alex asked his daughter, "You okay Alice?"

"I made her stay upstairs," I answered for her.

"I could've helped, you know." Alice said.

"Or you could've died trying. But the sentiment is still great. Thanks."

Alyssa asked me, "Want to hang out with us tonight? Alice and I also made this huge 'Back-to-school' weekend plans. We go to the spa to get facials, seaweed wraps, get our hair and our nails done, and all the works. And then we go shopping at designer stores for more clothes and stuff. Do you want to come? It'll be on us."

I asked Alice, "Alice, are you forcing your poor parents to _pay _for all of that? You already have enough clothes."

Alex smiled, "I know, right? But Lyss keeps telling me that a girl can never have too many clothes."

"You sure you guys don't mind?"

"Of course we won't mind sweetie. We would love to have you join us." Lyss said.

I asked Alex, "Are you sure it's okay? That's a lot of money."

"Bella, we're the Brandons. Don't worry about the money. Just go with the girls and have fun."

"Thanks. I'll join you guys tomorrow. Tonight I have to clean up."

"Do you need help?" Alice asked.

"I'd rather do it myself." I responded.

Covalt and a detective came to our table. "Um, excuse me Brandons, but I would like to talk to Bella alone."

"No, no, it's okay. Let them listen. They're part of my family." I smiled at them, it was true.

"Okay then." Covalt and the detective sat themselves down and started to talk. Covalt started talking. "Your parents won't press charges. However, Forks Police Department is going to press charges against them. They did assault us by throwing the knives as us. But other than that, that's all we can do. We would put them in jail, but they can bail themselves out with their money. So this is what we're going to do. They're going to go to an institute where they will be watched under a careful eye. They can only leave to go to work. We're going to make it clear that they let you use their money. If they don't, they'll get in big trouble with the law."

Alyssa was curious, "How would Charlie and Renee get in trouble if they don't let Bella use their money?"

"Well," the detective started talking, "they refuse to let Bella get a job. Even though Bella is 18 now, she still needs child support. They legally can't cut Bella off from money. If they don't want her to use their money, they would force her to get a job. But since they won't let her…"

Alex asked, "How are Charlie and Renee preventing you from getting a job, Bella?"

"By threatening me," I answered, "and paying every other company to _not _hire me. Charlie and Renee are paying them so much money, it'd be stupid for the other companies to hire me and turn down a Swan's moneys."

"They want her home so they can torture her somehow," Covalt answered for me.

Alyssa asked, "But can't they make a different account, only containing like 50 bucks for Bella to get access?"

"Nope, we're making sure they won't do that to her," the detective assured Alyssa.

"What about human resources? Can't the company fire Charlie and Renee? For their actions and their bad representations?" I asked.

"The company would love to, but can't. Charlie and Renee bring a lot of clients and money to the company. If the company were to let them go, well…we live in a world where money is everything nowadays. If someone loses a $20 bill, they'll freak out."

"I understand," I said softly.

"But anyways," Covalt continued, "state laws will only allow us to get them locked up in that institute for only 2 months maximum."

"Only 2 months? Why not longer?"

"We can't. I feel like the laws protect the bad guys more than the good guys," the detective said.

"I agree with that."

"However, after 24 hours of those 2 months, they could end right back up there again."

"I think that's great news?" I said, with a slight discomfort.

"It's better news." **(A/N: I made this all up. I don't think that the law can actually do this.)**

The Brandons all went home and the cops left with Charlie and Renee handcuffed. I called in some favors and I was able to get a cleaning crew to clean the place up a bit. I made a quick order online to replace the TV. I went up to my room and stood out of my balcony. I looked up to the night sky and was thinking. I started crying. I was crying about everything: Charlie, Renee, my messed up life, everything. I just hoped I wouldn't end up crying about my History project, that would be too much to cry about.

_Saturday_

Alice, Alyssa, and I went to the spa and shopping…as promised.

_Sunday_

I made sure the press wouldn't get any information about what happened 2 days ago and got ready for the Pep Assembly later that night.


	23. 19: The Home Front Part 2

**Hey fans. Just a quick A/N.**

**To answer my fans:**

…**: I'm sorry for the inappropriateness. I didn't mean it like that, honestly. Trust me, I know how hard 9/11 is for people to handle.**

**A lot of you guys are wondering why am I taking so long? Right? Well, I'm sorry if I'm making this too long. But my original set up was going to be even longer! Trust me, things will speed up. Please be patient with me and the story.**

**So, what is behind all this madness? Well, not only am I a writer, but I'm also a reader. I've read tons of fanfiction stories online. However, I feel like the "opposites attract" stories are too rushed. Some authors don't develop the difference between the 2 people before making them fall in love. I know, I'm being critical and stupid. But I really want people to see the characters' lives separately before they fall for each other and everything changes.**

**Anyways, I updated Chapters 18 & 19 tonight because 19 is a bit shorter.**

**Read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 19: EPOV

The Home Front Part 2

Today wasn't a great 2nd day of school. In fact, it was much worse than yesterday. I can't take it anymore.

Life here just sucks. School has no meaning.

I was just put down by some dumb cheerleader and her stupid football player boyfriend. _Am I losing my touch?_ Usually I can just charm my way into a girl's pants. Now I can't even touch her pants, I can't eve touch the _owner _of the pants. How fucking embarrassing is _that? _It's a good thing the boys weren't here to see me fall.

Banner and Mitchum think I can change. Guess what fuckers? I don't want to change, and I _never_ will.

They think Swan can teach me something? All she can probably teach me is how to say "2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate?" and clap my hands together like a ditz. Hell no. I am not going to learn that shit.

_At Night_

It's night. I rode all the way down to SOB headquarters to let off some steam and drink. McCarty was following me, with McClintock, in his car.

When we got down to SOB HQ, all the SOBs were arguing. Hell was loose.

"We need to do something."

"Do what?"

"Who did they take?"

"Who is 'who?''

"Where is Cullen?"

"This is all their fault!"

"Shit! What do we do now?"

McCarty, McClintock, and I couldn't quite follow their conversation. It was obvious something was going on and that Cullen didn't want to make an appearance. Well, the 3 bitchers are here. Might as well listen to us.

McCarty whistled to get everyone's attention.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked and yelled. Every other member simply looked at us, shocked that we were standing there. No one knew what to say. Exchanging quick glances with each other, daring the other to say the first word. "Well?" I asked impatiently. Still no answer. "If no one here answers me, I'll punch someone's lights out. Us 3 arrive and we see HQ chaotic. Tell me now!"

"The Vultures took an SOB."

"Who?" I demanded.

"We're not sure yet."

"What?" I couldn't control my anger.

"Well, they took a couple of people. They left a note too. It says 'Be Careful. We will take one. Guess who.'"

"Great. Just fucking great! We don't even know who is going to be taken, but in the meantime, they took a couple of our men! Where the hell is Cullen?"

"We haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Motherfucker, don't tell me…"

"…we don't know."

"Are you fucking serious? Damn it!"

"So what do we do now?"

I took the gun out of my pants, clicked it, and removed the safety hook. "We go hunting. Come on SOB."

"Woo hoo"

"Finally, some fun tonight."

"May take longer."

"Who cares?"

They all shouted, sounding excited. Even the newbies had to come. We all strapped up, bringing our best weapons. All of us are coming, no man left behind. Hell, we're even bringing our Bitchettes and the little ones. Everyone is involved…except for 2 girls: Rose and Kate.

While everyone was getting ready, us 3 bitchers and the 2 girls had a quick talk. However, it was mostly McCarty and Rose who argued with the rest of Kate, McClintock, and me standing there.

"Why the hell aren't you coming?" McCarty asked.

"We have Cheer. We can't come. Bella will kill us."

"If you don't come, most of us will die."

"You guys are asking for it. Just leave them alone."

"You crazy? They're taking our men. Cullen is gone. And now they're accusing us for killing their men! Are you sure that's not a fight they're asking for?"

They continued fighting. The end result was the same as the beginning: all the SOB are going except for those 2 girls. Whatever.

We all drove out into the night. I was riding my bike in front of them, leading the way. The Vultures live pretty far away from us, all the way down to Las Vegas. This will be a trip all right. I called my mom on my cell while riding.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, it's me."

"Edward, where are you? It's getting late."

"Something came up with the SOB. We're going down to Nevada to see the Vultures."

She gasped. "Nevada! Edward, you're being crazy. Don't go. Come back home this instant."

"Mom, I have to. Some of us are in danger."

"You're in a gang, Edward. There is always going to be in danger. What's going to happen next? Flying over to Italy? Killing an innocent?"

"Mother…" I tried warning her.

"Edward, no. NO! You may be 18, but I am your mother. So my command has a bigger priority than yours." My mother calmed down a bit. "Edward," she sniffled, "please. Stay at home with me. I'm your mother. I need you. I already lost my husband. I can't lose my son too."

"I promise I'll come back."

"That's what your father said too."

"Mom, please."

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Be careful, please."

"I promise."

The good thing about this? Less time to torture Princess Bella…_I think_.


	24. 20: Post Home Front Part 1

**I just want to say I am doubly sorry for not updating. I'm surprised it has been a month. Please keep commenting. I promise you, the more comments, the faster I will get to updating.**

**Read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 20: BPOV

Post Home Front Part 1

_First Friday of October_

It's been a month.

The first month of school.

A month with no Charlie.

A month with no Renee.

A month with no fighting.

A month with no punching.

A month with no screaming.

A month with nothing breaking.

A month where the house is to myself.

A month wasted in History class.

_Why? _

Because Edward isn't here. That jerk left. He didn't come to school the Monday after we got in trouble. He probably got scared. But then again, "scared" isn't really part of an SOB's vocabulary.

_He wasn't here for the past month_.

I heard he finally got kicked out.

I heard he finally got into juvie.

I heard he finally got swine flu and is currently hospitalized.

I heard he finally dropped out.

I heard he finally just ran away…with the whole SOB gang…to do some SOB business.

I heard a lot of things about what could've happened to Edward. A lot. But nothing mattered to me. He isn't important to me, except when it comes to the project.

Nothing has changed in the past month. I wake up, go to school, do Cheer practice, hanged out with friends, went home, and repeat the cycle all over. Nothing new. Nothing exciting.

Things between me and Mike have changed. Things have gotten…distant between us. I'm getting worried about him, but I don't want to sound like the whiny and overprotected girlfriend who complains a lot. Mike can't make time for me now. He's busy with football. Football is who he is. He is trying to get a scholarship and everything. So I should give him some space, _right?_

Mike tells be he wants to try out for the basketball team in the winter. Knowing him, he'll probably be able to become captain.

Mike also wants to try out for the baseball team in the spring. He'll probably make it, no questions asked.

He said he wants to do these sports so that he and I can spend more time together, since the Cheerleaders cheer at every sport event. However, he'll be too busy with school and practice to even notice me.

_Is he avoiding me?_

Here I am in History class. I'm wearing a cute fitted band shirt, some fitted jeans, a velour Juicy Couture sweater, and some flats. I was able to get a French manicure as well.

"Okay, class." Banner got our attention. "The past month, you and your partner have been discussing some ideas for your project in class. At the end of class today, I want you guys to turn in a piece of paper listed with all of your ideas." _Shoot. _How could I turn in this assignment if my partner has been flaking out on me this past month? I look over at the empty seat, _Where have you been, Eddie?_

I check the clock. Only 10 minutes left.

Mr. Banner gave me the weekend to finish the proposal, with Eddie's help or not.

I went to Cheer practice right after.

The walk to Cheer was interesting. I kept hearing hushed whispers about Mike and me…

"…OMG, they're breaking up? They've been together for, like, ever…"

"…he's cheating on her…"

"…she's cheating on him…"

"…Mike just may not be in to her anymore…"

Apparently, the relationship between Mike and me was evident. We weren't at a good place now.

"…Edward and Bella? No way…" That caught my attention. Where is Edward anyways?

Rose and Kate. They were the only SOBs that stayed. I could talk to them. I arrived to the gym and saw the girls lightly stretching. I dropped my bags in the gym and yelled, "Rose, Kate, come here, now." I hated sounded so mean, but it was urgent.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Where are Edward and the other SOBs?" They looked at each other. "What?"

They challenged me. "Bella, since when did you care about the SOB?"

"I don't. I only care about Eddie." They looked shocked. I thought over what I said. It didn't sound too good. "Wait, no, rewind. I didn't mean it like that."

"Relax Bella, we knew what you meant."

"Good. So where is he?"

"Um, well this is on the down low, but um…"

"Just spit it out."

"…someone kidnapped our members."

"So? I mean I don't mean to sound rude, but still, so? What does that have to do with Eddie?"

"Well, in a gang, that usually means that someone is planning to attack us." **(A/N: I do not know if that is true or not. I just wrote that in the story.)**

"So the whole gang had to leave?"

"Yeah. They had to go to The Vultures' headquarters, and Edward lead the whole gang to go down there."

"The Volturi Vultures?" They nodded their heads. The Vultures are a tough gang, really tough. "Down there? Down there? Where is 'down there?'"

"Vegas."

"Nevada?!"

"Well, that is where Vegas is, unless there's another Las Vegas in Poland or something…"

I put my hand up to stop them, "NEVADA?!"

"I thought we already established this."

"What about our project?"

"You and Edward's History project?"

"No, our porn video. **(A/N: LOL!) **Of course I'm talking about our History project! Why else would I want to work with him?"

Kate muttered, "Well it wouldn't be the first sex tape he ever made…" **(A/N: LOL!)**

"Oh, ew, I totally didn't need to know that." I said with disgust. "Does he have a cell phone?"

"He may not pick up if he doesn't know the number."

"Give me Eddie's cell and home numbers."

"Okay…wait, what did you just call Masen?"

"Eddie, why?" They looked at each other, dropping their jaws, shocked. "What? Why are you guys looking at each other like that?"

"Masen doesn't let anyone call him a nickname. It's strictly either his first full name, or his last name."

"Well, he's calling me Bella. I only let my friends call me Bella. So we striked an agreement. If he calls me Bella, then I get to call him Eddie."

"But Bella, 'Bella' is your name. 'Eddie' is not really Masen's name."

"So?"

"It's just kind of surprising that he'd let the head cheerleader, a girl that he hates—no offense—call him by a name that he hates. Every time Emmett calls him 'Eddie,' Emmett gets punched."

"Well, whatever. He's not going to punch me."

"Okay…here are Masen's numbers."

"Thanks girls. Back to practice."

We finished practice late into the night. I felt bad overworking the girls, but it's the weekend. Besides, I had nothing coming home to.

*****

When I got back home, I was sweaty. I showered quickly and changed into a Sugarlip and a Soffee. I put my hair up in a messy bun. I walked out into my balcony and looked up into the dark sky. There was a full moon tonight and stars were shining brightly. It was beautiful. There was a light wind. It felt like it was wrapping around me. I love the view off my balcony. With the humongous pool we have in the backyard, the gazebo, the trees, the flowers, the forest, everything all lighted up…it was like my little paradise minus the sand. It was truly beautiful, a sight to see. Way down to the horizon, you can see some of Port Angeles' building, all lighted up contrasting beautifully against the dark night.

I took my cell phone out and decided to call Edward's home. It would be less "invading personal space" to call his home than his cell.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, is this Mrs. Masen?"

"Esme, please."

"Hi Esme. Um, is Eddie home?"

There was an awkward pause. "I'm sorry, but no. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Look, I don't want to be rude, but I'm his History partner. This project is worth basically our grade. We have an assignment due on Monday, which is soon. I don't want to do all the work, and I know where he's been this past month. Do you know when he's coming back?"

"So it's out, huh? My Edward being in a gang and all." She started sniffling.

"Oh no, please don't cry Esme."

"I'm fine, really."

"Um, the SOB is hardly a secret. I mean, everyone at school knows about the SOB and everything." _Actually, the whole Washington state and Police know…_

"I'm not surprised. My Edward loves to show off."

I laughed a small laugh. "He sure is one of a kind. Listen, whenever he comes back, could you please call me? I'm pretty sure he'll do anything to avoid me."

I could hear her laughter. "Sure. Try his cell phone. Do you need it?"

"No, I got it. Thanks."

"Alright then. Goodnight…what is your name by the way?"

"Call me Bella."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Have a nice night Esme."

I called Edward, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Talk to me." I shivered at the sound of his voice. _Could it have been his voice? Or the wind?_

"Hi Eddie."


	25. 21: Post Home Front Part 2

**To prove to you guys that I'm still writing, I decided to post the next chapter up. So you guys get 2 chapters in one weekend. My treat. As a bonus, this chapter is a page longer. :)**

**Also, I'm going to set a goal for myself. I get tons of hits, but not many comments. So my goal is to get 300 reviews. Just a goal, doesn't have to be achieved, although I would love for it to be achieved.**

**Plus, please put me on your favorite's. I would love for this story to be out a bit more.**

**Read, review, and spread the word.**

CHAPTER 21: EPOV

Post Home Front Part 2

The Vultures ended up taking about 2 of our men, including the passed out Cullen. Cullen, what a fucking idiot. We were able to get at least the other man back, but we wanted all of our men back. None of us SOBs were going to leave without our last man. However, we still had some spare time in Vegas…

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Faster! Harder! Yes!" the girl I was pounding so hard into in the back of McCarty's car was screaming. She was fucking hot. Fiery red hair, green eyes, and amazing 36C breasts. Truly amazing. She was some exotic dancer that I was able to coerce my dick into. While we're in Vegas, might as well bang someone.

_What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas._

After a couple of minutes of more pounding into this useless girl, to release all my frustration out on this poor little girl, I closed my eyes and saw this girl.

I'm in an area surrounded by clouds. The ground below me is gone and so is the sky above me. Smoke is the only thing around us.

She is the most beautiful angel walking up to me.

She looks so radiant.

Her long, curly, chestnut, brown locks flying freely through the wind.

Her white corset dress wraps around her every curve and flows beautifully around her.

Her deep chocolate pools of eyes filled with passion and love.

She's walking up to me.

She's calling out my name.

As she walks closer to me, I struggle to see her face, dying to know who this Angel created by God could be.

Closer and closer she gets. I want her to come to me faster, but I want to savor the moments of her coming closer.

She walks up to me and whispers my name with her sweet voice, with her lips just millimeters from my ear. So seductive, but her voice is filled with nothing but love and adoration.

She wraps her hands around my head, tangling her hands with my hair and gently massaging my neck. It feels wonderful.

She gently pulls my face down and goes on her tip toes. To make it easier, I wrap my arms around her thighs and lift her up. She ends up wrapping her shapely legs around my waist.

She presses her lips up against mine with eagerness and excitement. At first I was hesitant. _Who was this beautiful woman kissing me? _But then her little tongue darted into my mouth, pulling my tongue into hers. She just kept kissing me. Her kisses were different than any other kiss I've ever done. Usually my kisses with other girls are empty and emotionless. However, with this woman, it felt as if I would die without her kisses.

We shared a passionate kiss, full of tongues and our innocent caresses. Her lips kept going out from my mouth to my nose, my cheek, my ear, my neck, and back to my mouth. Wherever she kissed on my skin, I would move my lips into that direction. I couldn't get enough of her. I just wanted to keep kissing her. I wouldn't have traded this beautiful feeling for all the sex in the world.

She takes my earlobe into her mouth and whispers, "I love you, Eddie." Her voice sends shivers and chills up and down my spine. My heart beats frantically against my chest and swells up with her confession of love.

She gently pulls away. I'm blessed to finally see her face.

I see her face…her beautiful…perfect…_Holy shit it's Princess Isabella._

I pulled out. The girl, I was pounding so hard into, couldn't even ride out her last oncoming orgasm. "Why are you stopping?" she asked.

_It's because I'm seeing Princess Isabella every where I go, even when I'm banging you. _"I'm done. You're not needed anymore."

She didn't like that. She sat up to kiss me, trying to convince me otherwise. I pushed her back down. "Aw come on," she cooed, "one more? I'm not quite done with you yet." She traveled her hand down to my dick and fucking little Eddie was betraying me. "You're already hard and ready for me."

"Back off…What's your name?"

"Tiffany," she reminded me.

"Back off Tina. You already served my purpose, now get the hell out."

"You Son of a Bitch."

"That's who I am, don't wear it out."

"Fuck off."

"Gladly."

She violently put her clothes on and went out of the car. Then my cell phone rang. Great. Mom.

I looked at the caller ID. I didn't recognize the number.

"Talk to me."

"Hi Eddie." It was a voice that I haven't heard in over a month. It couldn't be.

"Who are you?"

"Isabella, Isabella Swan. You know, your History partner?" I was right. The girl I wanted to fuck her brains off.

"What the hell do you want, Bella?" I remembered our agreement about nicknames.

"Eddie, where in the world are you?"

"Well, baby, I didn't think you cared."

"Eddie…"

"I'm in France right now looking at the Eiffel Tower. You know, what they say about European women is true: Any woman here is willing to take her clothes off for a man. **(A/N: I'M NOT SAYING THAT THIS IS TRUE. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THAT LAST SENTENCE INTO OFFENSE.) **Do you want me to pick you up something special, sugar? A nice little nightie that will only cover 1% of your body for our special night? Or how about a nice little push up bra to push up that tiny chest of yours? Hell, I'll even throw in a thong."

"Okay. I can see that this was a mistake. Whatever. I'll do this project by myself." She hanged up on me sounding angry.

_She'll do this project by herself? _

_She wouldn't purposely make me get a bad grade, would she?_

_No, she cares too much about school._

_But can you take that risk?_

_There is no risk._

_But that is not a "gentleman" thing to do. Remember what your mother always taught you?_

_Screw that. Look at how you just treated Tracy._

_She sounded mad._

_So? You like egging her on._

_This is part of your responsibility. She is your partner. Remember what Banner said?_

_Remember what you told McCarty and McClintock? Get into her pants first and then you won't feel so bad. You need to bang her in order to win that bet of yours._

_Corvi is just a girl. Working on your project with Bella is time well spent instead of with that piece of slut, Corvi._

_But Corvi is amazing in bed._

_But Corvi is a slut. She's nothing compared to Bella._

_But Bella is nothing but a ditzy cheerleader._

_Then why did you just dream of Princess Isabella while your dick was in Tamera?_

I sighed, running my hand through my hair, and pinching the bridge of my nose. I gave up. _The Angel in me never won…until now_.

I decided to call her back…regretfully.

"Eddie?"

"You know you're the only one I'm going to let call me Eddie."

"Eddie, it really is you. What? Didn't finish all your 'I'm going to bang you Princess Isabella' jokes?"

"Bella…"

"Or how about the fact that you hate me, and going down to Vegas is a way to avoid the project. Not only to not do the project, but it's probably also because you don't want to see me too, right?"

"Bella…"

"Oh but who knows? You'll probably figure a way to break up me and Mike. Which knowing an SOB, you'll probably do, right?!"

"You done?"

"Yes," I could hear her huffing over the phone, "now what do you want? And how did you get my number? What are you? Stalking me now? Has the SOB resort to stalking a person now?"

"Bella, you called my cell phone. It's called going through the list of 'Received Calls' and pressing send. I'm not entirely stupid. How did you get my number anyways?"

"Rose and Kate gave it to me. Now what do you want?"

"Why did you call?"

"Call? I called? I don't remember giving _you_ a call."

"Bella…" _saying her name is giving sent shivers up my spine…why?_

"Eddie," _no, don't say my name, I don't want anymore chills, _"all the groups were able to turn in their proposal because they've been working on it on the past month. Because you haven't been here this past month, I was able to get Mr. Banner to give us the weekend."

"The weekend? A lot can be done during a weekend…"

"Eddie…" she warned me. _Damn it! Those chills... _"I need you to help me finish this proposal. We have a month's worth of stuff to make up on."

"Ah, so this is what this is about."

"Yes. Why? You'd think I'd actually call you for a booty call?"

"A man can dream, can't he?"

"Not when he always gets wet dreams."

"That only happens when I'm dreaming of you baby."

"You going to help me with this History project? Or are you going to make me do this all alone?"

"What have you been thinking of?"

"Oh my God, you sound as if you actually care. You're acting as if you _want _to do your part."

"Okay so time to hang up on Bella: T-minus 5, 4, 3,…"

"The Civil War. I really want to do something with the Civil War, especially with a shoebox diorama."

"Shoebox dioramas are so stupid. So girly."

"Thanks…"

"So, that's it? Just hand in a shoebox and we're done?"

"No. We have to write an essay and do a presentation with a visual aide. I was thinking about doing a poster and a diorama, but that would be too much work. So I'm guessing just doing a poster will be easier."

"Damn straight."

"Okay. Essay and poster it is. We're thinking too ahead of ourselves. Proposal then?"

"Just say we're writing about the Civil War."

"Any specifics?"

"The Civil War is specific. We have a lot of crap to cover. The cause, the consequences, the 2 sides, the slavery, Abe Lincoln and all that shit."

"You know, you almost had me thinking that you're a smart boy…until you said 'and all that shit.'"

"I'm a man, not a boy."

"Whatever. Continue with your idea, you're getting somewhere good. Let me just write this all down."

We spent at least another half hour talking about our project. I can't believe I was actually helping her. I didn't want to help her.

_You're not helping her, this is for you too._

_But you care about her._

_No. This is about passing and graduating._

_But you want her to succeed more than you want yourself to succeed, don't you?_

"Okay. Wow, we got a lot of things done, considering that we did this over the phone."

"Damn, I just spent almost an hour with a hot chick over the phone, and no phone sex. You don't think…"

"Don't even think about it Eddie." She paused. "Eddie, um, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Can you please come home soon? It's not going to be easy doing this project with you in Vegas."

"I'm in Vegas doing SOB business."

"Eddie, I understand that, but you're not the whole SOB. There are other members too. Just come back and I'm sure the SOB will survive without you. After all, they are the SOB."

"I don't know Bella…"

"Eddie, please? Your mother misses you and…" _You talked to be mother? _"…and I need you. I need you to come back."

_Don't tell me you miss me too. Because if you do, I'll say "I miss you" back. This past month without teasing you wasn't the same…_ "I'm sorry we wasted a month on this project. I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise."

"I hope you're going to keep that promise."

"I'm a man of my word."

"I hope you are. Anyways, I just wanted to say one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for blowing up at the beginning of our conversation."

"That's okay. It was kind of sexy."

"Ugh, why am I not surprised that you'd make a sexual innuendo?"

"Because my mere disappearance has made you miss me even more. They say that distance makes a heart grow fonder."

"Hey! I have a boyfriend, okay? So back off."

"I'll back off to a bed…with you…if that's what you want."

"Oh gee, here I am trying to apologize like a decent human being and you won't even let me."

"Haha, continue with your apology."

"Gee, thanks. It's just, this past month has been hectic. I have a lot of things going on with my personal life, and I really don't want my History project to be one of them. Please, come back home."

She sounded…desperate. This must be serious family stuff for her to be asking me to come back. "Bella, I told you. I'll do whatever I can. I promise." I did. I truly did.

_Why am I making this promise?_

_Because you care for her._

_No, you want to do this project._

_And you want to see her._

_No, you need to do this project._

_And you want to make her happy, by finishing this project with her._

_No, you have to do this project._

_And you want this to be one less thing she has to worry about._

_No, you…you…just want to be around her._

"Goodnight Bella." I quickly said, scared of what I may say next.

"Goodnight Eddie, and be safe."

"Thanks. You too Bella."

I waited for her to hang up first. I honestly did. I wanted to be the last one to hang up, to hear her last words, to hear her sigh. It was then that I just realized something: _I've never said Goodnight to any other woman than my mother. And no other woman, besides my mom, ever tells me to "be safe." What could that mean?_ Then my Angel popped into my head. _My Angel? What's happening to me?_

I couldn't think of Bella that way. No, I just couldn't. I quickly got out of the car to catch up with Talia. "Hey, you!"

"What do you want you asshole?"

"One more round?"

"Okay!" She came back to the car with me and we finished our business.

**Tsk, tsk, tsk. Eddie, what are you doing?**


	26. 22: Battle of the Protection Part 1

**Sorry readers, no 2 chapters this weekend.**

**Read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 22: BPOV

Battle of the Protection Part 1

_Friday, 2 weeks later_

I'm at the Cheer spot with my friends around me. The school day hasn't started yet, so we were all just chilling.

I'm wearing a white long sleeve shirt with an intricate lace black vest, and some beautifully embroidered jeans. I have my huge vintage gold necklace on and I some simple pearl studded earrings. I had enough time to straighten my hair. Coach flats seemed like a good thing to wear today.

I looked across the lot to Mike and Lauren, who were flirting with each other. Lauren sits behind Mike in History class, so all he has to do is just turn around. Lauren's partner is Tyler, so Jess gets to turn around and talk to Tyler as well.

Things between Jessica and Tyler have been pretty good…I couldn't say the same thing between Mike and I.

Mike and I have been getting into tons of fights lately. He was complaining that I wasn't making enough time for him, I got mad when he didn't call me back, and the list is endless. But the way I see Mike and Lauren together?…it just made me even more mad. Something was up between the 2, but I just couldn't tell what.

While things between Mike and I got worse, things between Edward and I got better. He and I were able to talk at least 5 minutes each night to talk about the project. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but we were able to do something.

Today was a shocker, even for me.

I saw a motorcycle driving into the school's lot. The only person who has that motorcycle is…_Eddie_.I couldn't believe it. It was Eddie. Edward Masen. He actually came back.

I saw him get off his bike and pull out a sheet of paper from his pocket. While doing so, he was walking up to me. All the cheerleaders saw him and whispered. We were all wondering the same thing: _Where is the SOB and why is Edward Masen back?_

He took long strides to get to me. He smiled a crooked smile to me. _Absolutely gorgeous. _I've never realized how uncomfortable I was about his disappearance…_until now_.

"You came back," I stood up and stated to him. He and I both ended up walking away from the Cheer spot and towards a more private area to talk.

We ended up standing pretty close to each other, under the SOB tree. All the SOBs are still gone, and Rose and Kate sit with the cheerleaders now. A lot of people were eyeing us, not really giving us the "privacy" we needed.

Mike's face was serious and he just glared at us. Glared. It made my time—probably _limited _time—with Eddie awkward.

"The rest of the other SOBs are still in Vegas. Besides, I brought the outline." He gives me that crumpled up sheet of paper.

"What about Rose's partner then?"

"Rose and McCarty will manage, trust me."

I took a quick glance at the outline. "You already typed it up? I thought we were discussing this tonight."

"Yeah, whatever. I came back home early to do this. I think it's pretty damn good. I just wanted to give it to you in person and have you look it over before we turn it in."

"You could've just emailed it to me."

"I didn't have your email address."

"You could've texted me and asked."

"I could have, but I didn't. Anyways, I got to go."

"What, why?" _Don't go, please._

"Bella, I'm staying, don't worry. You said the proposal was fine?"

"Yes. Mr. Banner liked it. We're officially writing an essay and doing a presentation with a poster."

"Good. Anything else?"

I got curious about his disappearance. "Rose and Kate told me that you went down to Vegas because of the Vultures."

"What else did they tell you?" His face got worried.

"Something about declaring war?"

"Bella, we can talk about this later. Bye."

But before Eddie could go, Mike walked up to us. I saw him leaving Lauren with a pouted face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Mike, don't worry. He didn't do anything. He just came back for the project, I swear." I defended Eddie.

Mike ignored me and stood in front of me, he wanted to protect me from Eddie. As if I needed to protect myself from Eddie, right? _Bella, Eddie is an SOB. You'll always need protection around an SOB,_ my subconscious tells me.

"I did nothing to her, Newton. Get out of my way."

"How could you leave her to do this project all alone? Do whatever the hell you want with your shitty gang, but don't put _my _girl at the risk of a failing grade."

_Gee Mike, didn't think you actually cared…_

"In case you didn't know, she and I have been talking on the phone the past 2 weeks just to talk about the project."

"As if phone calls are enough." Mike stated. Mike was right about _that _statement.

"I did just come back to do this project with her, you know. It's not like her grade is the _only_ one that suffers."

"From the way I can see it, _she_ is the only one that actually _cares_."

"Newton, this is a project between me and _her._ You don't need to get into the middle of things. Besides, we were working just fine."

"_I_ am _her boyfriend_. I can get into the middle of anything if I want when it concerns her. _Don't_ disappoint her."

"Whatever Newton, bye Bella."

I waved my hand towards Eddie and watch walk towards his bike. However, half way there, Principal Mitchum was outside pulling Eddie towards the school.

Mike said, "Looks like Masen is in trouble. Haha." Mike turned around to face me, "What didn't you tell me about the phone calls?" Mike asked with a little bit of anger.

"Oh no, don't get angry at me. That was for a _project_ Mike, nothing like _that_. At least Eddie calls me, unlike some people."

"I told you Bella, I've been busy."

"Busy doing what? Jazz is on the team with you, _and_ in the same classes as you. If he can make time for Alice, why can't you make time for me? Hell, Jazz has even made time for _me_ to go out and stuff!"

"You're busy too you know."

"Alice and my schedule are the same. Identical. You could switch our planners, if you wanted to, and even _we_ wouldn't even know the difference."

"Let it go Bella. I've got things."

"I do too, but you should let me _in_ on those things, don't you think?" He paused. I looked at Lauren, who was still left at that same spot, waiting for Mike. "It looks like Lauren is waiting for you. Be sure to remember who your _real _girlfriend is, just like how I still remember who my _real_ boyfriend is."

*****

After Cheer practice, I wanted to drop by Mike's house to talk things over. We've been together since forever, it wouldn't make things right if we ended things abruptly.

However, along the way, I see Eddie at the side of the road, with his motorcycle, scaring some boy. I didn't recognize the boy, but you could tell that those two were not friends.

When Eddie was just about to punch him, that's when I decided to intervene. I could see Eddie's arm pull back and getting ready to collide with boy's face.

I pulled over, got out, with my keys and purse in hand, pressed the lock on my remote control, and yelled, "Eddie! What are you doing?"

Eddie dropped him and I could see the boy's bloody nose. Eddie's face tensed up a bit. Was he worried? I wasn't sure. Eddie announced to the boy, "Well aren't you lucky? My girl decided to come by and see her man at work."

I ran over to the boy and examined the damage Eddie did to him. "What did you do to him?" I asked the boy, "What is your name?"

"Caius." _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"He owes the SOB stuff and he's not giving it back."

"Like what? Money?"

Caius cried, "I never said I wouldn't pay you back, I said I needed more time."

"More time means never to you, and the SOB can't afford that," Eddie said.

"Is this why you came back? To beat the crap out of some poor boy?!" I grabbed some tissues from my purse and helped Caius. "Poor Caius…"

"Well, yes. Why? Did you think I came back for _you_?"

_Yes. I was hoping you came back to work with me on this project, showing me that you're different. I guess you fit in perfectly with the stereotype. _"Eddie, you're ego can compete with an ogre's." I talked to Caius in a sweeter tone, "How much money do you owe them?"

"About two thousand, including the interest."

"How much and when did you borrow?"

"About a grand a month ago."

I yelled back at Eddie, "A grand of interest in a month? Even the bank loans don't charge that much."

Eddie shrugged his shoulders at me, "Then he should've went to the bank."

"I couldn't," Caius said, "the bank would not give it to me ASAP. I needed the money fast for my mother's operation."

"Wouldn't you do the same thing for Esme, Eddie?" I challenged Eddie. I talked to his mother on the phone, it sounded like they were close. Hopefully, Esme is a sore spot for Eddie.

"Shut the fuck up and give me what I want!" Eddie yelled.

"You know what?!" I yelled, angry that Eddie could do such a thing. _I can't believe I thought of _you_ differently. I can't believe I _sort of _stood up for you against Mike._ I took my checkbook out and made a check of 2 grand and gave it to Eddie. "Here's the money. Make sure you leave Caius alone. He doesn't deserve this."

"Sorry sugar, can't accept this. What I need has to come from Caius."

"Look, your boss just wants money. He doesn't give a damn where the money comes from, am I right?"

"Fine. Cullen will deal with this nicely, he loves money."

"Come on Caius, lets get you to the hospital." Caius whispered his thanks to me and I helped him to my car, putting him in the backseat so he could lay down and rest. Once Caius was in my car and I looked over to Eddie, "Seriously Ed?"

"What? I'm just doing my job. This is what being in the SOB is about."

"It's about beating up people who try to help their loved ones?"

"It's about teaching people the rules. If they need to get beaten up for it, they will."

"You…" _are just like my parents. _"Whatever. Do what you want with your life Eddie. I'll call you later to talk about the outline, we have to make some changes."

Just as I was about to get into my car, Eddie comes up to me and looks at me, pleadingly asks, "Hey, what you did for that kid was nice. But if you ever see me doing my job again, don't drop by and think you can fix things. You're lucky only I was here to do this."

"_I'm _lucky? Hardly. Look at what you did to Caius."

"Just promise me you won't come near me and my work again, or the SOB. It's dangerous."

"Dangerous? So we're going to talk about danger now, won't we? How about what you did to _him_ was dangerous. How about the fact that you almost _killed _Caius, was dangerous. Trust me, I won't be in danger. Worry about yourself, Eddie."

I drove off to get Caius to the hospital ASAP. As I drove off, I saw Edward pinch the bridge of his nose and run his hands through his copper locks. _Such captivating hair…_

I quickly shook off that thought and took Caius to the hospital.

_Sorry Mike, you'll just have to wait._

*****

"Caius," the nurses said, "you're going to be just fine."

"Thanks," he said, "but I can't afford this. If there is some payment plan that…"

"Don't worry about it Caius, I can pay for this," I told him. "I would also like to pay for your mother's treatment, if that's okay."

"Oh, um, she past on."

"I'll be right back," the nurse said.

Caius and I are alone in the room now.

"My condolences, Caius. I didn't know."

"It's okay, truly it is. When I got the money, it wasn't enough. Apparently, the treatment wasn't good enough to cure her. Until the doctors found something else to do, it was already too late."

"If there is anything I can do…"

"It's okay. I don't need anything. She was a great mother. She even inspired me to become a doctor. I mean, that's good, right?"

"Yeah, you sound lucky." _You are lucky._

"Yeah, I am. Anyways, thank you for everything. You're a jewel." He got up and kissed my hand.

"Wow, you're such a gentleman. Maybe that was why you didn't fight Eddie back."

He smirked, he was hiding something from me. I let that pass. "That's me, a gentleman," he smiled. "I got to go. I've got friends picking me up."

"I don't mind taking you home."

"Don't worry, you've done enough."

I saw Caius get into a car and drive off. When he left, I talked to the nurses to get some information on him. I wanted to know how his mom died, and his address, so I can send him some flowers or something. "Excuse me, nurse?"

"It's so good to see you again, Bella. Last time I saw you, you were bruised up by…well…are you okay now?"

"Yes, I brought Caius in to get some help."

"We see that. You're such a good girl, helping others."

"I do try. Anyways, could I get some information on him?"

"You know Bella, that is against hospital policy for us to do so. But I guess we'll make an exception for you."

I smiled. It was good to have "connections." She got Caius's file and I asked, "How did his mother die?"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"He told me his mother died recently. How did she pass on?"

"Bella, his file says he doesn't have a mother."


	27. 23: Battle of the Protection Part 2

**Short chapter. Sorry for the 2 week waiting period, or has it been longer? *shrugs* I can't keep track anymore.**

**Btw, can someone help me think of ways of how psychology and the study of humans relates to being a doctor?**

**Read, review, and spread the word.**

CHAPTER 23:

Battle of the Protection Part 2

BPOV

"What do you mean he has no mother?"

"Meaning, he ran away and never spoke to his mother again."

"Is his mother still alive?"

"Probably still working in Texas. She sends him money every month, hoping he will go back to her."

"How can all this information be in a _hospital _file?"

"The police gave us his file when they brought him here a year ago. He's 19 years old Bella. He's been a legal adult for over a year now. That's probably how he can get away with 'running away.'"

"But I was told he needed to borrow money." I couldn't tell her the whole truth.

"I can't imagine why. His mother sends him more than enough money."

"Caius, doesn't that sound like a familiar name?"

She nodded her head, "Sounds like a royal family's name, if you catch my drift." I see her pager vibrating, "Sorry Bella. Got to go. How long before your parents come back?"

"Two more weeks. Time passes by so fast."

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"Yes, me too."

*****

EPOV

I was able to get McClintock and McCarty to cover for me in Vegas. After screwing a Gucci, Chanel, and Dooney, I felt like I had to come back. No matter who I was screwing with, The Angel would pop in my head. Even when I was sleeping, she would appear. It seemed as if she was the only thing to signify me getting a good night's rest.

Fate put us together for this project.

Now fate has to bring us together for this project.

I finished the outline and brought it to her at school. I only did that so I could see her face after a month and a half. I had to see if it was true: it I _like_ her.

I got off my bike and saw her, beautiful and gorgeous. She's wearing a white shirt with a black vest and some jeans. Whatever she did to her hair was wonderful. I give up. _She_ is wonderful.

I walked towards her and she walked to me under the SOB tree. I even missed her voice, how cheesy am I? But the thing was, was that I saw she was looking over at Mike.

_She's taken, don't go for her._

_It's never stopped you before._

_She's taken._

_But she's so hot and she entices you._

_She's taken._

_But look at her hair and her lips._

_She's taken._

_You want her._

_She's not yours…she never will be._

After I gave Bella the outline, I decided to leave school, promising her that I wasn't leaving Forks soon.

_Don't make any promises you can't keep. You left her once, you can do it again._

_You only left for the SOB. It had nothing to do with a cheerleader._

_Then why were you imagining her all the time?_

I was about to leave the school when Mitchum called me into his office, "Masen, come here now."

I followed him into his office and sat down at his seat, propping my feet on the desk. "Wow Mitchum, love what you _haven't _done to the place. You really did nothing to change it up. Nothing at all."

Mitchum let me sit behind his desk. He sat in the student's chair, asking me, "Where were you this past month and a half?"

"My mother called me out. I have excused absences."

"That wasn't my question."

"That wasn't my answer."

"Where were you?"

"Somewhere…over the rainbow," I broke out into song.

"Edward, this is getting you nowhere. Explain to me why I get a call from Bart, saying that you randomly appear in the school parking lot, and when I decided to see for myself, you're walking to your bike?"

"I came back to give my partner something important. We need it for our grade. I found that listening to Banner's lecture is pointless, especially since I know everything."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes, Bella told me we were doing Greek Philosophy. Nothing important."

"Oh really, how so?"

"Socrates was brought to trail on 2 charges: introducing new gods and corrupting the minds of the young. Now I don't know about you, but opinion should mean everything to these people. He introduced a new religion. Hardly a crime. Look at the book, Life of Pi. Pi had three religions, hardly something to be put on trail about. Sure, Pi's parents weren't so happy, but so what? They're just beliefs and just "things." Just because you don't starve yourself on certain Jewish holidays doesn't mean that God is going to kill you. Granted, Life of Pi was published way after Socrates, but still, the moot point is there. So what if Socrates didn't follow the status quo and made young kids think. How is that a crime? If that is a crime, then there would be no such thing as teachers today—because you teachers love to introduce us new things and make us think—and I wouldn't have people like you and Banner on my backs."

"You're smarter than you let on."

"No, I think a lot as I do let on. You people just assume that I don't think about my school work."

"Because you usually don't."

"Indubitably."

"I heard about the SOBs going against the Vultures. You do know that it's dangerous, right?"

"Thanks _mom_, but I know what I'm getting myself into." The start bell rings and Banner walks in and I ask, "What is Banner doing here?"

"I called him," Mitchum stated.

"Explain yourself, Masen." Banner demanded.

"Woah there teacher. You two better be careful. Harassing me like this could get you in trouble with the law."

"Anything involving the SOBs is already trouble with the law," Banner said.

"Ouch Banner, that hurt. Aren't you going to say something Mitchum?"

"Bart, calm down."

"Masen, explain to _us_ why you were gone for almost 2 months."

"Well, I wasn't gone for 2 months. And what I do is my business. None of you guys' concern."

"That's where you are wrong."

"Nope, this is where I am right." I swiveled in Mitchum's chair and said, "So what's the punishment this time? Detention? Suspension? Expulsion?"

"Masen, you can't skip school for a length of time or else we have to hold you back a year. I don't want to do that," Mitchum said.

"Yeah, it would suck to try and bang ditzy girls for another year at high school. Think about all the new fresh _meat_."

"Even if we were to punish him, he probably won't even be here long enough to stay," Banner said to Mitchum. "And we can't keep giving him warnings."

"Detention. Every day, after school and during your free 8th period. For a month and a half. Maybe you could use that time to catch up on any school work you didn't know about."

"Whatever. See you men later."

I walked out and decided to listen in on their conversation:

"What do you think Cullen has Masen doing?"

"Whatever it is, Aro is involved. You know them…"

"I do."

"Mack, we can't protect him if he doesn't want to be protected."

"Not yet at least…"

_Strange. It seems like they know more about the SOBs and the Vultures than they let on._


	28. 24: Battle of the Protection Part 3

**So I know I'm not supposed to be doing 2 POVs of the same chapter, but this chapter demanded it. EPOV is much different than BPOV, and hopefully you'll see why. And just to let you guys know, this chapter was going to be 3 pages until I added a couple of scenes. I hope the new scenes are a good choice.**

**Read, review, and spread the word.**

CHAPTER 24: EPOV

Battle of the Protection Part 3

On the ride home, I saw Caius sneaking around in the trees. _What is a Vulture doing here?_

I stopped my bike right in front of him, getting dirt all over him. I took my helmet off and yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Edward, I'm so glad I found you."

"You found me, now speak."

"I am not a dog you bitch, but I will talk. We want you. You should be back for the war."

"I have duties here."

"Oh do you?"

"Yes, now what the hell?!"

"I came here to threaten you, or at least make a life threatening promise."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, come back or else your mother will be at stake."

"You Son of a Bitch!" I used my legs to push him away, "Stay away from her!" He wrestled me to the ground and punched my ribs. _That's going to leave a bruise._

I coughed. He said, "Touchy, touchy. Maybe I should use a different person instead."

"I have no one else. You assholes are responsible for my father's death as well."

"Hmm, well what about this Bella girl, then?" _No._

I punched him square in the nose, and grabbed his shirt to say in his face, "You will leave her alone whether you like it or not."

"I heard about you talking to some girl, every single day while you were in Vegas."

"It was only for the last 2 weeks, about 5 minutes top per day. Nothing special."

"We Vultures know of your reputation, Masen, we know that you'd never give a girl the time of day."

"It was for a school project, it was nothing important."

"You've never cared about school."

"But she does."

"So you do care about her?"

_Pause._

_You do care for her._

_You don't._

_You think you don't, when you actually do._

_Can you live with that?_

Just when I was about to punch him again, I hear Bella's voice. _No._

"Eddie! What are you doing?"

I open my eyes in fear. _No, she's here and she's showing Caius her face. He knows who Bella is now. _"Don't you even dare," I whispered in his ears before I dropped him. I saw Caius' smirk. He knows exactly who "the girl" is now, and now she is a target.

I tried to sound like she meant nothing to me. "Well aren't you lucky? My girl decided to come by and see her man at work." Caius saw straight through that. Damn him.

"What did you do to him?" My Angel yelled at me. She asked the boy, "What is your name?" _No, don't talk to the enemy._

_Don't tell her your name, don't tell her your name, _"Caius." _Damn it, you told her your name._

"He owes the SOB stuff and he's not giving it back." _Our people._

"Like what? Money?" We have been known to hurt people for not paying us back, it's only natural for her to think it was the green.

Caius played along with Bella's accusations, "I never said I wouldn't pay you back, I said I needed more time."

"More time means never to you, and the SOB can't afford that," I said slyly. _You need to give us our people back, _I said with my eyes, something Caius easily read.

"Is this why you came back? To beat the crap out of some poor boy?!" Bella was on her knees helping the boy, "Poor Caius…" _Poor Caius? You revealed yourself to him. He knows who you are now. You're a target! He's poor? Poor you!_

"Well, yes. Why? Did you think I came back for _you_?" _You did come back for her. Remember that._

"Eddie, you're ego can compete with an ogre's." She asked Caius, "How much money do you owe them?"

"About two thousand, including the interest."

"How much and when did you borrow?"

"About a grand a month ago."

"A grand of interest in a month? Even the bank loans don't charge that much."

"Then he should've went to the bank."

"I couldn't," Caius said, "the bank would not give it to me ASAP. I needed the money fast for my mother's operation." In other words: _You wanted our men for no damn reason and you don't even have a god damn mother, well, not one you want to take account for._

"Wouldn't you do the same thing for Esme, Eddie?" _My mother is everything to me. Since when did you talk to her?_

"Shut the fuck up and give me what I want!" I yelled, _and not money you ass, our people._

"You know what?!" She yelled at me and went through her purse, "Here's the money. Make sure you leave Caius alone. He doesn't deserve this."

_Shit. She's giving me two grand. Something she doesn't have to do, especially since Caius doesn't owe us money, he owes us our people, something Bella's couldn't even get back. If only Caius was in debt of money to us…Bella is selfless. _"Sorry sugar, can't accept this. What I need has to come from Caius." That part is true.

"Look, your boss just wants money. He doesn't give a damn where the money comes from, am I right?"

"Fine. Cullen will deal with this nicely, he loves money." _I got to give this back to her somehow._

"Come on Caius, lets get you to the hospital." Shit, she's taking him to the hospital. They're going to get too acquainted, something she shouldn't do with a Vulture. Once Caius got into her car, I stared him down through the window and he just smirked back. "Seriously Ed?" Bella asked me.

"What? I'm just doing my job. This is what being in the SOB is about." _And now I have to protect you too, and I don't know how._

"It's about beating up people who try to help their loved ones?"

"It's about teaching people the rules. If they need to get beaten up for it, they will."

"You…Whatever. Do what you want with your life Eddie. I'll call you later to talk about the outline, we have to make some changes."

She was about to leave, with _him_. I stopped her and tried to reason her. She can't be showing up whenever I do my business, especially if it's going to give a Vulture a good look at her. "Hey, what you did for that kid was nice. But if you ever see me doing my job again, don't drop by and think you can fix things. You're lucky only I was here to do this."

"_I'm _lucky? Hardly. Look at what you did to Caius."

"Just promise me you won't come near me and my work again, or the SOB. It's dangerous." _Please Bella, for my sanity. I want you safe. I don't know why, but I do._

"Dangerous? So we're going to talk about danger now, won't we? How about what you did to _him_ was dangerous. How about the fact that you almost _killed _Caius, was dangerous. Trust me, I won't be in danger. Worry about yourself, Eddie."

She drove off and I couldn't stop her. _Such a stubborn girl_. I leaned against my bike and pinched the bridge of my nose. _How am I going to protect her? A girl who shows up in my dreams? A girl who hates me? A girl who…I'm captivated by?_

*****

Later that night, I get a text from my cell.

From Caius

To Edward

So this is pretty Bella? Oh, we'll have a lot of fun with her, I promise.

_Damn it Bella. I can't protect you if you're giving yourself to my enemy. Now, I have to be around you._

*****

I immediately called McCarty after I got Caius' text.

"McCarty."

"McCarty, it's me, Masen."

"Masen, how is that Swan of yours doing?"

"Fuck you. Caius is after her, and that means the Vultures are going to get to her, and that means she's in on this whole ordeal."

"So? She ain't SOB, we can't protect her."

"I know that McCarty, _I_ was the one who helped make the rules. It's just, I don't know how to keep him off of her…" I kept rambling until McCarty broke me out of my thoughts.

"You like her."

Pause. I fucking paused. I couldn't say anything to that statement.

"You're not answering me back, which means that you care for her."

Another pause.

"Haha, I may actually win our bet."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"The bet, Masen, remember? The one we made about Corvi, a Hell Rider…"

_Shit._

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"No I didn't. I just haven't thought about it."

"Whatever. Don't forget about the stakes."

"McCarty, I want out. You can keep Corvi. I don't care."

He whistled. "You must really like Swan."

Pause.

"Masen," he said in a more serious tone, "we can't let our emotions get in the way. Fine, end the bet, I don't give a fucking damn. But don't do anything that will put the SOB in danger."

"We've already put her in danger, and that's the worse kind of danger there is. I'm going to see if I can handle this."

"Don't do anything stu—" and I hung up on McCarty.

*****

I ride down to SOB's headquarters, surprised to see Caius and one other Vulture there.

I grab Caius' shirt instantly and yell at his face, "What the hell did you do to Bella?"

He chuckled. "She's quite cute. She took me to the hospital, paid my bill…I'm surprised she didn't fall for me…_yet_."

"Stay away from her," I growled in his face.

Laurent, a big person in the Vultures, punched me square in the jaw, "Get off of him Masen. Caius can have anyone he wants."

I punched Laurent and Caius in the gut, "Not when she's mine."

For the next several minutes, there were punches and kicks flying everywhere. I'm sure I beat them up a lot worse than they did to me, but that still doesn't mean that I wasn't in pain. After I knocked them unconscious, I stumble to the bathroom to check on myself. _Damn it. _I have a bruise on my face and a cut on my lip. I gently take off my shirt and see some bruises. My legs are sore and I couldn't move as much. I couldn't go home and have my mom see me like this. McCarty and McClintock are still down at Vegas. Damn it, where do I go? I grab my leather coat and left, leaving my shirt behind, riding through a thunderstorm.

*****

I ride, fast, to her house I hope she will help me. When I get to her house, I limp to the door and ring the doorbell. As soon as I see her, I nearly collapse on top of her, and end up in her warm set of arms.

"Eddie!" the sound of her voice is the last thing I remember.


	29. 25: Blurring the Territorial Lines

**Another short chapter. Oh well.**

**Read, review, and spread the word.**

CHAPTER 25: BPOV

Blurring the Territorial Lines

_The same Friday_

_Later that day…_

I came home befuddled. I didn't know what to say or do. A boy named Caius just lied to me and I still haven't talked to Mike.

I guess the highlight of today was Eddie.

_Eddie…_

He came back. Just not for me. I swear I felt my heart drop to my stomach just thinking about it like that.

I'm out on my porch, looking at the night sky, as I always do. It's drizzling and I can tell a big rain storm is coming in.

I'm getting ready for bed, so I wear my wireless push up bra, a cute fitted light yellow tank top, and a Victoria's Secret Pink flannel sweater with matching sweat pants. I just got out of my shower, so my hair is messy, wet, has a scrunched look, and is all over the place. As I take out my sit down to watch some TV, at 10pm at night, I hear the doorbell.

_Ding-dong._

_Who could that be at 10pm? Alice?_

I do a braid in the front of my hair, like a headband, and tie it back, putting the rest of my hair up in a messy ponytail, that still looks cute somehow. I rush to the door. _I really hope it's not my parents_.

I open the door and a boy collapses in my arms.

_I recognize those copper locks anywhere…_

"Eddie!" I scream out of worry. His face is bruised, his lip is cut, and I glance down towards the open jacket, noticing the bruises all over his _well-sculpted chest_…I gulp. He's too finely built for me to focus. Not too mention he's wet all over, making my hormones go on fire.

"Bella," he barely whispers.

His weight is too heavy for me, so I lay him down gently on the floor. I quickly close the door and take off his shoes. "Eddie," I nudge his shoulder, "Eddie, please wake up." I feel my eyes water just a bit, worried. I sling his arm over my shoulder and do my best to carry him up the stairs to a guest room. Surprisingly, he is still somewhat awake to stand up and walk.

We walk towards a guest bedroom next to my room, and that is when I start working. I take off his pants and jacket **(A/N: let's not think dirty here, okay?)** to help him relax into the bed. I quickly left to get the first aid kit, a bowl of warm water, and a towel to clean him up. I also turn up the heat in the house to make it toastier.

Eddie is just laying there, breathing, his chest going up and down, looking so…_handsome. Even all beat up, he still looks amazing._

I wet the towel and start getting to work.

*****

Cleaning and bandaging Eddie up took a big chunk of time. He showed up at 10pm, and now it's about 11pm.

As I finish wiping Eddie's lip, he stirs awake.

"Shh, easy there Edward."

"Mmm, Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me Edward. You're safe here with me." _You're only safe with me for now…_

He sighs, "Bella," and smiles.

"Shh, just go back to sleep. You need to heal."

"Bella," he whispers.

"I'll let you heal." I say as I was about to leave.

"No," he instantly grabs onto my wrist.

"Eddie, you need to rest. I'll be here in the morning."

"No, don't go. I need you. I'm cold."

I felt his hand and touched his face. His skin did feel a little cold, which is ironic considering how high I set the heat to.

"Please Bella," he begs me, "stay with me tonight."

_He's still unconscious. Will he remember this? Maybe I can be with him for now, and then slip out later."_

Liking my last idea, I say "Okay Eddie. Scooch."

I thought about taking off my sweater to help him warm up better, but decided against it. It wouldn't "look" too good if I was in bed with a semi-naked boy and me not being "layered."

Instead of moving over, Eddie gently tugs me on top of him. I felt him all under me, the hardness of his chest, but the gentleness of his skin. I shivered because it was a bit cold, so I fixed the blanket for the both of us. But other than that, I couldn't help but snuggle into him a bit. He wrapped his arms around my waist, not even moving his hands toward anywhere _private_, and he just sighed. "My Bella, thank you."

I wanted to sleep beside him, not on top of him, because of the bruises and bandages on his body; but I was too comfortable to move. I didn't want to move. I couldn't move.

I feel so _drawn _to Eddie.

He breathed in a big gulp of hair and he gently placed his lips by my temple. "Thank you so much, my angel," he barely said.

_Angel?_

*****

I woke up early Saturday morning and decided to order some Walker Brother's breakfast. At that moment, I was so happy they delivered.

A half an hour later, the food arrived and I set everything in a bed tray. I brought the food upstairs to Eddie and I saw him stirring in the bed. I quickly went to his side, set the bed tray, full of food, on the bed stand and went to help him.

"Bella!" he called for me, desperately.

"Shh," I rushed over to his side and pushed his hair back, "I'm right here."

He was about to sit up when he screamed, "Ow!" and he grabbed a part of his torso.

"Let me see," I demanded, and he complied. "Eddie, you opened the wound again. I just bandaged this for you last night. Let me fix this for you again. Sit up against the headboard." I sighed and tended to his wounds, again…

While tending to his wounds, he was watching me intently. I noticed that. It was a bit…awkward…so I tried to strike up a conversation. "Want to tell me what happened last night?"

"Uh," he scratched his head, "want to tell me what I did?"

I finished mending his wound and set the first aid kit on the floor. "Eddie, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I remember you screaming my name when I fell into your arms."

"How did you get to my house?"

"I rode my bike."

I sighed. "Unbelievable. I can't believe you rode all the way here in that condition under last night's weather." I said seriously, "You could've gotten more hurt, or died. Take your pick."

"I know, but I had no one else to go to. And as you can see, I was desperate."

"What about your mother?"

"I couldn't let her see me like this. I didn't want to worry her."

"But you'd want to worry me?" _Did I say that out loud?_

"Did I worry you?"

"Yes, you did."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Me too Eddie. Want to explain to me what happened?"

"It's nothing you should be concern about."

"Oh really?" I started to get a bit angry. "Edward Masen, you come to my house at 10pm—uninvited, unannounced—all beaten up," _and wet, looking so sexy_, "and you expect me to not be concerned about you? Seriously, why even show up in the first place?"

"Look, there are things I wish I can tell you…"

"But you can't, right?" I interrupted. "Can't or won't? Because there is a difference."

"I can't Bella."

"You know what, fine. Whatever. I can't believe I wasted my time to even care. And let me remind you, Eddie, that you came to _me_. Even after I bandaged you up, you _begged_ me to stay with you. Explain that."

Silence.

"Unbelievable. Your breakfast is on the bed stand. Enjoy. And be careful with your movements, it would be painful for you to open the wounds again." I stood up to leave. Before I walked through the door I told him, "Oh and you better be careful about that Caius friend of yours…"

"He's not a friend," he nearly barked.

"…whatever he is," I continued, "I already warned you to be careful. Apparently, he doesn't have a mother and more than enough money. I don't know why he'd borrow money from the SOB, but it sounds like he has more than enough to pay you back." With that, I left.


	30. It's Up To You

So I've been getting tons of reviews commenting how this story is similar to some "Perfect Chemistry" book. I assure you, I have not read it. I haven't even heard of it until, well, until I read my reviews. So for those of you who think I'm plagiarizing, there really is one easy solution: Don't read my story.

I cannot stand writing a story and being called a fake. It really does hurt.

However, I will do something that includes all of you readers. For those of you who want me to continue this story, I will. For those of you who think I shouldn't, I won't.

I may never post another story again at the rate this goes.

Now, I am taking a psychology class. I know what this Author's Note may look like. It may look like I'm being defensive and that I'm hiding something and etc. But I assure you, I am not lying and that this is the honest truth: I have not, and will never, read that book. I never heard of it up until it was mentioned in my reviews. I bet you guys think differently of me now because I mentioned the last sentence. But what can I say? I'm being honest here. You can't strip me from that.

The power is ultimately up to you guys. Don't call me a fake, don't call me a loser, or anything along those lines. Just a simple "yes" or "no" will do. I won't make a poll, because I do not know how to do that. But just review on this "chapter" by Sunday, November 8th, and the majority wins.

But I will say this: I have already worked so hard on this story and I am still working hard on the future chapters. Please, don't strip me from this story. I'm growing very close with it and would love for other people to read it.

For those of you who do and will support me, please, don't call me a fake anymore. Constructive criticism is okay, but not "Are you sure you're not copying [insert book name here]" or "You're a fake" or anything along those lines.

That is all and thank you.


	31. The Results and Sneak Peek

After reading all of the reviews, I am still writing the story. Thanks for the love.

However, there are some reviewers that called me a baby and said I need to "suck it up." You're probably right. I should suck it up and take the criticism. But now that I heard your POV, hear my POV: I didn't want to write a story that people thought I was plagiarizing from. I didn't want to give a reason for my readers to hate me or misjudge me. Obviously, my plan of trying to include my readers backfired. For that, I want to apologize for my "baby" behavior.

By the way, I was not "flipping out." LOL. I still laugh when reading that. But thanks for the thoughts. Also, it wasn't just one reviewer who noticed a similarity, there were a couple.

I also want to comment on all the thoughts that you guys shared. Wow. Bravo. I did ask for a simple "yes" or "no." I didn't think I get so many long comments.

But on a happier note…I couldn't finish the next chapter, and I still can't. So instead, here's a sneak peek:

EPOV

_I'm in a forest, a vibrant colored forest. The sun's light is bouncing off everywhere and I see the sparkles of the river beside me._

_I'm looking around my surroundings for some reason. I'm looking for…something…_

_I hear a girl's giggle and turn to follow her sound, however I do not see her._

_I hear the giggle again behind me, and I see a small part of her white dress escape behind a tree._

_I follow her, desperate to see whom this girl is._

_As I get closer to the tree, my heart pounds, knowing how special this girl is to me._

_I arrive to the tree and I don't see her. I hear her giggle behind me and I see her white dress disappear behind another tree._

_She messes with me and continues playing this game of hide and seek._

_When I finally see her, I run to her and she knows she's caught._

_She runs away, still wanting to play._

_I run after her, desperate to catch her._

_I don't see her face, and I never get the chance to. That's all I want to see: her face._

_I notice how graceful she runs…_

_I notice how long and precious her chocolate locks are…_

_I see the pedicure on her toes…_

_Her dress flowing behind her…_

_I notice her looking over her shoulder to see if I'm getting closer, but I can't see her face._

_She disappears behind another tree and then she's gone._

_I can't find her._

_She left the woods._

_I yell, "Where are you? Who are you?"_

_But then all of a sudden, I feel a small body slam me into a tree and kiss me passionately. I instantly grab her waist and hitch her higher. She wraps her legs around me and cups my face. She kisses me like I'm made of glass, like I'm actually worth something._

_She tentatively snakes her tongue out to mingle with mine. For the next few minutes, our mouths are just trying to dominate the other's. I pull and nibble her bottom lip while she sweetly kisses my upper lip and grabs onto my hair. She moans quietly, letting me know what I'm doing is pleasing her._

_After a few minutes, our mouths switch places. She nibbles my bottom lip while I kiss her upper lip and moan. The things she can do with her tongue…_

_As we're tenderly making out, showing our love for each other, I feel her grinding against me. Her center is against my crotch, and I feel her getting wet, showing her arousal for me. Me. Only for me._

_She grinds me and feels the hard on that I have for her and giggles. You, it's only for you, whoever you are._

_I twist us around, making her back go against the tree now. I need more. I break off the kiss and she whimpers. I move my lips and head south, kissing her chin and sucking on her neck._

"_Oh Eddie," she breathes, "mark me if you wish. Mark me. Make me yours. Show the world who I belong to. I belong to you and only you." Her words encourage me, making me nibble her neck much more fiercely as she grabs onto my hair and pushes my head closer. All the while, she continues to grind against my hard on._

_As I'm kissing her neck, her dress straps slips off her shoulder taking a part of the dress with her. My kisses go south further and I kiss and suck her breasts tenderly while pushing that wretched bra away. Her breasts are a bit small, but they're perfect for me. I suck, nibble, kiss, and lick her tender, beautiful breasts, making her gasp more. "Eddie," she gasps, "Please, more, I'll always want more of you. Mark me on my breast, please."_

_Then I switch to her other breast and she continues to say the things I long for her to say._

_After a while, she's breathless, and I owe it to her to let her breathe. I let her down slowly, and she slides down, making sure to rub against my erection in the process. "Eddie," she whispers to my ear sweetly, "that was wonderful. I love you so much Edward Masen."_

_Her profession of love makes my heart grow so big, I feel like I'm going to burst. She kisses my neck and it's my turn to moan. But I don't know her name…what name do I moan out?_

_The pattern is repeated, she grinds against me while kissing my neck. "Please baby," I whisper in her ear, "mark me too. I am only yours and no one else's."_

_After the kissing and moaning, I hold her as if we're slow dancing. She fits perfectly in my arms, her head in the crook of my neck and my warms around her tiny waist. I push her hair back and notice the smell of her hair. I whisper in her ear, "I love you too baby…" I look down trying to see her face and all I see are her chocolate eyes, nothing else, just pools of brown warm love…_

_And then my Angel disappears in my arms._

_No! No! Where is she?_

"_Where are you?!" I scream into the forest. "Please, come back to me. I need you!"_

_And then, the forest dissipates into the night. A dark night. The trees and vibrant colors are gone. It's just the full moon, and we're in the outskirts of a city._

_My clothes change into my usual SOB clothes: jeans, t-shirt, and my leather jacket. I end up being on my bike and taking off my helmet._

_My Angel, the one with the chocolate locks, beautiful figure, and that wonderful white corset dress, is in Caius' arms. I knew she didn't want to be in his arms. She doesn't belong there. She belongs with me. Caius tucks her against his body, so I only see her backside. I hear her crying and sniffling, she's obviously scared, but she's not scared as I am. "Please Eddie," she begs, "be careful. He's psychotic and he can't control himself. I love you."_

_I try to be brave. "Caius, what the hell?! Let go of her. She's innocent, she's done nothing."_

"_Oh, but she's done so much. Don't you see?"_

_I don't get it. "Let go of her. She's mine."_

"_Exactly. So that means, she'll die. Don't worry, Masen, we'll keep her safe," Caius said._

"_No!"_


	32. 26: Blurring the Territorial Lines Part2

**Out of much love and support, which I am surprised by, I am continuing this story. Thanks for the love.**

**So some of you guys asked about the "Eddie" name. Remember in an earlier chapter, they made a small "agreement": Edward will call her "Bella" as long as she gets to call him "Eddie." Now all of you will say, "Bella is Isabella's name." Wrong. Bella is her nickname, just like how Eddie is a nickname. To me, it doesn't make sense for one person in a relationship to be called a nickname, while the other would be called by the full name.**

**However, my personal feelings were kept out of writing this story. MH's Bella wanted to call him Eddie. If you guys are "reading in between the lines," you'll understand that Edward letting Bella call him "Eddie" is very significant. Think about it and compare with the other Twilight Fanfics you've read. Not only am I a writer, but I'm a reader too; and I haven't seen any stories where he gets called Eddie and just deals with it.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to point that out. Just think about it.**

**Read, review, and spread the word.**

CHAPTER 26: EPOV

Blurring the Territorial Lines Part 2

_I'm in a forest, a vibrant colored forest. The sun's light is bouncing off everywhere and I see the sparkles of the river beside me._

_I'm looking around my surroundings for some reason. I'm looking for…something…_

_I hear a girl's giggle and turn to follow her sound, however I do not see her._

_I hear the giggle again behind me, and I see a small part of her white dress escape behind a tree._

_I follow her, desperate to see whom this girl is._

_As I get closer to the tree, my heart pounds, knowing how special this girl is to me._

_I arrive to the tree and I don't see her. I hear her giggle behind me and I see her white dress disappear behind another tree._

_She messes with me and continues playing this game of hide and seek._

_When I finally see her, I run to her and she knows she's caught._

_She runs away, still wanting to play._

_I run after her, desperate to catch her._

_I don't see her face, and I never get the chance to. That's all I want to see: her face._

_I notice how graceful she runs…_

_I notice how long and precious her chocolate locks are…_

_I see the pedicure on her toes…_

_Her dress flowing behind her…_

_I notice her looking over her shoulder to see if I'm getting closer, but I can't see her face._

_She disappears behind another tree and then she's gone._

_I can't find her._

_She left the woods._

_I yell, "Where are you? Who are you?"_

_But then all of a sudden, I feel a small body slam me into a tree and kiss me passionately. I instantly grab her waist and hitch her higher. She wraps her legs around me and cups my face. She kisses me like I'm made of glass, like I'm actually worth something._

_She tentatively snakes her tongue out to mingle with mine. For the next few minutes, our mouths are just trying to dominate the other's. I pull and nibble her bottom lip while she sweetly kisses my upper lip and grabs onto my hair. She moans quietly, letting me know what I'm doing is pleasing her._

_After a few minutes, our mouths switch places. She nibbles my bottom lip while I kiss her upper lip and moan. The things she can do with her tongue…_

_As we're tenderly making out, showing our love for each other, I feel her grinding against me. Her center is against my crotch, and I feel her getting wet, showing her arousal for me. Me. Only for me._

_She grinds me and feels the hard on that I have for her and giggles. You, it's only for you, whoever you are._

_I twist us around, making her back go against the tree now. I need more. I break off the kiss and she whimpers. I move my lips and head south, kissing her chin and sucking on her neck._

"_Oh Eddie," she breathes, "mark me if you wish. Mark me. Make me yours. Show the world who I belong to. I belong to you and only you." Her words encourage me, making me nibble her neck much more fiercely as she grabs onto my hair and pushes my head closer. All the while, she continues to grind against my hard on._

_As I'm kissing her neck, her dress straps slips off her shoulder taking a part of the dress with her. My kisses go south further and I kiss and suck her breasts tenderly while pushing that wretched bra away. Her breasts are a bit small, but they're perfect for me. I suck, nibble, kiss, and lick her tender, beautiful breasts, making her gasp more. "Eddie," she gasps, "Please, more, I'll always want more of you. Mark me on my breast, please."_

_Then I switch to her other breast and she continues to say the things I long for her to say._

_After a while, she's breathless, and I owe it to her to let her breathe. I let her down slowly, and she slides down, making sure to rub against my erection in the process. "Eddie," she whispers to my ear sweetly, "that was wonderful. I love you so much Edward Masen."_

_Her profession of love makes my heart grow so big, I feel like I'm going to burst. She kisses my neck and it's my turn to moan. But I don't know her name…what name do I moan out?_

_The pattern is repeated, she grinds against me while kissing my neck. "Please baby," I whisper in her ear, "mark me too. I am only yours and no one else's."_

_After the kissing and moaning, I hold her as if we're slow dancing. She fits perfectly in my arms, her head in the crook of my neck and my warms around her tiny waist. I push her hair back and notice the smell of her hair. I whisper in her ear, "I love you too baby…" I look down trying to see her face and all I see are her chocolate eyes, nothing else, just pools of brown warm love…_

_And then my Angel disappears in my arms._

_No! No! Where is she?_

"_Where are you?!" I scream into the forest. "Please, come back to me. I need you!"_

_And then, the forest dissipates into the night. A dark night. The trees and vibrant colors are gone. It's just the full moon, and we're in the outskirts of a city._

_My clothes change into my usual SOB clothes: jeans, t-shirt, and my leather jacket. I end up being on my bike and taking off my helmet._

_My Angel, the one with the chocolate locks, beautiful figure, and that wonderful white corset dress, is in Caius' arms. I knew she didn't want to be in his arms. She doesn't belong there. She belongs with me. Caius tucks her against his body, so I only see her backside. I hear her crying and sniffling, she's obviously scared, but she's not scared as I am. "Please Eddie," she begs, "be careful. He's psychotic and he can't control himself. I love you."_

_I try to be brave. "Caius, what the hell?! Let go of her. She's innocent, she's done nothing."_

"_Oh, but she's done so much. Don't you see?"_

_I don't get it. "Let go of her. She's mine."_

"_Exactly. So that means, she'll die. Don't worry, Masen, we'll keep her safe," Caius said._

"_No!"_

That was the last thing I remember in my dream before I woke up this morning in a very nice room and comfortable bed.

_How did I get here?_

"Shh," an angel came up to me, "I'm right here."

And that was how my Saturday morning started.

At the end of our conversation, she leaves the room. I apparently pissed Bella off enough to make her mad at me.

The truth is I remember everything. From when I showed up, to falling into her arms, to feeling her gentle caresses of washing me up, and from me pulling her down to the bed. I wanted her. No. I _needed_ her with me last night. I needed to know how she would feel against me. She felt just as I thought she would: perfect. I needed to know if she was going to be okay, to be safe. However, I didn't know if she would ever be safe in my arms. I couldn't offer her the protection she needs.

But I couldn't let her go, and now I'll never be able to.

I wanted to tell her the truth about Caius, truly I did; but I couldn't.

I can't tell her.

It's for her own good…

…and for my own sanity.

The last thing she said to me before she left was "Oh and you better be careful about that Caius friend of yours…whatever he is I warn you to be careful. Apparently, he doesn't have a mother and more than enough money. I don't know why he'd borrow money from the SOB, but it sounds like he has more than enough to pay you back."

She sounded as if she actually _cares_ for me, even after all I said and did to her…she still _cares_.

I decided to call McCarty again, just to give him a heads up.

"Hello?" a female's voice answered the phone, which wasn't unusual.

"I want to talk to Emmett."

"Here baby," she said.

"McCarty here."

"Well, I kinda got the Hell Riders trio here: Corvi, Lexi, and Ferrari. And let me tell you something, the things Corvi can do in the sack," he whistled, "I can't believe you're giving Corvi up."

"She means nothing to me."

"Tough. Anyways, why the phone call? And hurry it up, will you? I need to finish up here for the Hell Riders and go to the SOB meeting."

"Any luck with the SOBs and Vultures?"

"We can't get anything done without you."

"I'm here with Bella. I need to protect her. Caius already got close to her and stuff."

"Edward," he never calls me by my 1st name unless it's really important, "leave her _alone_. She may not be an SOB's enemy, but she is a _personal_ enemy. She can destroy you."

"How can she possible destroy me?" _Except for my heart, she can destroy that._

"She also has a boyfriend."

"He's not good enough for her."

"Is that what Bella thinks? Or what _you_ think?"

Pause.

"Look man, do the hell you want. Just don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out."

"Bitchers don't cry."

"Men who get their hearts broken, _do_. Remember that."

"Bye asshole."

"Flip side son of a bitch."

Just when I was going to eat some breakfast that Bella bought for me, my cell rang. "Masen here."

"Hello, Masen." Cullen.

"Cullen, what the hell do you want?"

"I heard about you and Caius. That's a bit brave of you, going against a couple of Vultures without some Bitchers to help you."

"I did what I could. I learned from the best, from you."

"Ahh, that you did indeed. However, I want you to be careful from now on. You're too valuable to me."

"Understood."

"Oh and I here that History partner of yours gave me 2 grand?"

"Only as a mistake. It's not yours to keep. She needs it back."

"According to my resources, they tell me that she has more than enough money to spend. Give me the money. The SOB needs it."

"The SOB needs shit. Leave her alone."

"Masen, I'm being nice here. She has clearly given us money, I want it now."

"She did it as a mistake, a misunderstanding."

"Give me the money, or she will pay."

"Pay? Pay? She is nothing to the SOB. She's not even an enemy of the SOB."

"She will be now if you don't fork over the 2 grand."

"Fine. If I do, do you promise to leave her alone?"

"If you want us to leave her alone, make sure she gives us more money then."

"Now wait a damn minute Cullen…"

"Good bye Masen. Have fun fucking her."

And he hung up.

_Shit_.

**By the way, I just want to say that I won't be able to post often. I know, I suck. But it's the truth. I've been busy, but a good type of busy. Sorry. Please forgive me.**


	33. 27: The Divided Line

CHAPTER 27: The Divided Line

BPOV

As I was finishing my breakfast in my kitchen, I saw Edward coming in. He was just in his boxers. I had to look away to hide my blush from his amazingly toned body. At least he was kind enough to bring down his empty dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"For?"

"For everything: the project, the yelling, our earlier conversation—everything."

"I'm sorry you got beat up too," I said as I acted like I didn't hear him.

"Bella, I wasn't wrong when I said you should've left Caius alone. You should've. I know you were trying to help and all…"

"I guess I just have a soft spot for people who get beaten up."

"Bella," he sighed, "whether you believe or not, I was raised a gentleman," _Phbtt, yeah right._ "I don't believe in abuse either, but I didn't hurt him without any reason. I had a reason. Granted, it's not great to talk with my fists, but I'm the SOB, Bella. You can't always expect us to do things civilly."

"I guess you could never be civilly disobedient like Martin Luther King Jr."

"He did do a lot of things to help the African Americans, didn't he?"

"More than you could ever dream of doing in a lifetime? Yes, he did."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Good, it was supposed to."

To get away from him, I moved to the couch.

EPOV

She moved to the couch and started to watch TV on a big plasma screen. Figures she would have the most high-tech stuff. I could see the carelessness and the messiness she did to put her hair in a bun. It was cute and it was…her.

"I'm guessing your allusion of MLK Jr. wasn't in reference of our History project; because when you think about it, we can write about him. Instead of just writing about the Civil War, we could extend it to the African American race and their battle for equality," I threw out the idea.

Pause.

I walked up behind her on the couch and said, "Bella, I really am sorry," I said while forgetting the idea I just proposed. She turned around to see me and I saw deep pools of brown eyes…I wonder…

"Your apologies mean nothing if you're going to leave all the time."

_Ouch._ Totally not the apology I was saying. "I had to go down to Las Vegas for the SOB."

"Why can't you just tell me what happened?"

I walked around the couch and sat right next to her. It was hard for me to not reach out and hold her. "Let's just say that if I was in the NSA, FBI, or CIA, it would be illegal for you to know."

She thought about it for a moment. "You know you don't have to protect me. I don't even understand why you would."

"Trust me. I protect everyone," _I love_…_I protect everyone I love._

"Well, since you're already here, we might as well do the project. Our paper is due in a week. I thought if we finished it soon, you could deal with your gang stuff sooner."

"I won't be going down there for awhile."

"Yeah well, you never know. Actually, let me rephrase that—I will never know you, now will I?"

Pause.

*****

"How much of a time frame would we need to cover?" Bella asked, with her sexy secretary glasses and a high bun, with a pencil at the top.

"What do you mean?" I looked over her shoulder as she was typing on her laptop.

"I mean, how much time should we cover? Should we cover just the Civil War? The before? The after? How much time? 50 years? 100 years?"

"Does it really matter?"

"You know, your earlier idea wasn't too bad. It just sounds like more work, more research, and more time you would need to make for us to work together on. I didn't want to make something that required more working time together because knowing you, you'd probably leave for something stupid." She said as she finished typing our conclusion. We just spent the whole day at her house typing up a rough draft. It was wonderful for me because I got to spend the day with a beautiful girl. But I could tell it was painful for her.

I told her, "The SOB is my family, and family isn't stupid."

"Your family and the SOB are 2 different things, Eddie. If they were truly your family--as you so call it--they wouldn't pull you away from school and have you deal with situations that are against the law."

"Why are you so against the SOB?"

"I hate gangs and for what they represent. It's really stupid how lots of anti-social and emo kids band together thinking that they're so cool and can rule the other side of town. To top it all off, add in guns and purposely-made-stupid choices and you're already something annoying for the police to keep an eye on. Did you know that if cops actually didn't need to focus their attention on some stupid delinquents, the world would be a better place?"

Angry, I said, "You know, that's big talk for someone who isn't in a gang. If you were, I would know. Besides, even if the Forks Police Department (FPD) didn't have to watch us, it's not like they're going to help Obama with the War in Iraq and the terrorism that Bush created."

"You never know, _Eddie_, the FPD could be training for the CIA to help this international problem!"

"I can't fucking damn believe this. We're fighting about my family, the very thing I love."

"More like the only thing you have to ever love."

Getting angrier, I stood up to yell at her, "Seriously Swan? You think you're that much better than me? To have a mother, a father, your friends, and this house and think that just because I have very little compared to you, I have no one to love?"

She stood up too, "Well geez Eddie, if you were here to explain it to me, to talk to me, then maybe I would know more about you. But then again, as you've said, you are SOB. And as one of the requirements of being an SOB, everyone has to damn well know your business. So yes, you do have no one to love except for that darling mother of yours that you just enjoy to torture!"

"You have no fucking idea what you're talking about."

"Don't I Eddie? Don't I? You know I called her while you were down in Vegas. She sounded pretty torn up that her only son couldn't stay around and be with her. Her last thing to family left her for some stupid mission. Why are you even in the SOB anyways? Friends? Love? Because if you're in it for the friends, let me tell you something: you can make a lot of better and more meaningful friends other than your SOB crew. As for love, it sounds as if Esme gives you more than enough to last a lifetime."

"Don't judge me, Princess. You know nothing about me."

"Promise me you'll do the same and I'll try to keep quiet about this."

"And why the hell not? Would my judgments be inaccurate?"

"More like, you wouldn't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Let me try and guess. You are a princess. A drama queen. A diva. Basically, any adjectives of a girl that explains a rich, snobby girl who can't live without daddy's money. Add in the fact that you don't know what real families go through and you're it baby."

She stepped up closer to me to match me off. _Huh, her eyes are a really dark chocolate brown…_ "You may think you know me, but news flash, you don't."

"I could say the same thing about what you've said about me."

"Whatever Eddie, I'm not in the mood to fight. You're already incompetent as it is. No need to make it worse." She goes back to her laptop, does several clicks on her mouse, and types a few words. "There, I've emailed you a copy of our rough draft and I've emailed it to Banner for grading." She closed her laptop and said menacingly, "Get out of my house."

"With pleasure."


	34. 28: Writing The Treaty

CHAPTER 28: BPOV

Writing the Treaty

Eddie and I ended up getting a pretty decent grade on our rough draft, something that pleased me. He also ended up staying in Forks a lot longer than I thought he was going to.

Charlie and Renee came back, quietly may I add. I was shocked. I thought for sure they would've made me pay, but nothing happened…yet.

I hate constantly looking over my shoulder to see if I could survive another day.

Anyways, Christmas break was already here and I couldn't wait. Of course Alice was planning an amazing "School is out for the winter" party and she took me shopping with her. I really liked my outfit that she helped me find.

It was a lace, padded, push-up, white corset with a pair of brand-new designer jeans, and a pair of cerulean suede blue booties.

Alice and I were debating on whether we should've went with jeans or a cute red "Santa's little helper" skirt. We stuck with the jeans because not only do we adore a new pair of jeans but a Santa skirt would be a bit impractical. You simply can't wear a red skirt with white fur trimmings on any other day of the year, except for Valentine's Day, but still. And saving the specific skirt for future Christmases would be wretched because you can't double up on outfits--well, in Alice's world you can't. And because I am a VIP in Alice's world, I decided to agree with her. Besides, I was able to get the new booties I was dying to have.

Apparently, dear Eddie heard about our party and wanted in.

"So, Bella," Eddie said as he walked into History class and sat next to me.

"What do you want now Eddie? I have no time to deal with you."

"I heard about the party that Alice is planning."

"Of course you have. Everyone has heard about. Hell, I'm actually helping her plan the thing."

"I know."

"Whatever," I eye rolled at him.

"Think I can get in?"

"You think Santa exists?"

"No, your answer is no."

I almost felt bad for him, almost. "Look Eddie, the invitation is open to anyone and everyone. Just remember to bring a present for Alice. She is having the party at her house. It's the least anyone can do to thank her. Plus, she loves presents. Just tuck in the receipt if you can."

"What about you? Don't you deserve a gift for helping her?"

"I hate gifts."

EPOV

_No you don't. _"Great. So when will I meet you there?"

"Remember this Eddie, I have a boyfriend: Mike Newton. Remember him?"

"How can I forget? He sits in front with Lauren. You better be careful with him."

"And you better be careful with what you say or else a dear organ of yours will be ripped out."

_You mean my heart that you can shatter with every word you're saying? _Changing the subject, "So Bella, what do you want?"

_Ding Ding_

"Shh Eddie, Mr. Banner is talking."

"So class, most of you did pretty well with your rough drafts. Some of you," Banner looked at some kids, except for us, "didn't do as well. Well, it is your grade after all. I shouldn't have to baby you guys and tell you how important grades are."

"It's just history, the past. Why should we care about it?" some student asked.

"Didn't we go over this?"

"Still doesn't make sense."

"The average human makes about 10 mistakes per day." **(A/N: I made that stat up.)**

"What do you mean?"

"Whether it's something as big as crashing your car, or as little as using a pencil instead of a pen, people make mistakes. It's what makes us human."

"Where are you going with this, Banner?" I asked aloud. "What does mistakes have anything to do with History?"

"Well, you know the phrase 'Learn from your mistakes'?"

Everyone nodded.

"Exactly," he pointed out.

Bella's eyebrows were still scrunched together, but I think I understood his message.

_Learning from the past makes you learn from your mistakes, and you should learn from your mistakes._

For the rest of class, Banner kept yapping at something that I didn't really pay much attention to.

Before I knew it, the bell rang and Bella left before I could say anything. "Class over. Bye Eddie," she said quickly.

I watched Bella leave, waiting for Mike while he was smiling at Lauren. And Bella actually just stood there, waiting for him while he was hanging onto everything that Lauren was saying. When Bella looked away, I saw Mike stand up and take Bella's books and hold them in front of his crotch to hide the arousal that I assume Lauren has given him. That Son of a Bitch, are you sure he's not in my gang?

Before she left, she yelled out to me, "Alice won't be happy if the SOB crashed, so make sure that doesn't happen."

I was the last one left in the classroom, other than Banner. So Banner decided to have a little chat with me.

"So, Edward, you've been here longer than I thought you would."

"Trust me, you're not the only one who thinks so."

"Everything okay with you gang?"

"Why would you care?"

"I care more about you than you would think," Banner stated.

"And why is that?"

"That's something that you shouldn't know, at least for now."

"Whatever," I said as I headed for the door.

"Edward," I stopped walking while he called me, "a piece of advice. Get out of the SOB while you can. You can Carlisle seem to be a good terms. Take advantage of that while you can, before it's too late."

"Carlisle would never hurt me," I defended.

"Oh trust me, he's hurt you more than you know."

With that, I left. When I got to my bike, a thought rushed in: _How does Mr. Banner know about Carlisle Cullen?_

*****

BPOV

It was the day of Alice's Winter party, and as always, she was nervous and excited. Her whole basement was decorated with a winter wonderland theme, with snowflakes, snowmen, and white everywhere. It was actually really pretty.

So here I am, with my brand new outfit and curly hair that Alice has worked so hard to do, waiting for guests to show. After a half an hour into the party, the place was already half filled. And that's a lot of people considering how huge Alice's basement is.

What was surprising was that Eddie and a couple of the SOB gang members decided to come and "crash" the party. I wasn't shocked that Eddie came, but I was shocked when I saw Sawyer and Emmett with him too. _Aren't they supposed to be in Vegas?_

I saw Sawyer and Emmett leave Eddie to visit Rose, but Eddie just walked up to me instead. "Hello Bella."

"Bye Eddie." I said as I was trying to leave.

"Wait," he grabbed my arm and I felt an electric impulse go up my arm. I just yanked my arm out of his hold to avoid the very different feeling.

"Leave me alone Eddie. I don't want to deal with the SOB now."

EPOV

I watched her leave my hold. It really hurt because I felt this electric shock run from me to her. Didn't she feel it too? Or was she truly just disgusted with a person like me?

After Emmet went to apologize to Rose for leaving, he and Sawyer walked back to me.

"So, did Swan like your gift?"

"It hasn't even left my pocket."

"Tough man. What happened?"

"She just said she didn't want to deal with me now."


	35. 29: A Written Treaty

**So I wrote like 5 chapters of MH 3 weeks ago, hoping to post them. But every time I re-read them, I never loved them. Then, just 2 days ago, a new idea hit me! So, I had to remove those 5 chapters and fix everything! It's such a pain b/c 5 chapters is a lot to re-write. So here is the better version of chapter 29. Chapter 30-34 are still in the works.**

**Let me just tell you, Mike made a big surprise for me. A big one. Yes, even Newton has a story in MH.**

**Read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 29: A WRITTEN TREATY

MPOV

I held the engagement ring in my hand. I stared at it in the Tiffany blue velvet box. I've been wanting to marry Bella ever since the moment I laid eyes on her. She's such a beautiful girl and I am so blessed to be with her. The minute she said she would go out with me, during our Freshman year, I was elated. I knew she is the one for me, but I just had to make her see it.

However, the tragic thing is that I was forced to treat her badly these past couple of months. I hated it. I never treated her badly, and this just made things all the more confusing between our relationship.

I was hoping that once this thing is over, I could go back to being the real boyfriend and propose. I was planning to propose on graduation day and get married after college. But I can't now that Lauren ruined my plan, and ultimately, ruined everyone's life.

_Flashback_

"_Did you hear about what us Hell Riders did to those Vultures?"Lauren asked me, trying to hug me and steal me away from Bella._

"_Yes, I heard. You framed the SOBs while you were at it." I told her._

"_That wasn't all we did."_

"_No?"_

"_Nope. We got the SOB to go down to Vegas to deal with the Vultures face-to-face."_

"_So that's why Bella's partner has been gone? Lauren, you're such a bitch. Bella wants a good grade in History class you know. I've done everything to make you stay away from her, to protect her, but all you've done is hurt her. Even worse, you made me hurt her. You made me hurt the woman I love."_

"_Oh puh-leese Michael, you'll love me more…in time." She tried grabbing for my balls._

"_Go away," I gently pushed her away, "you're not woman enough to handle me anyway."_

"_You sure about that? Because if I were you, I would listen to what I would have to say."_

"_What did you do to Bella?"_

"_Oh, nothing…yet. Edward Cullen actually recently just came back. But he came back with a purpose. He came back for your girl."_

"_Damn it. I knew that rotten son of a bitch had a thing for my Bella…"_

"_But that's not all."_

"_What?"_

"_Because of Cullen's stupid actions, he got Bella involved. Now, the Vultures will be after Bella if the SOBs don't win their war."_

"_What?!"_

"_And even more beautiful is that Bella's mom is paying a gang tons of money to the gang that can kill Bella first."_

"_WHAT THE HELL! I have to go Lauren. I have to go and protect her. I need to…"_

_Lauren stood in my way, "But I won't let you do that."_

"_Lauren, you've already made me hurt Bella because you wanted to expose what kind of people Bella's parents are. I only did those things so you can keep them a secret. Bella can't have her reputation ruined by her parents. She's too good for that."_

"_You know, it's always Bella this, Bella that. When am I ever going to be in your heart?"_

"_Never."_

"_Whatever. Anyways, the Vultures are the Hell Riders' brother gang. Meaning, they will listen to us. Apparently our boss, Victoria, is Aro's lover. So whatever she says, Vultures do. We can control the Vultures. We can also tell them to not kill Bella."_

"_So why aren't you doing it? What do you want from me?"_

"_Mike, are you that thick? I want you. Be my boyfriend, have sex with me, and the whole enchilada. Break up with Bella, especially that. Once you're with me, Bella will not be harmed."_

"_What makes you think I'll do it?"_

"_Because if you don't, we'll make Caius kill her and your beloved will be gone. Besides, it's no secret that you want to marry her. The only dip shit who doesn't know is Bella. She's so airheaded at times. Be with me and Bella will be safe."_

_I love Bella. And if I can't be with her in order for her to be safe, I would do it. "Fine."_

"_Wonderful."_

_Flashback over._

I locked the ring away, hoping I can still use it for future use.

My cell phone rang and it was Lauren.

"What?" I said, annoyed with her.

"Tonight, I want to make our relationship public. And I want to do it at Alice's Winter party."

_Shit. I didn't even break up with Bella yet. _"Maybe tonight isn't a good time. How about some other time?"

"NO! You're mine now, Mikey. I want you and I will have you whether you like it or not. Tonight, we're making our relationship public during Alice's party, period."

I hung up on her and said to myself…_This is all for you Bella. I love you._

BPOV

Everyone seemed to be having a good time at Alice's Winter Party. So as we all partied, danced, and grinded each other, I saw Mike with his arms around Lauren. I wasn't sure if it was a "nice to see you" gesture or a "you're hot" gesture. I assumed it was the former. I walked up to greet him. Hopefully my outfit today would turn his head. I was wearing a cute corset for crying out loud.

"Hi Mike," I went on my tip toes to give him a kiss, only for him to move his head and let me kiss his cheek.

"Hey Bella, meet…"

"Lauren. Yes, I know. She's on the squad with me."

"You never told me that," Mike accused Lauren.

"I don't have that cheerleading outfit for nothing Mike," Lauren said to Mike. _Oh hell no_, I thought. "Mike makes me wear the FHS cheerleading outfit before we have sex. It's quite amusing actually, especially since we fit the stereotype so well in reality," Lauren explained to me like it was nothing, she was also drunk.

Mike then pushed her and said, "Lauren!"

At the same time I said, "WHAT?!"

The music scratched and everyone was looking at us.

Lauren thought she had to explain to me, "We've been dating for a month now. It's normal for couples to have sex, Bella. Chillax."

"Lauren, did Mike ever tell you that he and I have been dating since Freshman year?"

"He told me you guys broke up awhile ago."

"Oh really Mike?" I took the nearest wine glass and threw it at his face and kicked him. "How could you Mike? How could you cheat on me? I was so good to you. Every day of our senior year you made me feel like a piece of trash, like I had to give you my _whole body_ in order to keep our relationship, when in reality you've already taken your problems to…to…." I pointed a nasty finger as Lauren, "to this girl!"

Alice and Jasper came over to my side. They were both nice enough to pull me away from the scene to save whatever dignity I had left.

Alice brought me up to her room to try and soothe me. "He's not worth it Bella."

"You know, somehow I feel like he's been doing this for awhile. I'm surprised that I don't feel shocked, you know?"

"He's an ass. Do you want to stay up here? Or go back down to the party?"

"Can I just borrow your makeup and fix my makeup up? Then I'll be right down."

"Sure Bella. By the way, you have a guest."

"Who?"

As Alice left, the guest walked in.

"Hey." He said to me.

Of course the first thing I noticed was his vibrant green eyes. "What do you want Eddie?"

MPOV

Lauren pulled me outside after we made our relationship public, and hurting Bella in a bad way.

"You didn't break up with her yet?" Lauren got mad and slapped me in the face.

"There wasn't exactly a time for it. It was hard, okay? I had football, and she had cheerleading…"

"I don't care what the excuse is. I gave you a choice and you went against it. Do I need to kill her in order for you to listen?"

"You wouldn't," I said menacingly to her.

"I can and maybe I should." She took out her cell phone to threaten me with a phone call to Victoria.

"Lauren, baby," I cooed her and put her phone back into her purse, "Don't do it. Because if you do, she'll ruin our special night together."

"What night together?"

"I wanted to do some very nice things to you to making tonight memorable," I said while kissing her overly sprayed perfumed neck and kissing her "too much applied makeup" face. It was overall disgusting, but I had to do it for Bella.

"Oh Mikey," she giggled and jumped up in my arms, hoping it would be romantic when in reality it was disgusting, "Let's go have some fun."

"Whatever you say, _darling_."

_Goodbye Bella, my one and only, my love._

**So, who saw that coming?**


	36. 30: Another Treaty

**So I see that everyone is worried that I'm not going to write the story. Well, here's something you guys should all know: I will never stop writing this story until it's finished. I've just been busy and it's hard to post something that fits the story. So no worries.**

**Read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 30: ANOTHER TREATY

EPOV

After I saw Newton treat Bella like that, I wanted to pound him. However, Whitlock, his damn best friend, stopped me. "You don't want to do that."

"Why shouldn't I pummel him? He hurt Bella."

"Mike did it for a reason."

"What the fuck? There are excuses now? No, step out of my way or else you will get hurt."

"Do you think Bella would like you hurting Newton?"

Pause.

"Go be Bella's friend instead of Newton's killer. Trust me, it's more worth it."

_He was right. It is more worth it to be with Bella than with that Jackass._

Whitlock directed me to where Bella was and the minute I walked in, I hear her ask, "What do you want, Eddie?"

"I just came to see if you were okay."

She sniffled, "Why would you care? It's not like you like me or anything."

"Can't I just be concerned about one's welfare?"

"An SOB? Concerned? No. All you guys are ever concerned about is each other and about whom you're going to torture next. But don't worry Eddie, you'll never have to worry about me because I'm never joining the SOB nor will I ever borrow money from you guys."

_Instead, you give it freely to Cullen. _"Say what you want, but I am actually worried."

"Whatever."

"You know, Tanya and I broke up a couple of months ago."

"Really? Seeing as where she touches you the most, it's hard to believe."

I ignored her and continued, "I broke up with her because I caught her going at it like crazy with another boy."

"Oh," she said softly.

"It hurt, to see someone I actually cared for doing that to me. Just like what you said to Mike earlier, I was good to her. The one difference is that I actually gave her my body."

"Are you making fun of me now?"

"No. I'm just saying that in relationships, especially the good ones, it doesn't matter if you gave your body or not. What happens, happens.

"Is Tanya getting the message? Because it seems as if still wants you back."

"She does." I smiled with arrogance, "but that doesn't mean I want her."

"Not even as some fuck buddy?"

"Nah, I'm more of a one night stand kind of guy as long as I don't see the girl again," I said with sarcasm.

She caught onto my sarcasm and laughed. "You would do that, wouldn't you?" She asked, continuing the sarcasm.

"Not to a girl I really like, no." I said honestly.

"Well then, I totally underestimated you."

"Really? How so?"

"You are a bit of a gentleman, your mother raised you well."

"She had to. My pops died when I was a little man."

"Oh," her face fell. I hated that sad face. I had the sudden urge to want to make her happy. To do anything but put a smile on her face, because whenever she smiles, there's light. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. But he made some pretty crappy choices in his life." She nodded in understanding. "Feeling a bit better?"

"As much as I hate to admit this, I do feel a bit better."

"Well, then let me make you feel loads better. Come with me. There's something I want to show you, something you deserve to see." I walk over to her and give her my hand.

She hesitates to give me her hand and I hate that. "Is it safe?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"I will protect you no matter what."

She paused, thinking about her last question. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes. Yes you can."

"But wait, what about Alice's party?"

"What about it?"

"I can't just leave and…"

"Yes you can. Alice is a friend of yours, not your mother." I reassured her, "Bella, I promise you. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Okay." She nods her head and takes a jacket from Alice's closet. I'm guessing Alice won't mind Bella borrowing her clothes. I wouldn't mind giving Bella my jacket. I wonder how she would look in it.

*****

BPOV

I grabbed my favorite coat of Alice's to wear and I walk hand in hand with Eddie outside. He gets on his motorcycle, waiting for me to sit behind him. I hesitated.

"What's wrong?" he asks me while putting on his helmet and giving me a spare.

"I've never been on a motorcycle before. Will you drive carefully?"

"Bella, didn't I already assure you that I'm safe?"

"Well, it's hard to trust an SOB, or any other gang member, no offense."

"None taken. You should live by that rule. But in this case, I'm the exception. Come on."

"Fine. But if I hold onto you tightly, it's not what you think. It's just so I won't fall off."

"Bella, I'm not here to woo you. I just want to show you something. Come on. You get thrown up in the air to do tricks, yet you won't sit behind me on a motorcycle?" he challenged me.

"I only do that because I know what's going to happen."

"Well, I'll tell you what's going to happen too then. You get on. I drive safely. You never fall off. You hold onto me tightly and I won't think of it as a sexual innuendo. I drive off to the place I want to show you. Harmless enough, don't you think?"

He grabbed my hand, took down his kick stand, got off, and stood up right in front of me. He framed my face with his hands, as if he was going to kiss me. Instead, he said, "Bella, this place is very special to me. I really want to show it to you. Will you let me? Please?"

"Okay. But just to let you know, I don't trust people very easily."

"Duly noted. Now lets go."

He grabbed my head and led me to his motorcycle.

He minute I got on, he led my hands around his abs asking me to, "Hold on tightly."

With that, he speed off quickly and into the distance. I was kind of glad I kept my hands flat against his abs, because then I got to feel his amazing 6 pack. He was so solid, hard, and defined. At times I would hold on tightly, feeling his back muscles bulge and his waist's definition throughout my arms. Other times I would relax and rest my body against his back, and feel how tense his abs were and notice his softness. He wasn't all muscle and hardness, he was soft and gentle. I snuggled a bit into him, letting my lips barely kiss lightly on his back. It made me think of Mike and me when our relationship was good…

_Flashback_

"_Mike, what are we doing here?"_

"_Shh…I just wanted to show you something."_

"_But at a cemetery? Why here? Cemeteries creep me out."_

"_I know. That's why we won't stay here long."_

"_But Mike…it's your birthday and you want to spend it in a graveyard?"_

"_No, I'm spending with my girl. Now hold on, we're almost…here. Yup, here we are." Mike pulled me to a tombstone. "Bella, read it aloud."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Go on," he encouraged me._

_So I read: "Here lies Michael the first, great father, great husband, great son, and beloved grandfather to the future. He was the one that made sure memories would be remembered, to make sure love lasts forever."_

"_This is my grandfather, Michael the first. I remember he always took me fishing and we hung out a lot."_

"_I remember you telling me about it. How he was wonderful and I remember how you were so sad when he past away."_

"_Yeah," he swallowed, "anyways, I brought you here for a reason."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Grandpa Mike always told me that whenever I die, I should die in place of someone in my heart. I should die while loving another because love makes a person's life memorable and makes their soul last forever. It makes things easier knowing that you'll be leaving a world full of love and not of anger or hate."_

"_Mike, you're confusing me. What are you trying to say?"_

_Then Mike faced his grandfather's tombstone and said, "Grandfather Mike, I know who will always be in my heart when I die: Isabella Marie Swan." I gasped, a bit shocked and confused. "I would die with her in my heart because I love her. I found the girl I love Grandpa, and I wanted you to be one of the first people who find out."_

_I started to tear. That is the first time Mike ever told me he loved me. "Mike, do you really mean it? Do you really love me?"_

"_Yes, yes I do. I really love you. And not just some corny teen flick movie, but with the actual love a man can have for a woman. Eternal love."_

_That was also the same night I told him that I loved him too. The graveyard was our special place._

_Flashback over_

"Bella, we're here," Eddie said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "We're going to have to do some walking to get there though."

"Eddie, where are we? The forest?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"No one hates a good surprise."

"Are you assuring me it's a good surprise?"

"The absolute best."

He pulled me inside the forest and after a few minutes, we came across a long willow tree. He pushed the willow leaves aside, as he would if they were drapes, and said "Here is my special place. My meadow."

I couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful it was. Even during the night, it glowed with the tiny lake and beautiful plants.

"You're right Eddie, it is the absolute best."


	37. 31: Post Treaty

**Read my AN after this chapter.**

**Read, review, and spread the word.**

CHAPTER 31: POST TREATY

BPOV

"I know," he whispered behind me. Even through the thick coat, I could feel the heat of his body behind me, daring me to touch him. "I come here all the time."

"Why is that?" I asked, curious.

"Did you know that I never really wanted to be in a gang?"

That was shocking. "Really? I remember you wanting to be in it ever since we were young."

"I know. When we were in elementary school, it was what I thought I wanted. At that time, my dad was in it. But he got killed being in it. Because we lost the one thing that helped us survive in my bad side of town, I ended up jumping in."

"So you're in the SOB out of protection?"

"Yes. I mean, being in a gang isn't entirely bad, but it was my last resort. I was hoping I could get my mom and I out of there but now it's too late."

"Do most SOB members feel that way?"

"Yes. We just don't talk about it. Let me give you a clue: If you ever want to make an awesome comeback to a gang member, especially to an SOB member, ask them the real reason why they're in a gang and if they enjoy it. Their facial expressions and emotional feelings will swirl around in them."

"I never knew you felt like that."

"Yeah well, you never really got the chance to get to know me."

"That's not fair. I can say the same about you."

"I know. I wasn't using that phrase against you."

He sat down against a tree and I joined in after him. It was just him and me, our backs to the same tree, inches apart, staring at the meadow and moon up above us. It would be romantic if we were actually together and in love. His heartfelt confession did confuse me a bit. "What does being in the SOB have to do with this meadow and you bringing me here?"

"The SOB life is tough, especially with the shit that can happen in school. I come down here to think a lot and to spend some quality time with myself. No one else knows about this place. I come here a lot, so I would see other people here. But no one comes here, so this is like my secret place."

"So why share this secret place with me? If you shared it, then it won't be a secret anymore."

"I'm only sharing it with you. It seemed as if now would the time to share it, and you are the right person to share it with." I swear I felt my heart beat just a bit faster at that confession.

"Tanya, Emmett, and Sawyer don't know about this place?"

"No one else knows besides you and me."

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't show Tanya."

"Tanya isn't the type of girl who would appreciate this. Besides, she and I never worked well together. I sometimes felt like she and I were together out of convenience."

"Oh."

"Was it like that for you and Mike?"

"No. I mean, yes we did fit the stereotype of cheerleader and football player, but we truly did love each other. That's why it was so hard for me to accept his affair. No one would have ever thought." We were silent for awhile until I said, "So is that it? Is the SOB the only tough part about your life?"

"Other than living without my dad, yes, the SOB is pretty tough."

"But you have a loving mother."

"How do you know?"

"When we had to turn in our outline, I called your home when you were in Vegas. Your mom picked up and she and I talked for like 2 minutes. She was really hurt that you were down there."

"I know. I wasn't proud of myself for leaving her, but I had to."

"Everyone has a choice."

"Not if one of the risks is your life."

"Why were you in Vegas anyways?"

"Have you ever heard of the Volturi Vultures?"

"Yes. They're just another gang."

"Yes, they are a gang, but don't say it like it's nothing. They took an SOB member. Usually with gangs, that means war. I had to go down there to get it all straight. Vegas is their headquarters."

He gave me the answer I wanted and confirmed what Kate and Rose informed me. "Why did they take some SOB members?"

"They believe that the SOB killed some Vultures, which is impossible because we haven't done any recent killings."

"So what are you guys going to do now?"

"Most of us don't know. Our leader, Carlisle Cullen, is too much of an idiot to figure it out. So while most of the SOBs are in Vegas to settle this, me, McClintock, and McCarty are staying in Forks to watch our territory."

"Sounds tough. Could you guys be framed?"

"Gee, now why didn't we think about that?" He said sarcastically with a crooked smile. I smiled back and he continued, "We were thinking of the Quilette Wolves or the Hell Riders. But the Hell Riders are close friends of ours, so they wouldn't do so. The Wolves are just maniacs. So for now, we're figuring out how to question the Wolves."

"You won't use guns, would you?" I asked, a bit scared of Eddie getting hurt.

"A gun wound is nothing."

"Not if it is in the heart or brain. Then you'll die instantly."

"Silly Bella, there are worse things in life than dying."

I laughed at his outrageous comment, "I'll try and keep that in mind."

"So we talked about me this whole time, anything you may want to share?"

"There really isn't anything interesting about me."

"Well, I talked about my mother. How about your parents?"

"My parents are just…different."

"You know different is a relative term. You may need to explain some more."

I sighed, debating with myself if I should share or not. "Eddie, you've seen some pretty scary stuff in your life, right?"

"Yes."

"Let's just say that I have too. More than you can imagine."

"Now that's hard for me to imagine."

I looked away, about to tear up and cry because of my horrible past. I didn't want him to see me so vulnerable. I just lost my boyfriend. Sharing my past with someone else isn't going to make me feel better. _Or will it? _"It's getting late. We should get going."

"Nuh-uh, you got to give me something about yourself. Anything, just tell me one tiny fact about yourself."

"My parents are usually gone, so I always get the house to myself."

"Sounds lonely," his voice softened.

"Not really. It's actually really nice."

"When you took care of me that night, they weren't there. Why weren't they?"

_They were locked up in a center, that's why. _"They were away, to find themselves I guess," I hide the truth without lying. "They leave a lot."

"Well they shouldn't leave a beautiful girl alone. It's dangerous."

I smiled at his confession, "You don't have to compliment me. And I'm 18 years old, not entirely a baby."

"But you are a young woman."

"Yes, yes I am a young woman. Just like how you're a young gentleman."

"Did you just call me a gentleman?"

"Yes, yes I did."

He laughed and smiled that wonderful crooked smile, "Just wanted to make sure."

I shivered because of the cold and he noticed. So he unzipped his leather jacket and scooted closer to me. He placed me right beside him and put his arm around my shoulders, making sure that I was enveloped in his body heat and his jacket. He then did his best to close the jacket with me in it. I have to say, it felt really nice. I hadn't had Mike hold me like that for awhile or even show that much affection or caring towards me. It felt nice. I felt _loved _and _cared_ for. "Thanks," I said out of appreciation.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I made you come all the way out here on a cold day. I should've known better."

"You did know better: you showed me a beautiful place. I hope you don't mind that I come down here in the future."

"I would actually love the company, and I sure as hell wouldn't mind yours." We stared at the sky and the scene a bit longer until he asked, "Bella, if you ever want to talk, you can talk to me. I know we're not best friends or anything, but we obviously have something here. Wouldn't it be best to explore that?"

Ignoring his last comment, I answered his first one instead. "My parents abuse me." I felt his arms around me tighten and it felt…_wonderful. _As if he was trying to protect me.

EPOV

"My parents abuse me," she said.

With that confession, I tightened my arms around her. _Who would want to hurt such a beautiful girl?_ "Do you want to talk about it?"

"My dad has always hit me or my mom. As I got older, mom got more violent as well. I think it all got worse when my mom found out that my dad was cheating on her. She was heartbroken. She thought they were perfect for each other. She thought they were each other's 'the one.' But she failed to see that if any man mistreated you, you should've left him. When my dad found out that she knew, he denied it. He even tried to beat the denial into her. It was horrible. I was so scared. He even tried to beat me up to make me forget it." I could've sworn I felt a tear drop fall onto my shirt. "I ended up in the hospital for a couple of days and so did mom. From then on, she started to hit him back. It wasn't very successful. Mom found out that dad even paid his mistress to sleep with him. He even bought his mistress a car and a house. Worse part of it all? The mistress had her own family and her husband knew of it all. But her husband let her play around with my dad for money. You can obviously see the love that 2 people have in a marriage."

"You must think that relationships are stupid, looking at how you and Mike ended up," I commented.

"Yes, yes I do. It makes me wonder if love is truly out there."

"It is Bella, it really is." _And I'll spend the rest of my life to prove it to you if I have to._ I decided to explain her my parents' love. "You know, my parents were high school sweethearts."

"Hmm, that sounds promising," she said with sarcasm. Her immediate change of mood made me smile.

"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted," and I grunted when she gently elbowed me, "they got married young and had me at a young age. I don't know the specifics, but I know that my dad was cut off from his parent's money when he decided to marry my mom. She always told him that their marriage could wait, that her love was everlasting, but dad wasn't patient. He wanted her, and if he had to live poorly, he'd do it."

"My guess is that he did do it."

"Yes he did. Even though he lived a short life and was killed during his time in a gang, I know he doesn't regret it, nor does my mom. They loved each other so much that everything was worth it. I sometimes asked my mom that if she got a second chance, would she do it differently. Do you know what she said?"

"She said no because she was perfectly happy," Bella said, echoing my thoughts.

"Exactly. They may have been young, but love knows no bounds."

"Haha, I'll have to remember that too." She paused and thought for a moment. Her next comment changed the entire mood, "Did you know that Gandhi once said that 'Everything you do in life is insignificant, but it's important that you do it anyways.'? **(A/N: True quote.) **I agree with the former. If your actions aren't important, how can marriage and love be important? You're just going to die at the end. No one will remember you."

"That may be true, but if everything you do isn't significant, wouldn't you want to do things that are significant? Like falling in love? That's pretty damn significant if you ask me."

"Yeah, well who's asking you?" She laughed.

I chuckled and slowly started to smooth her hair down and rub her arms. Her skin was so soft but her hair was a bit crunchy, probably because of the hair spray she had to use in order to retain the curls. "Gandhi's quote isn't entirely correct."

"So we disagree. Can we agree to disagree?"

"You mean like an impasse?"

"I mean exactly like an impasse."

"Yes, we have ourselves an impasse."

I heard her yawn. "I'm so tired," she whispered.

"Come on, let me get you home."

"No, let's just stay here for awhile," she snuggled in closer to me. She felt so good in my arms.

20 minutes passed and I knew it was time to get her home. "Bella, come on, let me take you home."

"Carry me, please?" she asked.

I carried her bridal style to my motorcycle. She was such a light little thing. Once I got to my motorcycle, I thought about how to take her home. I decided to put her in my lap during the ride. Her head was resting on me as her legs came off to the side. I leaned back a bit so she wouldn't slide off of me. I was riding with one hand, the other arm wrapped protectively around her. The ride was slow. I was riding slowly to make sure she wouldn't fall. We didn't even need to wear helmets at the rate I went.

The minute I got to her house, I tried shaking her up. "Bella, you're home. You gotta go inside."

"No," she turned closer to me and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"Bella…"

"My key is in my pocket…" she whispered lazily. I had no choice but to take her inside myself. Again, I held her bridal style with her key in my hand. I walked in quietly, making sure I didn't wake her parents up. The first room I recognized was the room I was in when she took care of me that night. I went to the room across from it and I found Bella's room. I placed her gently on her bed but she wouldn't let go of me. "Stay…"

"Bella, I should go."

"No, stay," and she pulled me down with such force that I had no choice but to stay in her arms. I heard her sigh contently, but she couldn't be as happy as I am right now. For the rest of the night, I was in the arms of the girl I love.

"I love you Bella," I whispered softly, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Me too Eddie," she whispered.

I would've shaken her up and asked her to repeat those words if I wasn't so tired. It was too late for me to ask because sleep overtook me.

**AN: So Bella spilled. Shocked? I say, it's about time.**

**Anyways, I'm currently also working on another story. It's called THE KILLER. Here's a sneak peek of it and please tell me if you would be interested in reading it. I know I love writing it.**

**Short Summary: MIA's top agent, Is, AKA The Killer, has to go to Forks to catch the vampire who has been killing humans. Vampires don't stand a chance against The Killer. The Cullens don't even stand a chance against her, not even the one who is captivated by her. BPOV.**

_**BPOV: I can do anything humanely and magically possible. The power of my mind is like none other. Embrace what I can do and fear me. I can do anything with the powers of my brain. When I say anything, I mean anything. I'm lethal, dangerous, and everyone is a suspect. No one can stop me and everyone should fear me. I am THE KILLER. I dare you to challenge me.**_


	38. 32: Battle of Friendship

CHAPTER 32

EPOV

_I'm on a beach and there's a sunset. I'm walking down the shore in my swim trunks and I feel a girl under my arm and her arms tighten around my waist. We're walking down the shore and the warm non-humid breeze is perfect._

"_Isn't this beautiful?" the girl asked._

_I looked down to her and all I could see were her brown lock, her brown eyes, and her brown eyelashes. I still don't know her name. This time, she's wearing a black bikini with a white semi-see-through strapless lace floral cover up. "It's nothing compared to you," I said without thinking. It even felt…natural to say something like that._

"_Oh Eddie, how you flatter me." We continued to walk and she saw seashells and was eager to pick them up. She started to get a handful of them and asked me to help her hold some. It was as if she couldn't get enough of them. "Oh Eddie, this seashell is so big, you can hear the ocean. Take a listen." She held the seashell close to my ear and I heard the ocean, but I also felt her lips on my neck and her breasts against my chest. I felt her hair flying up into my face and her other arm holding me tight. I dropped the seashells into the sand and quickly, but gently, placed her in the sand and sweetly kissed her…like we did in the forest. "Eddie," she giggled as I kissed her face and neck, "I'm going to get sand in my hair."_

"_I don't care…" I lost my words while I was so entranced with her._

"_Eddie," she made room between her legs for me and started to wrap her legs around my waist, "yes." I didn't want to just take her right here in public. So I slowly stopped and I heard her puff, "Why did you stop?" she pouted._

"_Because you deserve better, my love." I called her 'my love.' Who is this girl?_

"_Oh Eddie, such a gentleman, as always." She passionately gave me a kiss on my lips and we laid in the sand to watch the sunset, with her in my arms, and her leg hitched up on top of me. It was comfortable and good. "Eddie," she got my attention as I got lost with her fingers making circles on my chest. I hoped my physique impressed her._

"_Yes?"_

_She crawled on top of me, kissed my lips, and snuggled her body close to me, putting her head into the crook of my neck. "I love you so much. You're my everything. Don't ever leave me," she whispered lovingly into my ear._

"_I promise," I tightened my arms around her, "I will never leave you either because I love you too-"_

_It was then that the scene changed. A gun was shot and all of a sudden, I felt something wet and sticky on Bella and on her clothes. I sat up to see where the sound was from, in order to protect her, but I wasn't wearing my trunks anymore. I was in my SOB clothes and the sky was turning dark too fast. I looked down and I saw the girl lying unconscious in my arms and I saw that the something wet and sticky was her blood. There was red all over her beautiful white cover up. "No, no, no! Don't leave me. You made me promise you that I would never leave, make me that same promise. Wake up, please! I love you!"_

"_Such a pathetic little boy," I heard a voice._

_I looked up and saw his freshly shot gun in his hands, "Caius, she didn't deserve this!" I started crying, "What did I or she ever do to you?"_

"_This isn't my fault Masen."_

"_What do you mean 'this isn't your fault?' You have a gun in your hands!"_

"_No, he doesn't," Carlisle came into view. "You do Masen. You shot her."_

_I started to look down, I saw a black object come into view and then…_

I woke up. I couldn't stay sleep long enough to see if that black object was a gun or not, but I couldn't face it. I didn't want to face it. It had to be a gone, didn't it? I killed the girl I love, didn't I?

My first "weird" dream was when Caius was going to kill her. Now in this dream, I killed her. It doesn't make sense. I needed more answers before a conclusion could be drawn. However, I just hoped it wasn't the conclusion I am thinking of.

I stared up on the ceiling and felt a weight on my body. A normal human being would've shoved the weight off, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. I looked down and I saw that I had Bella in my arms and we were in her bed. I quickly peeked under the covers to make sure we weren't naked. I checked…we were fully clothes. We were actually still wearing clothes from last night. I let out a sigh of relief. I was pretty sure I wasn't drunk last night.

I spent a couple of minutes awake and staring down at Bella until I saw the hallway lights turn on. _Shit. _Her parents must be awake and it probably wouldn't be a good idea if they found a boy on Bella's bed.

I quickly crawled off and climbed out of the window, happy that there was a tree branch available. I left the window cracked a bit open. Just then, I saw her parents come into Bella's room and I heard their entire conversation.

"Really Charlie? Seriously? You hired people to kill our Bella?"

"No. I put up money for killing Bella. Whoever does it seamlessly gets the money. I'm not that stupid, Renee."

"I can't believe the rumor is that I did it. I love Bella, unlike you."

"I love her too…"

"…love her enough to get her killed?"

"Bella was a waste. I can have another kid."

"Not with me you won't."

"You're time is up. My time is never up."

Bella's mom gasped and whispered, "You wouldn't do that to me again, would you?"

"You bitch, I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"Charlie, what happened to you? To us?"

"This marriage is what happened and then Bella. Now go sleep."

"Don't hurt Bella."

"Can't. I'm already paying which ever gang can kill her."

With that they left the room. I was shocked. What kind of parents would pay a gang to kill Bella? But then I thought, what could Bella's dad be getting out of this? I started to investigate on my own a bit.

I called up Cullen, wondering if he knew anything about this Bella situation. I also wanted to know about how the war was doing. Then we'd have to check on the Quilette Wolves. Damn, this fucking "to-do" list was getting too long.

"What fucker?" Cullen greeted when he picked up his cell.

"How are you guys doing in Vegas?"

"Not so good. We're probably going to head back soon because we can't keep staying here."

"Didn't the money that Bella gave help?"

"No."

"Listen Cullen, I'm calling for another reason."

"Hurry up you SOB."

"Have you heard anything about whichever gang can kill a girl first, the gang gets paid?"

"Yup. Trying to figure out who this chick is. I want me some more damn pot."

With anger, I hung up on him. Damn that fucker.

I called up McCarty and McClintock for some assistance.

The minute McCarty picked up I said, "Are we for sure thinking that the Quillette Wolves are setting us up?"

"We don't know for sure but we're guessing. Doesn't hurt to look in to it, does it?"

"Do me a favor and check up on them this weekend without me."

"Dude, you're kidding right?"

"No. Just go with McClintock and don't cause any trouble. I need you to do this without me."

"Fine. But you owe me…shh baby hold on…."

"Is that a chick you're banging or something?"

"Lexi has the nicest rack I've ever seen."

I decided to be blunt with him, tired of all this drama. "Rosalie likes you. Stop whatever it is you're doing and back out."

"What the fuck man?"

"You like her too but won't admit it because she's like a sister to the rest of us. But she's more to you and you know it."

"What…"

"Think about it and go visit the Wolves. The sooner, the better." I hung up on McCarty and went back to Bella.

I snuck back into her bed and before you know it, she puts her head on my chest and hitches a leg around me. She's basically on top of me. I should want to move away. I should want her to not get close to me, but I couldn't push her away. She was just too…breathtaking.

When she was stirring, I felt her squirm around and I gently shushed her, "Shh…time to wake up my love." I smoother her hair away from her face and cupped her face. I was shocked to see those big brown doe eyes. Chocolate. Pools of chocolate.

"Edward," she wrapped her arms tighter around me, "Thank you."

And we just laid there like that for the whole day. We spent most of the day talking, about the project, about our lives, and much more. It was so…comfortable. And that was the beginning of the most wonderful winter break I've ever had. I spent all of it with Bella. With all the free time and efficiency we had, we were able to finish the essay and presentation of our project. We were ahead. It was good to be ahead because then it left more room to just chill with her; at least that's the reasoning I tell myself.

I also spent most of it with mom. It was so nice to eat her cooking and reminisce about the good times. On the last day of break, mom wanted to meet the famous Bella. I asked Bella to join us for lunch and she happily agreed. I was surprised to see her a bit more dressed up for a lunch but she was beautiful, just like she always was. I was a bit nervous for mom to meet Bella. I wanted mom to like Bella. I felt like I was bringing home a girlfriend.

When I answered the door after the doorbell rang, the first thing I said was, "Wow, Bella, you look great."


	39. 33: Battle of the Bella

CHAPTER 33

Battle of the Bella

BPOV

I dressed up a bit in order to meet Edward's mom. I didn't even care about my look so much when meeting Mike's mom. I felt nervous. Edward and I weren't even dating, yet I'm so nervous in meeting his mother. It was ridiculous.

The minute he opened the door for me, he complimented on how great I looked. He has gotten sweeter. I swear and felt that I got to see a different side of him, a side that no one else has ever seen. Well, besides him mother. His mom has probably seen the kind and gentle side that Edward has shown me multiple times. It didn't even felt like I was spending my time or risking my life with an SOB gang member. Our times felt more…intimate. Like I was with…well I couldn't really place it, can I?

So here I am wearing my nicest skinny jeans; a beautiful blue, one shoulder with a bow, formal top; and Alice's Abercrombie and Fitch fur jacket that I never returned. Oops.

I got my hair done-I know, I went overboard but I wanted to pamper myself-and did a high hair wrapped ponytail where my ponytail went over one shoulder and was curled the entire way. This hairstyle could also fit for Prom/Homecoming, but I was just super nervous. I did light makeup to make up for going overboard with my hair.

"You know how I love you in blue," Edward whispered lovingly in my ear, while pressing a kiss to my temple, as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I don't know how, but he and I got so much closer. We went from being enemies to…well…

"Edward, stop hogging the girl. Let me see her."

"Hi Esme. It's so nice to meet you in person."

"Bella, the girl I talked to a couple of months ago?"

"The one and only."

"So you're the reason why my Edward smiles more."

I giggled, "I don't think I'm the reason, but I'll take the credit."

"Well, come inside. Dinner is ready."

"Oh, what are we having?"

Apparently Edward had told his mother my love for Italian foods, so she went all out. We had a few pastas on the table, some delicious pastas, and so much more. There was even other Italian dishes that I've never seen nor heard of before.

"So Bella," Esme started the conversation, "My baby boy has told me a lot about you."

"I hope it's all been the good stuff about me."

"Well, he surely didn't hesitate to explain how beautiful you are." I blushed at Esme's words. "Trust me. He goes on and on how you're such a wonderful girl and how you're so stunning and…"

"Mom, did you make any garlic bread too?" Eddie interrupted his mother, blushing, and trying to change the subject.

"It should be done in the oven. You can go get it. I want to continue talking to Bella here."

"Mom," he complained as he left to go get the garlic bread.

We both giggled. "I've never seen Eddie like that." I commented.

"Really? He's been something like that during all of break. And you shouldn't call him Eddie. He hates that."

"Really? He lets me get away with it."

She set her fork down and looked intensely at me. "Really?"

"Yes. Why? Do you not like that nickname? I mean, I could…"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that, his father used to call him Eddie. Ever since his passing, Edward doesn't really like it when people use that nickname. It's very close to him. I don't even call him Eddie because I don't want to end up crying about my lost husband."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I had no idea. Had I known…"

"It's okay. It's just, I think you know as well as I do that if Edward is letting you call him by a close nickname, he must care for you deeply."

"I feel the same way about him Esme."

"I know. Do you know what you two remind me of?"

I gave her a confused look as my answer.

"You two remind me of Edward's father and I when we were younger."

"You're not saying…"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"No. That's not possible. I mean…"

"Bella," she grabbed my hand, "you'll be amazed on how the differences between 2 people don't really matter." I'm assuming she meant about my social class and Eddie being in a gang. We heard a toilet flush, water running, and Eddie was quickly back in his seat at the table. "I was starting to get worried about you Edward. I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Um, Eddie? Where is the garlic bread?" I asked.

Esme and I giggled some more as Eddie went back to the kitchen to get them. Eddie kept mumbling the whole time.

Esme was kind enough to pack me some leftovers. I was going to enjoy her goodies for a good day or two more. After dinner, we just sat on the couch and talked. I told Esme about myself and vice versa. It was nice. We even had a movie on playing softly in the background.

That was the end of our wonderful winter break. The first week we got back after winter break, Mr. Banner said we had to turn in our essays. Our essay was good enough to get us exempt from our finals. That was great because Eddie and I got to date during final days and I swear I was actually…falling for him. There were 3 final days: Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday.

We were both able to reschedule our finals on the first two days and the school had the rest of the week off. So that left Eddie and me 5 full days together. I was so excited. I couldn't wait.

Due to Eddie's impatience, we started to hang out the minute our last finals ended on Tuesday. We spend the afternoon and the early evening in Eddie's house. When Esme got home from work, the first thing she wanted to do was to go to bed.

When Esme excused herself to go to bed, Edward decided to do others things instead.

He pulled me to his motorcycle as I obediently followed, and giggling the whole way, "Eddie, what are you doing?"

"Let's go to the meadow."

"What? Now? But we have school tomorrow."

"Late start tomorrow, remember?"

"Okay, but still."

"Come with me. You won't regret it."

I knew I would never regret going anywhere with Edward, but this was just too spontaneous.

When we got to the meadow, to my surprise, he already had a picnic out. "We just ate dinner," I stated with confusion because of the picnic basket.

"I know. I thought we could have a light dessert." He pulled out chocolate covered strawberries with sparkling juice.

"What?" I asked with shock of the lack of alcohol. "No champagne?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Not when I have to drive a pretty little lady home, especially since what I'm driving is a motorcycle."

"So why all of this Eddie?"

"Well," he motioned for me to sit in between his legs, "I have a confession and I hope you won't hate me for it."

"Eddie, I could never hate you. But if you feel as if it can ruin our…" _what do I call us?_ "…friendship, then maybe you shouldn't tell me."

"I want what we have to include honesty."

"Okay Mr. Honesty," I said with sarcasm and with worry, "what's this all about?"

It was then that we heard a twig snap and I felt Eddie's arms around me tighten.

All of a sudden, I see Emmett and Sawyer come into view.

"Emmett McCarty? Sawyer McClintock?"

Eddie took over from there. "What the hell guys? We were busy."

"First of all, I wanted to say you were right Masen. Rose and I, we're good. We're more than good. We're…"

"It's about time," I interrupted. All 3 boys' faces looked at me in shock. "What?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm a girl. I know what the face of a girl looks like when she wants to be with a guy." I didn't add in the fact that she may be in love with him. The way she always talked about Emmett during Cheer practice, every cheerleader could tell. Even Kate was getting annoyed by Rose's obsession because she's with her more than the cheerleaders are.

"Anyways," Sawyer got us back on topic, "That's not why we're here. You probably want to take your chick home. We have important SOB stuff to talk about."

Upset, I said, "It's okay Eddie. We can finish this later. You can take me home now."

"That's going to take too long. Have her wait by your bike or something."

Eddie looked pissed by that suggestion. But I accepted the choice. I sort of didn't want to be a part of the gang situation. "It's fine Eddie. I'll go wait."

Eddie grabbed my arm and whispered, "Be careful. I don't know what…"

I cupped his face. "Got it."

When he let go he said to the other 2, "If something happens to her, you better pray I won't torment and torture you."

So I walked to Eddie's bike to wait for him there.

Little did I know, Caius later drove up and wanted to chat with me.


	40. 34: War Secrets Revealed

**AN: I know people are worried that I'm not finishing this story, but I will. It will just take more time than usual. For that, I apologize. Hope this chapter makes it up for a good period of time. I promise you though, I'm still writing and constantly thinking of how to write this story.**

CHAPTER 34

War Secrets Revealed

EPOV

"What do you bitchers want? And it better be good." I said, angrily.

"Relax Romeo. We have some news about the Wolves, and it's not good news." McCarty informed me.

"Why? What happened?"

"We had to spend some time there to figure this all out." McClintock said.

"You guys missed finals too." Normally I wouldn't care. But after spending some time with Bella, she's made me care.

"Whatever. Who cares. Look. Someone framed the Wolves to frame us."

"What?" I asked, confused. No sentence should have the word "frame" that many times.

"Just listen. We all thought the Wolves were framing us. We all thought that the Vultures should direct their punishment to the Wolves. Turns out we were wrong. The Wolves are getting framed too. That's what they've been trying to figure out as well. We sort of had to team up with them for a couple of days or so to figure this all out." McClintock explained.

"Why go through all this trouble? Is any gang even after us?" I asked.

"We don't know. We just know that the Bitchers and the Wolves are in some deep shit." McCarty said. "Oh, and one more thing. Did you know that some people are trying to kill Bella? That whoever can kill her first will get paid?"

Pause.

"Whenever you don't speak, it's because you know it and don't want to admit it." McClintock observed.

"How nice of you to see that." I said sarcastically.

"Well just to let you know, the Wolves may come after her. Jake is trying to stop them, so it's very slim, but they might."

Jacob Black. We used to be best friends. Too bad our paths went in different directions. He had to jump in with the Wolves, I with the SOB. "Why would Jake do such a thing? He doesn't even know her."

"You know the Wolves. They're like Indian type people, following the clouds and shit. He said the clouds knew you two would be special." McClintock explained.

"And he said he remembers how you talked about hurting her and teasing her a lot. He just figured you like her or something. Which seeing as how you and Bella were in a compromising position, I would think so." McCarty said. "If anything, he's still looking out for you."

_Flashback_

_We were in our early teens. We were just told what gangs we had to jump in. I had to be with the SOBs to protect my mother. Jake had to be with the Wolves because he lives in La Push._

"_So what are we going to do?" I swiped my tears while swinging on a tire swing with Jake._

"_I don't know." He was sniffling as well._

"_You're the bestest buddy I'll ever have."_

"_Mine too."_

"_Let's make a pinky promise."_

"_Okay." Jake face lighting up a bit._

"_Let's promise that we'll never stop being each other's friends. No matter what we'll always look after each other." I proposed._

"_Okay," and Jake wrapped his pinky around mine._

"_Okay," I smiled and did one last swipe to my eyes and nose._

"_Did I ever tell you what I did to Nessie the other day?"_

"_Did I share with you what happened with Bella?"_

_And then we talked about our lives and how our friendship would always be solid._

_Flashback over_

"Wow, me and Jake just seem like centuries ago." I commented.

"Anyways, you better be careful with Bella, Masen. I know the Vultures are after her too. Apparently, her death is just worth a lot."

"But her life is worth more."

"Don't tell us that. We're not the one you need to convince. Try saying that to Cullen."

"Cullen doesn't even know who to kill. So he may not do it."

"Knowing Cullen, he may very well try and figure it out."

"I know."

"Let me go!" Bella was screaming. Us three could hear her.

"Bella!" I shouted.

"Come on, let's go," McCarty commanded McClintock as I was already up and running.

BPOV

I was waiting patiently for Eddie until I see a black van stop in front of me. I swear the license plate said "Vulture." I started getting worried. Little did I know, Caius walked out so I eased up a little bit.

"Bella, what a pleasure it is to see you again."

"Hi Caius. How are you?"

"Good. What are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for someone. Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Masen. Maybe you know where he is?"

"Nope. I don't know where he is." I gave a small lie. My instincts were telling me that this wasn't right. The night sky. Caius. His smirk. The license plate. The black van.

"Oh really? Then why are you standing next to his bike? That is his bike, you know."

"Just because I'm standing next to his bike doesn't mean I know where the owner is."

"Well, you're alone out here in the cold. Why don't we sit in my van where it's all nice and warm until your ride shows up."

That was too easy. "No thanks. I'd rather wait."

"I would hate to see a pretty little girl like you get a cold."

"My winter coat is thick and warm enough."

"And your legs? Your legs are shivering. Come inside. I won't hurt you."

"No thank you. So you can leave." I said abruptly. He was starting to piss me off and telling me what to do. Kind of like my…dad. Uh-oh. This won't be good. I took a step back. Rule #1 in surviving, put in tons of space between you and the opponent.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Bye bye now."

"Bella. Come on. Be reasonable now. Come inside. You can trust me."

"No," and I walked behind Eddie's bike to put more obstacles between us.

"Come here you stupid girl."

"Stupid? I'm the one who saved you from the SOB s if you don't remember."

"Stupid girl. I didn't need saving. Edward was protecting you."

"What?"

"Come over here!" Caius lunged over Eddie's bike and knocked it down. I backed up but I should've backed up faster because he got a tight hold on my legs. I tried running but his hold made me trip. Seconds later he ended up on top of me.

I saw a huge rock next to me and quickly grabbed it and hit Caius' head with it. He rolled over which gave me a moment to get up and go. However, he was quicker and grabbed a tight hold on my wrist. "Let me go!" I screamed, hoping it was loud enough for Eddie to come. I hated being a damsel in distress, but I really needed Eddie for this.

For the next few minutes have been a tug-o-war game using my arm as the stupid rope. It was really starting to hurt. The second Caius used both hands to grab a hold of both of my wrists, Caius was tumbled to the ground with Eddie on top of him. Eddie gave him painful punches to his face, ribs, stomach, gut…you name it, Eddie punched it. It wasn't until Emmet and Sawyer got Eddie off of Caius that we saw the damage Eddie did.

"Eddie, come on. Get off. He's had enough," Sawyer persuaded Eddie.

"Eddie, we don't have time for this. Get off." Emmett continued the persuasion.

_Woah._ We all couldn't recognize Caius. Emmett and Sawyer held him up and Eddie asked him a question, "What the hell are you doing here Caius? And why get Bella?"

"Because we know."

"Know what?"

"You know…the gang that can kill a specific girl can get a lot of money…"

"Why would you want me then?" I asked. Then realization hit me. I was the girl that should get killed. I was the one that can give a gang tons of money. But who would hurt me like that? "It's me, isn't it?" I asked the 3 bitchers. "Any gang that kills me will get paid, right?"

Eddie gave Caius one great last punch, one kick, and he said, "Handle this Vulture for awhile. Come on Bella, lets go talk."

Eddie rode his bike to his house and his mother was waiting for him on the couch. Apparently word got out about our encounter with Ciaus.

"Edward!" Esme said. "What happened? Bella, sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm okay Esme, thanks to your son." I gazed lovingly into Eddie's profile for awhile.

"Mom, I'm okay. Just some bruised knuckles is all." Edward explained.

"Bruised knuckles. Just some bruised knuckles? Edward Anthony Masen, you promised me no more fights."

"I had to mom, for Bella."

"Esme, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I had no idea that Eddie would come to my rescue and…"

"Bella," the sound of Eddie's voice made my heart stop for a second, "I saved you because I wanted to. You're important to me and I would never forgive myself if anything bad were to happen to you."

"You've learned that line very well from your father, Edward Jr." Esme commented. Apparently Edward Sr. said those words to her when in love. Could that mean that Eddie is in love with me? As I have fallen for him?

"Esme, do you have a first aid kit available? I want to help him with his knuckles." I offered.

"Sorry sweetie but we're all out. Maybe Walgreens is open and…" she already made it to her keys and grabbed her purse but I stopped her.

"No, it's okay. Eddie, are you willing to come over to my house and I can help you with that?"

"Mom?" He politely asked her.

"Be careful kids." She warned.

I nodded my head and I drove us to my house. Apparently they didn't get home yet because of work. I was thankful. The less I see them, the better. I wonder what would happen if Eddie met my parents…if my parents met the man I've fallen for.

We sat on my bed while I used a pair of metal tongs to dab his knuckles with a cotton ball. "I never thought we'd be doing this again."

"Doing what?" he asked me.

"Me helping your wounds."

"Yeah well, life is made to surprise people."

"Surprisingly so."

I sat on my bed and asked, "Eddie, what's going on? And how did I get involved?" Eddie got up and paced back and forth, probably thinking of what to say. I already wrapped bandages around his hand. His pacing made me flashback to the moment that happened not so long ago. Caius said something about not needing to be saved and that Eddie was protecting me. I decided to add that question to my list of questions. "Eddie," that got his attention, "Caius also said about not needing the money, the money I gave the SOB for his life. He said that you were protecting me. Answer me Eddie."

He sat down next to me and pushed back his hair. He then pinched the bridge of his nose. I couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked while doing so. "Bella, there is so much to tell you. I don't know if I can explain it all."

"So? Give me the cliff notes version."

"Caius is a Vulture. He's part of the…"

"Volturi Vultures. Yes, I know of them. Keep going." I urged.

"Well, the Vultures and my gang didn't like that I left Vegas so early to come back here. I had to because I had this stupid project that I needed to finish. And for some reason, education is important in this world." His sarcasm gave me a smile. "I also came back to you because I wanted to explain it all. I didn't want you thinking that I'm your enemy or anything." That made me gasp in surprise. "Anyways, to hurry the explanation, Caius was sent to threaten and warn me. Somehow he heard about you and said that if I didn't do what the Vultures wanted, they would hurt you. I couldn't have that so of course I tried beating him, and then you came into the scene and before I know it, you write a fucking check. What was I suppose to do in that moment? I was still trying to protect you."

"Wow." Even though he didn't answer the why a gang was getting paid to kill me, another question popped into my head. A more important one. "Why did you feel the need to protect me? Even then? Even now?"

"Bella, because for some reason, I've always had this attraction toward you. It isn't some stupid 'one-night-stand' thing but an honest to goodness attraction. I've liked you for so long, ever since I can remember, but I've avoided it. I avoided it because I didn't think it was a big deal. I was clearly wrong."

I didn't know how else to process this. I repeated the one question he didn't answer. "Who wants me dead and is willing to pay for it?"

"Your father," Eddie answered.

MPOV

_Meanwhile with Mike…_

I spent the night with Lauren. She is so loud and obnoxious, it was getting annoying. It was early and I saw a beam of light from the hallway come into the room. I heard Lauren's voice and the beam of light would disappear every now and then. Lauren was obviously on the phone pacing in the hallway. I pretended I was asleep but I still heard everything.

"Woah! That's a lot of money! I can't believe her dad is the one who wants Bella dead. Are we going to kill her?"

There was a silence. It was because Lauren was waiting for an answer on the other side.

"Great. I can't wait to actually see Bella dead. Mike may finally notice me and forget her."

Silence.

"Oh don't worry. He thinks I'll do whatever he wants when he's actually putty in my hands."

Silence.

"Alright. So Operation Kill Bella is still a go. We still have to kill her before the Vultures if we want to get the money. I can't believe those Vultures still haven't figured out that us Hell Riders killed some of their members."

Silence.

"What? Some Bitchers know that they need to kill Bella too? Damn it, we should hurry."

Silence.

"The SOB already talked with the Wolves as well? We should kill Bella and fast. Then we should just up and go. Everyone is knowing too much information and too fast."

I heard a snap and shut, the phone call was over. Lauren walked back into bed and snuggled on top of my chest. I laid my hands to my side, determined to not hold her. Bella's life is in danger and I had to tell her. I probably should tell Masen who is framing them as well. Shouldn't I?


	41. 35

**A/N: Fans, thank you for all of your support. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I know I've made some of you mad and maybe lost some of you. But I will say one thing: I'm never giving up on this story. Have fun!**

CHAPTER 35

BPOV

"I actually overheard your parents one night," Eddie continued, "Some think your mom is paying for your death, others say your dad. It's really your dad but he's telling others that it's your mom who is doing it."

"Oh my god, I can't believe they would do this to me. Do they hate me that much?"

My guess is that he didn't have the courage to answer that specific question. But then something clicked. Edward Masen. SOB. He and I spent a lot of alone time together. It couldn't be just so he could kill me later, could it? The small possibility made me cry. I was actually falling for him and the guy I'm falling for could be the guy who literally kills me.

"Bella, love, why are you crying?" Eddie asked me gently. He even calls me 'love' sometimes. That just made me cry a bit harder. "Bella, what's wrong? We can fix this about your parents. I promise."

"Eddie, is that why you've been trying to get close to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Inviting me over to meet your mom, finishing the project early, showing me your meadow, making me falling for you, it's all just so you can get close to me and kill me for the money, right? Because as Caius said, you didn't need that money. So I just blindly gave you my own money. Is that what this is for, Eddie? Just to get my money? Maybe I shouldn't call you Eddie anymore because you guys will just laugh at me about it later."

"What did you just say?" He whispered. Obviously, he was surprised I figured it out. Angrily, I stormed out of there, running out of my house. I pulled out my keys hoping to get out fast. Too bad Eddie caught up with me.

He grabbed my elbow and turned me around. He then held me close and held me close to him. As if he was embracing me. Too bad I knew better. I did my best to fight him off of me but he just held me closer. "Bella, what the hell would make you think like that?" he whispered in my ear.

I stopped struggling and just looked at him. "Edward, you're in a gang. You're an SOB. And apparently there is a lot of money being paid for my death. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Bella, you're crazy! I would never do that to you. Never! I love you Bella! How could I do that to the girl I love?"

My crying turned into sniffling when I heard his confession. "What?" I asked, just to make sure I heard correctly.

"Bella, you heard me. I would never hurt you because I love you. I don't know how it happened, but I do know why. It's impossible for me not to love you. How could you think that I would hurt you like that?"

"But my death and…"

"Yes Bella, I know. I know everything. But I don't care about that. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, even if I have to go against my own gang. Carlisle, SOB's head bitcher, knows about needing to kill this one girl. But he doesn't know who to kill. As long as I can keep you laying low for awhile, I can protect you. The Quilette Wolves know they should kill you specifically, but they won't because we have a friend on the inside. He knows I've liked you for a long time so his gang won't dare touch you."

"What?" I sniffled. All this news is baffling me. "But Edward…" I cupped his cheek, hoping this all wasn't a dream and that he wasn't lying to me.

He brought cradled my other hand to his chest. "You said earlier how you've fallen for me. Is that true?"

"Yes Edward, I wasn't lying when I said that. I would never lie about my love for you."

"Oh Bella," He hugged onto me tightly. It felt like he was afraid that I would leave at any moment. "Come back inside with me. It's too cold out. I don't want you getting sick." In all the madness, I forgot to grab my coat when I ran out. Just like a gentleman, he took off his leather jacket and he draped it over my shoulders. It smelled just like him. Wonderful and all man of Edward Cullen.

As we got back in and he closed the door, he gave me a sheepish smile and said, "And by the way, I love it when you call me Eddie. I only let you call me that and I'm happy you call me that."

As we got back in the house, I saw the time and it was getting later by the moment. "Should I take you home?" I asked while making some hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"Only if you want to." He leaned against me on the counter, pinning me to the counter and pushing my hair behind my ears. He cupped my face and his nose was touching mine saying, "I'd do anything if I could stay just a bit longer with you."

"Stay. With me."

"Of course." He smiled that crooked smile to me that I love so much.

He kept leaning closer and closer to me. The moment was ruined when the kettle whistled, signaling that the water was hot. He left and turned off the stove, taking the kettle off the stove. "Now where were we?" he came back and pushed my hair behind my ear again.

I slowed my breathing, waiting for his kiss. I saw him close his eyes and I followed. I felt his face right next to me, as if he was smelling me and rubbing his face against mine.

It was then that he started to softly kiss me. Taking in one lip at a time, pecking me lovingly, love biting my lips. If it was possible to get hickeys on your lips, I'm sure he was doing a grand job of it. After a long while of kissing me like this, he started giving me his tongue and demanding mine in return. Our first kissing marathon started and it felt so good. He set me on my countertop and pushed himself in between my legs, pulling me tight against him making my crotch right next to his groin. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and we made out like it was the last minutes of our life together. Every time his lips were back onto mine, it made my heart burn with fire and made my stomach drop.

His touches were amazing. Every touch of his made me want more and more. He touched my hair, my back. I desperately wanted him to touch my breasts. I even pushed my chest out into his, hoping he got the message. The way his hand touched my arm made fire on my arm and goose bumps showed up on every single inch on my skin.

I was almost losing breath between all the tongues and heaving petting. He backed away for a moment, causing me to whimper. "You need to breathe, love." He moved his face into my neck and started nipping me there and kissing me all over.

"Oh Eddie, mark me if you wish. Mark me. Make me yours. Show the world who I belong to. I belong to you and only you." I pushed his head harder against me and started grinding harder against him. He was getting harder by the second and with Eddie, this all just felt right. It just all felt so good and made me feel so alive.

He started pushing his head farther into my breasts. I was feeling a bit self conscious of my small breasts, but apparently he didn't mind. "Eddie," I gasped, "Please, more, I'll always want more of you. Mark me on my breast, please."

I don't know where that line came from but I just blurted it out. It made me feel alive. It also made me feel dead when Eddie looked at my face and stopped.

"Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry. You must think I'm some slut or…" but he just grabbed my face and pulled me closer again.

"I love you Bella. Always remember that and never question it. I love you." Edward whispered lovingly to my ear.

All I can say is that that night was special. We kissed and made out like two people who are genuinely in love. I forgot how long we made out when he carried me bridal style to my room and laid on top of me to make out. We kept rolling on and off each other and each kiss made everything more memorable.

I was on his chest and woke up in the middle of the afternoon. I didn't even remember falling asleep or our two shirts coming off. I was snuggled against him and he was rubbing my back. I was surprised my bra was still on and we were under one thin sheet.

"Hmm…" I leaned up and gently kissed and bit his chin. "What time is it?"

"Who cares?" He looked down at me and smiled, kissing me on the forehead. I thought he would be pushing me away right now but he just held onto me tighter.

EPOV

I woke upon and was holding Bella close to me. I was so happy and content. It was perfectly fine and didn't want to move from my position.

I was glad that we didn't do anything last night, and upset. But anything we did and shared together was better than any other encounter I had with my previous relationships before.

"…_mark me on my breast…"_

Bella said that. She practically begged me to do so last night. I couldn't believe it. She sounded just like that girl I've been dreaming about for the past couple of weeks. Could I really be dreaming about Bella?

But does that mean that I eventually kill Bella too? What were these dreams meaning?

She woke up and asked me what time it was. I could care less about the fucking time when I had the sexiest woman in my arms now. Her lace bra and lace boy shorts made me think of inappropriate situations.

"Edward, we need to know the time. We have school soon. It's the first day of school after winter break."

I leaned over and to look at the time. "5:30am" I said while Bella was saying "Mmm."

"What's so Mmm Bella?" I asked.

"Looking at your shirtless body, with rippling muscles, moving and stretching while you go check the time. Your bod is absolutely delicious." She responded.

"Why Bella, are you horny?"

"Always with you."

We decided that before we got ready for school that we'd make out. While making out, Bella's cell rang off.

"Mmm," I said, "don't pick that up."

"It could be important."

"No, this is important," I bit on her neck.

"Oh Edward…oh God that feels so good…not now. Pause for two seconds."

BPOV

Pulling away from Edward was so hard, but something was telling me that this was important.

I checked my phone and it was a text message from Mike. I didn't immediately tell Edward it was from Mike because he might've been pissed.

It said: _I need to talk with Edward. Is he with you?_

Well that was weird. Since when have those two gotten along well?

I texted back to Mike: _Why do you want to know? You two best friends already?_

Mike texted back: _Just meet me at school today. It's important. I promise this is not about you and me._

"Who texted you?"

"Mike. He said to meet him at school today."

"Why?" Edward started getting angry.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry. I'm yours." I crawled and laid on top of him, kissing him passionately. He slid his hand on my back and I pulled away. "Nuh-uh-uh. We have school today."

"I don't have any clothes to wear." He said with a dazzling and sneaky smile.

"Uh-huh. Nice try. Jasper can help with that little problem."

He grabbed me and pulled me tight against him. "I'm hardly a _little_ problem, don't you think?"

Oh, he wants to play this game now? I leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You will be once I'm done with you…another day."

I jumped off him and said, "We need to get ready. I'm texting Jasper to bring some clothes over."

We were at school and I decided to meet with Mike during lunch. I texted him: _Meet us at our place._

I dragged Edward to Mike and my special spot. We were there all the time. "Where are we going?" he whined.

"To a secret place."

"Where is that?"

"Somewhere…over the rainbow."

"That's not my style Bella."

"It is when you're with me." I said and kissed him. Little horny Edward had other ideas and was desperate to kiss me.

"God, I didn't want to leave your bed this morning."

"Uh-um." Mike announced his presence. "Sorry to interrupt but Bella brought you here because I wanted to talk to you, Edward."

"Why? Going to give the shit about how Bella is the best girl and if I hurt her you'll pummel me? News flash ex-Romeo, I know how great Bella is and I'll treat her right unlike you." Edward answered.

"That's not why I wanted to talk to you, you son of a bitch. Just shut the hell up and listen." You could literally see the steam come out of his ears when Mike said that.

"Edward, just listen." I said. I stood by his side and rubbed his back. It soothed him a lot.

"Fine, but hurry up. You're wasting valuable time between me and my Bella." I smiled and he smirked.

"Both of you need to know the truth." Mike said.


	42. 36

**A/N: It's the summer! **

**I do want to address one issue about this story's realism. Yes, it isn't realistic. This is how I meant for this story to be. As for the law and government going to help any of these families, don't be naïve into thinking that the law will stop at nothing to help. You'll be surprised as to how much the law can't help the good people, especially for those who need help.**

**The police can't do anything if Bella doesn't press any charges…which she doesn't. I'm not going to explain every issue, except to apologize for my story not pleasing you. I truly am sorry you feel this way and will do my best to be better with my upcoming stories. If you're looking for realism, I suggest reading my Gatsby's Remaining Life. It's a bit more realistic in terms of letting go a love and moving on.**

**As for now, this is fiction which doesn't mean it has to be realistic.**

**I apologize for the wait. Writer's block truly is a block =(**

CHAPTER 36

BPOV

"Truth about what?" I asked.

"Everything. I know everything. Masen, is your gang still in trouble with the Vultures?"

"Yes," Edward said cautiously.

"You thought it was the Wolves that framed you SOBs." Mike stated. It was not even a question.

"Yes." Edward said with surprise.

"How do you-"

"I know who framed you guys." Mike interrupted.

"What?" Edward and I asked.

"Mike, you aren't responsible for this, are you?" I asked.

"No! No. Bella, if I was in a gang, I would have told you. Well, I probably wouldn't even end up being you because I wouldn't want to put you in danger."

"What? Like how I am doing with Bella?" Edward asked.

"It's exactly what you're doing with Bella. Do you know how much danger she's in just by your interaction? Especially with that stupid killing spree her parents are paying for?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I know I'm putting her at risk but I am being careful!"

"And exactly how careful are you being? She's in danger. If you want to help her, talk to Cullen to lay off of this spree and then I'll turn the other way!"

"It's not like I need your opinion or your blessing for our relationship!"

"Yeah? Then why are you fighting so hard about it? You know you're not good enough for her. All you have is your love for her but that's not enough. You won't be able to support like I can. Loving someone isn't enough."

"Mike. Stop. That's enough now." I said. "Edward?"

He was silent.

"Okay, apparently my presence and what I say doesn't matter between you two. So Mike, just continue on what you were saying before. Who is framing all the gangs?" I asked.

"Lauren's gang." Mike answered.

"Pbht. Lauren is in a gang? What gang can she possibly be in?"

"I found out recently that she's in the Hell Riders. Masen, it's the Hell Riders. It always has been. Look into that."

"I'm going to go make some phone calls." Edward said. "I'll see you next period." He pecked me on my lips and left.

"Mike, what the hell was that?" I asked calmly.

"Bella, you know he can't support you. He can't help you at all. Not with your family nor your life and…"

"What do you know about my family?"

"Alice tells me things. She's scared for you. All the Brandons are."

"What exactly has she told you?"

"She doesn't know that your parents are paying for your death. But she has told me some stuff on what your parents did and stuff. Why didn't you tell me anything? I could've helped. I could've protected you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Who do you think is trying to send your parents out of the country all the time? I've been doing my best to get your parents as far away from you as I can."

_Oh._ Mike's family was a powerful one. A bit more powerful than mine at least. Mike was doing his best to protect me this whole time. "Oh. Why didn't you say anything? Why couldn't you just have shown up and held me?"

"Bella, I obviously couldn't just show up and hold you. If I had, you would've figured out that Alice told me and I didn't want you to get mad at her. Besides, if you had wanted me to know, you would've told me. It just hurts that you didn't tell me at all. I mean, why do you think I wanted to stay with you when your parents were away?"

"I thought it was because…"

"No, it was never that. Bella, I knew you weren't ready. Hell, even I wasn't ready. I wanted to be with you because I was afraid that your parents would cancel and end up coming back home. I figured if I was there, if they were to ever cancel or come back, I could make a quick phone call and then they'd be gone for some more time."

_Oh my god._ Tears were forming in my eyes. Mike is…perfect. There was a reason why we both wanted to get married. "Mike…" I started.

He walked up closer and pushed a piece of hair behind my ears, "I still do it, you know. I still try to send them away as much as I can. I'd do anything for you Bella."

"I'm sorry Mike. I didn't think you could do anything. I was planning on telling you, but the past summer…"

"There were reasons for that past summer, Bells."

"Oh?"

"Lauren was setting me up. She threatened me by saying that if I didn't pursue a relationship with her, she would plan for your death very soon. I couldn't risk that. So I had to…cheat. God, that sounds so lame but it's the honest truth. I couldn't tell you either or worse would've happened. God, I can't imagine anything worse than your death. Bella, I could never lie to you. We even talked about getting married and stuff. I even have your ring." Mike pulled out a beautiful ring. It was a perfect ring that could've been on my finger to represent the love Mike and I had. "Bella, I am still so in love with you. I'm not asking you to break up with Edward to be with me because I can see how you feel when you look at him. But I just wanted to tell you the truth. I had to do what I had to do in order to protect you. I thought that once Lauren and I were together, I could find some dirt on her, break up with her, and continue this relationship that we had. But then her feelings got in the way and…"

I was in shock.

"…I never stopped loving you. My feelings for you were never a lie. I was planning on proposing and marrying you. I dream about coming home to you from work and everything. But I had to _cheat_, for a lack of a better word, in order to protect you. I'm _so_ sorry. But I don't even think that was going to make a difference because of Masen. I'm not saying he's the reason for encouraging our breakup but he is part of the reason that was keeping you away from me."

That is true. If it wasn't for Edward, I probably would run back to Mike. But Mike is a good man to run back to.

I started to sniffle. What could I do about this? All of this?

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" I somewhat screamed.

Mike pulled me close and held me while I cried. "I know," he whispered. "I know."

After I stopped I said, "I would've been happy with you too."

"I know," Mike smiled that too familiar smile, "How could you not have been?" His cocky smile. It was his cocky smile. Such a platonic bastard. "Good luck with Edward."

"Thanks." I could see his genuine nature through those blue eyes of his.

"And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful with him. Even if your love for each other is massive, I was right about him being able to support you or not. He won't be able to help you financially when he himself isn't financially stable."

"I know what I'm doing."

"I dear god hope so because with you, it was never a fling. You're always in it for the long haul."

I laughed.

"Do you want the ring? I can leave it with you. I did buy it for you."

I met Edward after 7th period, before my cheer practice. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Turns out that everything Newton said was true. I had some SOBs look into it. At first it was just a hopeful idea. Now it's just…Damn it."

"Did you ever have an encounter with them?"

"Yes, I slept with them a couple of times."

"Oh." I didn't know why, but sometimes I wished that Edward was a bit pure. Virginal in that sense.

"But none of them ever mattered." Edward said, trying to make me feel better.

"I know." I grabbed him and kissed him. It just always felt so good being with him. Trying to erase the world away.

"Masen. Classroom. Now." Mr. Banner's voice came out of nowhere.

This startled us and I hoped we didn't get in trouble.

"I'll see you after?" I asked.

"Yes."

EPOV

The classroom was empty and surprisingly Principle Mitchum was there too.

"So I see you two have gotten cozy." Mr. Banner said.

"Um, isn't this a bit harsh? We were just kissing in the hallway." I stated.

"Relax. You aren't in trouble with us. You are, however, in trouble for something else." Principle Mitchum informed me.

"I can't believe you're still in the SOBs even after everything," Mitchum said.

"What are you talking about, Mitchum?"

"You're getting in the middle of the biggest war between gangs and you aren't even concerned." Banner stated.

"What war?"

"The war between all gangs. SOBs, Vultures, Wolves, and the HeR. Get out of the gang while you still can."

"First of all, how do you know this? Second of all, if you know as much as I think you do, you know as well as I do that I can't just get out. I would get beaten to death first."

"Masen, I used to be an SOB." Banner said.

"And I used to be a Vulture." Mitchum informed.

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Are you still connected with them or something? Is that how you know such information?" I asked.

"We still get news to answer your question." Banner answered.

"Vague answer. Perfect."

"Look, why am I such a big concern of yours?"

"Masen, remember that story we told you in the beginning of the school year?" Mitchum asked.

"About how you dramatically changed your life?"

"Yes. The one and only."

"Why? What about it?"

"We were both in those gangs before we fixed up our life."

"Oh."

"Our two gangs were prepared to fight against each other and before they could, we jumped out."

"How can you still even be alive today? That doesn't make sense. Those two gangs are popular for…"

"…beating their members who jump out to death" Banner finished for me.

"Listen Masen, you need to jump out ASAP. Especially if you want to stay with Swan."

"Do you know about her too?"

"Yes, yes we do. It's the #1 topic to talk about between all the gangs."

Mitchum handed me his and Banner's business card. "When you jump out, you are going to have to give me or Bart a call. You're going to need help when they're done with you. Trust me."

"You could actually have a life with Bella if you pursue her." Banner said.

"So what did Mr. Banner want?" Bella asked me over the phone.

"You'll be surprised, but those two were in gangs."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, I wish I was though."

"Wait until Alice hears this."

I continued to tell her everything and emphasized the safety I could put us all through if I jumped out.

"As much as I agree with you about jumping out, wouldn't you need to stay in to find out about who is after me?"

"Don't worry. I have enough connections to keep you safe."

"With you, I'll never worry."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Aww, you ain't sneaking up in my room today? Mike arranged my parents to be in China now."

Bella told me all about her conversation with Mike and I appreciated Mike. I'm glad he is silently supporting us. "I'll come over tomorrow and spend the night with you, how about that?"

"That only gives me and Alice one afternoon to shop for our boys. Lucky for us."

I swear I felt myself go a bit harder. "Oh, Bella. That things you do to me."

"I'm not sorry. See you tomorrow, my Eddie."

"Goodbye…" I heard the click.

"…my love."


	43. 37

CHAPTER 37

EPOV

_She was walking down the aisle towards me in this beautiful white gown. However, her gown's beauty couldn't even compete with her face or the love that we shared. So beautiful, I know it, but I still couldn't see her face. It was still just a blob. I just saw beautiful brown hair with red highlights and chocolate eyes._

_She walked up to me and the first thing she said was "I love you."_

"_I love you too," I whispered back._

_I knew our eyes were on each other and we didn't even listen to what the minister was saying. The minute we stepped closer to put on the rings, the scene changed into the ballroom setting. We were all of a sudden slow dancing the night away._

"_You know, if you were to tell me that I was going to end up marrying Edward Masen, I would've just laughed."_

"_If someone were to tell me that I was going to end up marrying Isabella Swan, I would've cried knowing that it could never happen."Her name just spilled out of my mouth. I wasn't sure what I said until after I heard myself say it. It just felt…natural to say her name._

_And then her face became crystal clear. Her nose, her cheeks, her chin…_

"_Oh Bella, Bella," I hugged her tightly to me, "it's you. I love you," I kissed her all over her bare neck and shoulders, "so very much. I can't stop thinking about you either."_

_She giggled and pushed me slightly away, "Eddie, save it for the honeymoon. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait."_

_I gave her my dazzling smile, "Oh, I know. I'm just giving you a preview."_

"_Hmm, well don't tease me or else I may want our first time to be in a closet."_

"_Closet, beach, airplane, baby you just name it and I'll make it happen." I joked._

_We both laughed and continued holding onto each other._

_A gun was shot, just one shot. Everyone was scurrying and along with them came a new scene._

_Bella was shot in her white dress and a red stain was getting larger and larger. "Bella, no!" I cried out while she was on my lap._

_Caius came into view and I yelled at him, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why?"_

"_I didn't kill her Masen, you did."_

"_What?" I looked down and saw a black object in my hands._

_Then the scene changed again into a fog. A white thick fog. Bella disappeared from my lap and Caius was erased. All that was left was me standing, holding the black object._

_All of a sudden, I see someone walking towards me. "Who are you?"_

_He kept coming, "What do you want?"I asked._

"_Edward Anthony Mason Jr. My son. It is so good to see you."_

"_Dad."I knew it was him. Only his voice was like that._

"_Hello son."He came up to me and gave me a hug._

"_Dad, I have so many questions…"_

"_We don't have time for that son. Eddie, look down into that object in the palm of your hands. You'll be surprised."_

_I looked down and I was shocked to see that the black object turned into a small black velvet box. "Dad, this isn't…"_

"_Just open it son."_

_I opened it and I couldn't believe my eyes. Inside was a small engagement ring. It was beautiful and expensive. Simple and elegant. White gold diamond band with a huge round diamond on top. Something I could never afford. "Dad, this is an engagement ring. Something I could never afford. Why am I holding this?"_

"_Eddie," He lowers my hand and regains my attention, "your love ends up killing Bella."_

"_What? How is that possible? I love her."_

"_I don't have enough time to explain, but don't take what I just said to face value. Just think about it. Your love will eventually kill her because you're an SOB. Be careful. Protect her. Love is worth it. Bella is worth it."_

"_I know that already but…"_

"_I'm sorry Eddie, but I must go." He was fading away in the distance._

"_Dad, wait, no!" He wasn't going to come back._

_The scene changed again…_

"_Eddie?" I heard the sound of my angel._

"_Eddie?" She appeared right by my side in all of the fog. "Are you going to ask me?"_

"_Ask you what?"_

"_You are proposing, right? I mean why else would you have an engagement ring in your hand?"_

_I looked down and saw what she saw. The ring, the velvet box, all of it._

_She giggled. "You're probably still in shock that you want to marry me. It's okay. You don't even have to ask because I'm already yours. Of course I'll marry you." She grabbed my neck to turn to her and she kissed me. Our first kiss as an engaged couple. I grabbed onto her, wishing that this wouldn't end._

_She giggled once more, "Eddie, you're going to have to let go of me at some point in order to make this a reality."_

"_What?"_

"_Next time you ask, make sure you're on one knee."_

_All of a sudden, a loud annoying beep was echoing around us. "Time to wake up Eddie," my angel said._

_Then I was shaken._

"_Time to wake up Eddie…"_

"_Time to _wake up Eddie…"

"Time to wake up Eddie," my mother woke me from an amazing dream. "You're going to be late if you don't wake up now. You probably don't want to keep your precious Bella waiting, do you?"

"Mom, you're not going to believe what I just dreamt about."

She laughed. "If it was about Bella, I can believe that. Come on. Up and go for school. I made your favorite lunch: Turkey sandwich with a Cinnamon bagel. I even made one for Bella if you want to share."

"Thanks mom. I'll be going."

After getting ready, I put on my helmet to get ready to ride my motorcycle. As I'm about to get on my bike, my mother says, "Maybe we should start saving up for a new car. This one is getting old and you can't always be riding that bike. It's too dangerous. Plus, you're going to need one for college and…"

"Mom, let me worry about that one." I offered.

"How about no one worries about it at all. It was just an idea. Have a good day at school Edward."

"Thanks mom."

I arrived at school and I got a text from Cullen.

_SOB Meeting. Tonight. Don't be late._

"Eddie!" Bella's voice is the most wonderful sound ever. She ran up to me, squealed, jumped up at me, I caught her, and she wrapped her legs around me. _If only we were alone and I was by a wall…oh well, my bike will have to do._

I set her down to sit on my bike and the first thing I did was kiss her…hard and passionately. I couldn't stop. We were all tongues and saliva for a good while. I loved it. I love her.

I could tell that she was getting out of breath so I pulled away. "Why'd you stop, Eddie?" Bella asked. I rested my forehead against hers and I saw her lips. All pink and swollen and her lipstick or whatever shit she put on them was long gone.

"You're out of breath."

"I still could have lasted for a good one more minute…or two."

"Save it for the professionals."

"Oh! Are you calling me a rookie?"

"Yes," and I smirked at her, "but a sexy one." She smiled back and began kissing my chin and all the way down to my neck. She pushed my shirt and leather jacket aside to kiss me some more, until I felt her teeth. "Ouch! Hey!"

"It's because I love you that I let you get away with saying such crap."

This made both of us laugh.

"You know," I started, "I think you just gave me a hickey."

"Oh really? I guess the next question is when are you giving me one? Tonight? Maybe?"

"Arrr," I put my head on her shoulder. The invite was so tempting, and I loved that we could have moments like this, but we had to get back to reality. _I_ had to get back to reality. "That is so tempting but I can't. My boss just texted me about a meeting tonight. It's probably the Wolves, the Vultures, and now the Hell Riders. I'm doing my best to get you off their radar but it's going to be hard since this thing your parents set are the cause of it all." Her eyes lowered and I could tell I upset her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She took a deep breath. "No, no, it's okay. You were just telling the truth. It's just," she took her hand and brushed through my hair. It felt _so_ good. "I really wanted to spend time with you tonight, you know?"

I pushed back a single strand of hair of Bella's. "Yes, I know. I was looking forward to it too. But I need to protect you."

She took a deep sigh too. "Okay." She pouted a bit too.

"But I can try to come if the meeting ends early. I can't guarantee it, but I can probably sneak in after the meeting and we can cuddle a bit, if you want?"

She smiled a bit. "That's better than nothing."

"Your parents still gone?"

She nodded happily. "Yup!"

"Then I will definitely do my best to come."

"I can't wait." Then the bell rang. "We should get going, class is starting. Bye Eddie!" And off she ran. Did I mention she was in her cheerleading uniform? She looked so cute and sexy with her ponytail up so high and curled.

"I can't wait either."

I walked into the conference room for our big discussion.

"So what do we do now?" someone shouted.

"It's not like we can just attack anyone but the Hell Riders now, right? I mean, the Vultures aren't our enemy in this case. The HeR made it that way," someone else called.

"Off with the Hell Riders!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else shouted.

"Wait," I said, "We can't just go around beating up girls. It isn't morally right, if you know what I mean. I mean, even we're better than that, aren't we?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear, Masen? The person we can kill that can get us loads of money is a girl. I don't care who I have to beat. If that person deserves it or if I'm motivated to, I will do it." Someone said.

I clenched my fists. "You guys don't all agree, do you?" I asked.

"Of course we do," Cullen announced his presence…finally, "I want money and it's easy. It's a girl. What kind of damage can an average girl do to us?"

McCarty and McClintock came up behind me to whisper, "Be careful Masen. Don't show too much anger or else Cullen will find out about your relationship."

"How come he doesn't already know?" I whispered back, furious at the situation.

"We told all of our bitches at school that whoever had the guts to tell would have to face our wrath," McClintock supported me.

"Hm, because the 3 bitchers' wrath is the worst," I added.

"Exactly," the two agreed.

"We can talk about killing this girl later," Cullen interrupted loudly. "Right now, we have to deal with this war. Any suggestions?"

"Well, from what we've been told, The Wolves aren't our target."

"And we are also not supposed to be the Vultures' target…"

"…because the Hell Riders killed the Vultures members."

"So how do we shift the Vultures' attention from us to them?"

"Well, we can't just go up to them and tell them."

"Because there would be no reason for them to believe us."

"We also need evidence."

"When we go to war, we could bring the Hell Riders and go from there."

"Or maybe we could threaten another life of a Vulture for them to listen."

"Maybe having the Wolves back us up would be good too."

McCarty pipes in, "Now we got a plan cooking," rubbing his hands together.

"I'm leaving but that doesn't mean this meeting is over. Think about this plan more and then I can talk with you all more later," Cullen announces his dismissal. Fucking son of a bitch. Of course he wasn't going to stay.

After he left, I told McCarty and McClintock to cover for me. I had to go see Bella. I'm glad they agreed to cover me.

BPOV

I waited. I was worried that he wouldn't show. I was also worried that he couldn't make it. I knew he wouldn't purposely not show up if he could. He wouldn't do that.

But still, the wait agonizes me.

My cell phone rang and it was my parents, "What?" I answered rudely. I didn't want to talk to them, especially since it was so late into the night.

"Where are you?" my father demanded.

"I'm at home, why are you calling me?"

"I've called your cell multiple times and you never pick up."

"That's because I'm busy with school and stuff."

"Keep your phone on!"

"It is on! Look, is there any reason you called me at such a late hour? Can't it wait?"

"I don't like that you don't pick up my phone calls. When I call you, you have to pick up!"

"Not when I'm in class."

"That is fine. Put your phone on vibrate."

"That doesn't make sense at all. I still can't pick up if it's on vibrate and it's still rude to my teachers."

"I don't care!"

"Dad, this is pointless. I have to sleep. Bye." And I hung up.

I hate phone calls like these. He calls for no damn reason and ends up yelling at me. That's because one of his fears is that I'll never talk to him anymore. Well, if I never talk to him anymore it is only because he deserves it.

I look down and see what I've put myself into. Is it a good outfit for Eddie or not? Does it scream desperate? I sighed.

I was wearing a VS pushup lace bra. For panties, I'm wearing a black lace cheeky panty after getting a fresh Brazilian wax. God I love those. They make me feel really clean afterwards. To top it off, I was wearing light makeup.

I figured this was a bit much so I threw on Eddie's shirt that he left a couple nights ago. He left it and borrowed Jasper's clothes to wear to school. He only remembered to wear his leather jacket but I purposely didn't remind him of his other clothing. I loved having his clothes here and I even loved wearing them, and smelling them. I love him.

I kind of also wanted his leather jacket but I knew that would be too much. I know that was his only coat too. Poor Eddie. Him and his mom don't have much and here I have everything.

I heard a knock on my window and was surprised with what I saw. "Eddie!" I screamed out in joy.

I rushed to the window, completely forgetting that I'm only in my bra and panties, and rush to open the window for him to come inside. "Hurry, come inside. You'll let the heat out. God it's so cold out there," I shivered. Goosebumps just stuck to me like a second skin.

"Bella, when you're wearing next to nothing, of course you'll be cold." He tucked me to his body, closed the window, and wrapped his jacket around me while he was still wearing it. Hmm…if this is how close I can get to his jacket, then I'll have this any day than just having me wearing it.

"I'm sorry," and I finished my last shiver, "it was supposed to be a surprise."

"I do love surprises. Let me have a good look at you." He turned me away from his body and twirled me around a few times to admire me and my body. His intense glare made it seemed that he appreciated me and made me think that I was sexy. I don't know why, but I was always self conscious of my body. Always. "You are a stunning vision, if I do say so myself. Is that my shirt?"

"Yes."

"You do look better in it than I ever did."

I laughed. "Well the real surprise is what is under your shirt."

"Ugh woman," he grabbed me and grinded me in the front, "Can't you feel what you already do to me?"

I could feel him. And he felt…perfect. Absolute perfection. _My_ perfection. "Yes, I know exactly what I do to you. That is why I'm doing it," I smiled.

He gave me his wonderful crooked smile back but then his face turned serious, "Listen Bella, I just got back from my meeting and it doesn't seem good. Cullen, our boss as you can call him, really wants to figure out who to kill for the money. We're really going to have to lay really low," he tucked some hair back while my head was downcast, "I just don't know how to protect you. I've never been in this situation before."

"I understand. Lets just enjoy tonight, okay?" I offered.

"I would love that, but I don't really want to do anything tonight…sexually-wise. So whatever number you have underneath there, do not show me or else I may have to take back my word," he warned.

"Oh, it was just a new set of bra of panties." I quickly lifted the shirt to flash him and quickly covered myself. I giggled because I just flashed him.

"Oh Bella," he grabbed me close, "You are playing with fire."

"Lets burn this place up then."

And again, I spent another perfect night with him.


End file.
